United Heroes Adventures: The Lost Continent
by KingFrancisX
Summary: A brand new saga in a brand new world. Sequel series to United Heroes set after Exo War. Read the return of Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ruby Rose as they set out on a new adventure to the Lost Hex to stop the evil Dr. Eggman and new villains, the Deadly Six, and the mysterious first appearance of Anti-Venom. This is United Heroes Adventures. A multi-crossover story.
1. United Heroes Adventures Announcement

**"Originally uploaded in the Exo War story"**

* * *

**Announcing: United Heroes Adventures**

**BGM-Sonic: After the Sequel OST-****Pomp and Circumstance**

Greetings ladies and gentlemen. KingFrancisX here, bringing you the latest update in the United Heroes franchise. As most of you may know, "Exo War" was the last story in the United Heroes series, ending with a total of 16 completed stories. It's been a few days since that story and the 2nd anniversary of the United Heroes franchise is here (April 4, 2019 to be exact). In addition to the "Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds" remake I'm currently working on, I'm here to announce the sequel series to the original "United Heroes" saga called "United Heroes Adventures".

What is United Heroes Adventures?

Like I just said, United Heroes Adventures is the sequel to the original "United Heroes", set in the unified world after the events of "Exo War".

It'll have the same cast of characters from before like the D-Avengers among countless others, though the primary main characters will be focused on Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ruby Rose.

This new series won't have an overarching story involving Exo Stones and whatnot like the original series had, at least for now anyway. Just individual adventures where you don't necessary need to read the previous one to have a better understanding on the current story.

What changes should you expect?

I want this new series to be a semi-clean slate for me. The anime influence will be lessened greatly. Which means I'm no longer going to add openings/endings. I thought it was a good idea at first, but lately I found them incredibly unnecessary considering this isn't a televised show. This new series will be more "comic book" and "cartoon" inspired, as well as some "video game" inspiration, mainly from "Marvel vs. Capcom". There still will be previews, or in this case "recaps", Sonic Adventure 1 and/or 2 style at the beginning of a new chapter.

There will be less emphasize traveling to different dimensions and saving the universe all the time. Most of the series will take place in the unified world, "Mobiant Earth". Most stories will now just have "city" to "world-ending" stakes, with the occasional "save the universe" story from time to time.

What stories do you already have planned?

Plenty, though most not set in stone. First story of United Heroes Adventures is:

The Lost Continent (a Sonic Lost World adaptation)

After that, here are some other ideas for stories that may or may not happen, in no particular order:

A Spider-Man: Friend or Foe adaptation with Mysterio as the main villain

A Super Smash Bros. 4 story crossed with Marvel's Contest of Champions

A Sonic Mania story adaptation, starring Classic Sonic and Spider-Man 2099 as the main characters

Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time adaptations

And one original story where Spider-Man graduates high school and attends college at ESU

There most likely won't be a Sonic Forces adaptation considering the new world Sonic and his friends now live in, and the fact we kinda got that in "Exo War". I am considering to bring Infinite into this series one day and be introduced in a new plot unrelated to Sonic Forces.

Again, beside "Lost Continent", the stories I've listed above MIGHT NOT happen. I do hope you guys look forward to Lost Continent. I plan on writing that story in conjunction with Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds remake (you should go check it out). Look forward to the first brand-new story in the new Untied Heroes Adventures series soon.

**BGM End**


	2. Character and Setting Bio

_Main Characters Bio_

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-System Select (OST ver.)**

**Main Setting: Mobiant Earth **

After the events of Exo War, the worlds of Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY have stayed merged. Mobiant Earth, the merged planet of Earth, Mobius, and Remnant. 7 months have passed since the Thanos Invasion (meaning 1 month after the epilogue of Exo War). There have been plenty of changes in this new world. The continents have new names such as North Amerius (Earth's North America, Mobius's Northamer, and Remnant's Sanus). New Zones have been discovered. Technology is better than ever. Dust is not as important for everyday life thanks to regular electricity but is still used. And Grimm aren't as common in the world. A new world with a new story ready to be written.

Main Races: Humans, Faunus, Mobians, as well as Mutants and Inhumans

**The Main Characters**

Peter Benjamin Parker, aka Spider-Man

Age: 18

Current Costume: Advanced Tech Suit (a classic red and blue suit with influences from "Advanced Suit" and "Tech Suit")

Original Home Universe: Earth Prime

Description: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man with amazing spider powers is back. Nearly 4 years since he learned with great power comes great responsibility, Peter Parker is still balancing his double life as a senior in Midtown High and a fully-fledged superhero, always using his arachnid abilities and legendary quips to save the day. It's been 7 months since he and his team, D-Avengers, and countless other heroes helped saved reality from Thanos and the Masters of Evil. He's back doing smaller stuff like protecting the streets of New Vale City and stopping criminals. He's currently in an investigation involving missing (Mobian) animals from the city, a case that'll reunite him with old friends and take him to a brand new location.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 16

Original Home Universe: Mobius

Description: The world's fastest supersonic hedgehog unrivaled in speed returns. His action and attitude are legendary and he possesses many high-speed offensive and defensive abilities. Sonic has gotten himself in a bizarre of crazy-interdimensional adventures recently ever since his first meeting with Spider-Man. He has returned from his world tour of Mobiant Earth to investigate the missing animals that'll lead him to his old nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

Ruby Rose

Age: 16

Original Home Universe: Remnant

Current Costume: Volume 4-6 Outfit

Description: This up-and-coming Huntress reappears for a new adventure during her second year at Beacon Academy. Wielding her gun-scythe called the Crescent Rose, possessing a Semblance of speed, and mystical silver-eyes, Ruby is a force to be reckoned with. If not on her own, she has her own team called Team RWBY, consisting of herself, heiress partner Weiss Schnee, cat faunus Blake Belladonna, and big sister Yang Xiao Long. Ruby assists Spider-Man and Sonic on the missing animal case that'll take them to the Lost Hex, a lost world in the sky that might get her an "A" on her new history report.

Doctor Eggman

Age: Unknown

Original Home Universe: Mobius

Description: Dr. Eggman is the evil scientist that rules the Eggman Empire and was partially responsible for fusing the universes. He is a former member of the Masters of Evil, a man with an IQ of 300 who spends his days turning animals into robots to help him create Eggmanland, but his plans always end in failure thanks to Sonic and his friends. To avoid this, he relocates to the Lost Hex to create a new robot army to take over the world.

The Deadly Six

Each individual's age: Unknown

Original Home Universe: Mobius

Description: The Deadly Six are a group of Zeti that plan to eliminate the heroes and take over the world once it is destroyed. The tough and intelligent red leader Zavok! A feisty color to match her feisty personality, Zeena! A fan of the noms, Zomom! Sharp horns and a sharper tongue, Zazz! Braindishing both age and wisdom, Master Zik! And finally, the brooding spy, Zor!

Anti-Venom

Age: Unknown

Original Home Universe: N/A

Description: No one knows who Anti-Venom is or where he came from. He doesn't even know himself. A white symbiote that resembles the late Venom with no memories of his past, awakened from a coma in the Lost Hex. Though his memory may be blank, Anti-Venom is still highly dangerous. His symbiote doesn't possess the common weaknesses of other symbiotes and has the unique ability to "cure" anything, whether it be cancer, destroying other symbiotes, or even eradicating Spider-Man's radioactive powers.

**BGM End**


	3. Prologue: Brand New Day

_Prologue: Brand New Day, Brand New World, Same Old Evil_

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

Earth Prime. Mobius. Remnant. These three worlds represent what one would call "parallel dimensions". Dimensions that have many great similarities but glaring differences. Earth is home to such marvelous heroes that are always ready to protect the world. Mobius belongs to anthropomorphic animals that constantly fight for their freedom. And Remnant is a fairy tale brought to life along with its warriors. Since the dawn of time, these worlds and its heroes stood separate in their own universe, until a day unlike any other arrived.

An evil force used a great power to merge these universes together and threatened to conquer this new world. The heroes of this united world worked together to defeat this evil. It was a long, tough battle, but the heroes managed to thwart this evil and save the world. Unfortunately, certain circumstances have made it near impossible to separate the worlds as they once were, leaving them merged forever. The heroes of this new world made a promise to protect their new home from anyone that dares to threaten it. 7 months have passed since that "Convergence". The people of newly-named "Mobiant Earth" have grown used to living in a world filled with new cities, zones, and most importantly, the people from the universes different from their own. A brand new world with a new story just waiting to be written. And that story will begin now.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Above the clouds of Mobiant Earth**

"Where is it…" said an egg-shaped scientist talking to his two robot lackeys. That scientist's name is the evil Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but no one cares about that name and prefers to call him Dr. Eggman.

Eggman is an evil genius that was born on Mobius and has spent many decades trying to take it over by turning harmless animals into killer robots, but a certain blue hedgehog always got in his way to foil his plans. He was one of the villains partially responsible for the fusion of worlds and spent many months in prison to pay for his crimes. But as if prison could hold a genius with an IQ of 300. In due time, he made his escape without anyone knowing, but it was only a matter of time until people figured out and formed a manhunt for the dangerous genius. To avoid this, he located a place in the skies that no one knows about and was regarded as a myth, making it the perfect hiding spot and the perfect place to begin his plans for world domination. So, together with his robot underlings, the sassy Orbot and the dimwitted Cubot, and three Buzz Bomber Badniks, Eggman set off to find this "lost world".

Riding on his Egg Mobile and after hours of searching above the clouds, Eggman founds what he was looking for: a mysterious, unexplored continent floating in the sky above Mobiant Earth, looking very hexagonal with different parts of the continent housing a variety of different areas.

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Eggman**

Eggman smiled gleefully and a bit creepily that he was the first person in the world to uncovered this lost continent. "There it _is_, boys…The flying continent of Lost Hex! And my ticket to world domination!" Eggman said, rubbing his maniacal gloves.

"**Neat!" **Cubot said.

Eggman parks the Egg Mobile in an open-field in a pasture of planetoids with an appearance similar to a "green hill". "_Ahhh_, breathe that fresh air! Look at the sparkling water! I can't WAIT to pave this place over!" Eggman smiled as he and his robots walk together through this oddly-familiar zone.

"**Does this place look familiar to anyone else?" **Cubot asked, getting the strange feeling he's been to a place like this before judging from its "green" and it "hills".

"**Oh, not at all. Completely original terrain here for sure." **Orbot replied, possibly joking it's hard to tell. He turns to his egg boss to ask an important question, **"Not that I don't enjoy some downtime, boss, but what are we doing out here?"**

"**Ohhh, is it lackey appreciation day? Or a scavenger hunt? Are we lookin' for somethin'?" **Cubot babbled.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Eggman Machine**

"Oh, you've _found _something." A mysterious but tough and threatening voice startled the villainous group from behind their backs, scaring Cubot and Orbot to close themselves up. Eggman turns around to be greeted by what appears to be one of the locals: a red creature with horns with a very stocky build and claws that just spell deadly.

"Any intruders of Lost Hex find the same thing. Trouble." The red creature threatened Eggman.

"Ah, you must be one of the fabled 'Zeti' I've been looking for," Eggman smiled, stroking his mustache without a care in the world, seemingly not afraid of this Zeti, "Thank you for making my search all the more simple."

"You came here _knowing _what you'd find? You're either incredibly brave or laughably foolish—perhaps both? What name shall we put on your tombstone?" The red Zeti taunted as he walks closer to confront his new enemy, scaring Orbot.

"**Boss, sir? He's almost in striking distance!" **He told his master but Eggman's not worried, as he even does a mocking bow to the Zeti.

"I am Dr. Eggman—the most brilliant scientist in the world, and soon to be your new master." Eggman boldly said to the tough-looking Zeti.

"HAHAHA! Very good. How do YOU plan to control ME?" The red Zeti taunted, finding it laughable someone like Eggman could control him.

"By beating you into submission, of course. FIRE!" Eggman points his Buzz Bombers to attack the Zeti. The red beast easily leaps from their blasts, then proceeds to touch his head with two fingers to perform a special technique that, after pointing his fingers at the Badniks, allow him to control them and turn to his side, leaving a shocked Eggman with just his pathetic lackeys.

"It's been some time since I got to play with someone else's machines. Very creative designs. You were saying something about beating me into submission?" The red Zeti once again taunted the mad doctor.

"Fascinating…" Eggman pondered the Zeti's strange ability to control magnetic fields.

Cubot whispers to Orbot, **"Psst! If we save ourselves, can we blame it on weird-alien-mind-control?"**

"**Shh!"**

Though his lackeys look worried against this new foe, Eggman surely isn't as he whips out a mysterious conch from his jacket. The conch is very long, with long pointy spikes on the outer surface and is colored dark purple. Also, its opening glows red. "Ah, right. On to the subjugation." Eggman said. He blows into the conch, causing it to glow red and gives off a low-pitched sound that seems highly effective, and painful against the Zeti as he desperately covers his ears to block the sound.

"…Must…resist…" Too bad for him, the conch's powers prove too much for even this mighty beast and forces him to kneel before his new master.

"Well? I can do this all day." Eggman smiled with a menacing, creepy face.

"NO! N-No. I…I relent." The Zeti said while sweating the pain off of him.

"'I relent…?'" The smiling Eggman puts his hand over his ear to taunt the Zeti to saying the right words he wants to hear.

"I relent…_master_." The red beast begrudgingly said, deeming Eggman as his new lord and master.

"**Yeah, maybe that self-preservation talk was a little premature." **Cubot said, regretting his words from before.

"The exceedingly rare, and completely worth it, Cacophonic Conch, ladies and gentle-bots." Eggman showed his bots his new toy for enslavement of the Zeti, the Cacophonic Conch.

"**Ah, and here I thought you'd taken up collecting sea shells." **Orbot joked.

"Now then, whatever you name is…" Eggman speaks to the still weakened Zeti he subjugated.

"Zavok." The Zeti gave his name.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. For my plans to succeed, I need an army. But first, find me a nice, quiet place where I can set up my base of operations." Eggman ordered his new Zeti minion.

Zavok whole-heartedly doesn't want to but he has no choice but to follow Eggman's orders as he doesn't want to hear an encore of his conch-playing skills. "Follow me." The Zeti said, leading a gleeful Eggman and his minions to a place where he could set up a lab to work in.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Eggman's New Base on the Lost Hex**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man OST-Venom Cinematic**

Begrudgingly, Zavok leads Eggman and his pathetic lackeys to a spacious dark, empty room with lights to help them see. "I suppose 'this' is to your likening?" The red zeti asked his master.

"A little spacious and empty, but I could work with this." Eggman commented.

Nervously, Orbot starts tugging on Eggman's pants to get his annoyed attention, **"Um, boss. What is that?" **He points to show him what appears to be a giant white web hanging from the ceiling, but the web looks more "alien" than a normal spider web or one from a particularly annoying spider-themed hero. More importantly, this alien webbing seems to be holding something, a white cocoon hanging from it.

"Alien cobwebs? And what is that it's holding?" Eggman asked while narrowing his eyes to stare at the alien web. "You, Zavok, explain now!" He asked his new minion.

"To be honest, it's a mystery to me too. Showed up here nearly a year ago." Zavok answered, having the faintest clue what this alien webbing means.

"Well clean it up! I want this place spotless by the time I set up a lab!" Eggman ordered.

"Hmph." Zavok scoffs but reluctantly follows his orders. The powerful zeti fires a fireball to burn the alien cobwebs, but not the cocoon it was holding. With the webbing destroyed, the cocoon drops down in front of Zavok and Eggman making a loud thump that made them guess something, or someone, was inside it.

A disturbing alien growl was heard from within the cocoon that frightens Orbot and Cubot. From inside the sack is a creature that immediately opens its alien red eyes from its black eyespots after his "nest" was destroyed and he was forced to be awaken. _**"RRRAAAAGH!" **_The creature breaks free from its web cocoon by cutting it open from within using its two white hands that can morph into sharp blades. This creature appears to be a white symbiote that has a black spider-emblem on his chest with an overall appearance that reminds one of the deceased symbiote named Venom.

"GAH! What's a symbiote doing here?!" Eggman exclaimed in shock that the Lost Hex was also home to a symbiote, and a dangerous-looking one from what it seems.

"_**Who…has awakened me…from my slumber?" **_The vicious symbiote asked, giving a stare to a frightened Eggman and an unfazed but slightly intrigued Zavok. _**"You…you two look like a good snack to BITE on. I don't remember the last time I've been so famished. I don't remember much at all…but to KILL PREY!" **_

The white symbiote pounces at Zavok first, seeing him as a better opponent unlike Eggman who runs for his life. The alien creature sends Zavok crashing to a wall with just one punch. The red zeti quickly recovers and leaps to his side before the alien could follow up with another deadly strike. _**"Where do you think you're going?" **_The alien protrudes tendrils from his body to chase and grab Zavok by the arm, then proceeds to have fun slamming him on the floor repeatedly, _**"I cannot wait to crush you! Nyahahaha!" **_

The alien might've underestimated Zavok a bit, as just before the next slam Zavok reorients himself and lands on his feet this time, pinning himself there as he uses his strength to hold the tendrils on his arm, "You remind me of one of my brothers and your strength is formidable. But you will still lose." With a mighty yank, Zavok pulls the alien to a heavy punch that knocks him back a few feet, but it was not nearly enough to put it down.

"_**Oh, you want to play ROUGH do you? Fine! I can…do this…all day…" **_Suddenly, the alien feels weak, possibly for being trapped in that cocoon for so long. He kneels down in exhaustion while Eggman and his robot lackeys watch from a distance, _**"Where…where am I? WHO…who am I? I…I…" **_The symbiote with amnesia then just falls flat on his face unconscious, confusing and/or intriguing the surrounding party of the mystery of this new symbiote.

**BGM End**

* * *

**A few hours later…**

The unconscious white symbiote was placed in a liquid green tube now that Eggman has finally set up his lab for research and conquest after that little battle. Eggman uses this opportunity to scan the symbiote and learn anything that might prove useful.

"**Never thought we run into symbiote up here. Not one that has amnesia." **Orbot said to his boss as he works.

"Just what I needed: more killer aliens. Like the mess a few months ago wasn't terrible enough." Eggman replied, still researching the symbiote.

"**Who do you think is being controlled by the symbiote?" **Orbot asked, wondering who the host of this white symbiote could be.

"Like I care! And it's not like the symbiote is in control. Unlike most symbiote, this one appears to be totally insentient." Eggman replied, saying the symbiote isn't "alive", so whatever actions it commits, it's because of its host. He presses a button on his computer that gives him more information about this white symbiote, "Oh, this is interesting. This symbiote doesn't possess the same weaknesses as others. It's totally immune to all forms of fire, sonics, and electricity. And look at this. The antibodies it produces are off the charts. It has the potential to cure anything it touches!"

"**Like what, boss?" **Cubot asked stupidly.

"Anything! We're you not paying attention?! This 'Anti-Venom' can cure just about everything, from diseases to people with super powers!" Eggman retorted. Then immediately, he ponders something a great thought deeply, "Like maybe annoying speedsters…or people who gained their powers from radioactivity…Perhaps can drain one's Aura and Semblance permanently…" Then a huge, wide, very creepy smile forms on the doctor's face as a wonderful idea pops up in his head.

"Orbot! Release Anti-Venom!" Eggman ordered his orb-shaped lackey.

"**Is that what we're calling him?" **Orbot asked.

"That's what I'M calling him! Hurry it up! We do not want to keep our amnesiac friend stuck in a cocoon for another year!" Eggman smiled.

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Eggman**

Orbot presses a button that drains the liquid from the newly-named Anti-Venom's tube. Once the liquid was drained, the tube opens up to allow the amnesiac symbiote to drop down. _**"Hmm…" **_Anti-Venom checks himself to see he is back to full strength, _**"I'm back at full strength. How?" **_

"Thanks to my genius accelerating your healing factor." Eggman walks up to his former foe.

"_**Who are you?" **_Anti-Venom asked the smiling doctor.

"I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientist genius of Mobiant Earth! It was I who revived you from the dead, Anti-Venom!" Eggman replied.

"_**Anti-Venom? Is that my name? I-I don't remember." **_Anti-Venom asked, having no memory of his past at all.

"It's natural." Eggman replied.

"_**What do you mean?" **_Anti-Venom responded.

"I don't know." Eggman shrugged.

"_**Stop playing dumb!" **_Anti-Venom retorted.

"I'm not playing dumb. Hohohoho! Ohohohoho!" Eggman laughs, flapping his hands to his sides, which makes Anti-Venom suspicious but honestly more confused. "You see, you once worked for the Eggman Empire but suddenly disappeared for almost a year until I found you." Eggman lied to Anti-Venom, giving him false information about his past.

"_**Eggman Empire…? I worked with you?" **_Anti-Venom asked, actually buying his lie.

Eggman nodded, "Indubitably. You were one of my top enforcers. You're not the first symbiote that worked for me. There were two more like you, but one of them was a traitorous brat and the other is in a coma," He said, referring to Cinder Fall and Salem respectively, two people he used to work with in the past, "You're all I got, Anti-Venom. Continue working for me to conquer the world below and I'll tell you about your past."

Anti-Venom ponders this proposal that might give him the answers he needs about his past, about who he was and how he ended up on the Lost Hex. _**"I…believe you. I will help you on your conquest." **_Anti-Venom agreed to work with Eggman and stay dumb to his lies.

Eggman smiled, "Excellent! It is so nice to have you back, Anti-Venom!"

"Dr. Eggman. I have returned with my team."

Zavok's voice is heard as the red Zeti re-enters Eggman's lab along with five other deadly Zeti: A feisty green color to match her feisty personality, Zeena! A yellow fat fan of the noms, Zomom! The pink zeti with sharp horns and a sharper tongue, Zazz! The blue braindishing both age and wisdom, Master Zik! And finally, the brooding spy, Zor!

"Let me introduce you to my 'Deadly Six'." Zavok told his master.

"_**Do I kill them?" **_Anti-Venom casually asked his new master.

"Why do you want to kill your new friends? We're all friends here, right?" Eggman asked both parties he has enslaved either through persuasion, lies, or force, something that irks Zavok to no end.

"All of you are going to help me build an army strong enough to take over the world. And to do that, we need animals. LOTS of them! I've already hired a few more flunkies to kidnap the animals of New Vale City. The Deadly Six. You've got work to do on the world below, so go down there and bring me animals. Anti-Venom. You will stay here for now." Eggman ordered his new minions. "Chop-chop! We don't have time to waste! I have a world to conquer, and a few enemies that need to be taught a lesson!" Eggman said sinisterly, smiling maliciously at the thought that with an ally as strong and unique as Anti-Venom who can "cure" anything, including super powers, and the Deadly Six who has the powers to manipulate magnetic fields, he is practically unstoppable. And no hedgehog, spider, or a few Huntsmen could beat him this time.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: The Lost Continent is now officially underway. Prologue is done. The beginning of this issue was based off the "Archie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013" that served as a comic book prequel to Sonic Lost World. So if the dialogue looks familiar, there's your answer. The mystery of Anti-Venom serves as a major plot point in this story and will go more into detail as it progresses. Next time, we finally get to reunite with Spider-Man and his interdimensional friends. **


	4. Issue 1: Back to Basics

_Issue 1: Back to Basics_

**One Week Later…At New Vale City**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse OST-My name is…Peter B. Parker**

'_Alright, let's do this "one last time",' _said in the thoughts of one 18-year-old web-slinging hero dressed in red and blue tights, running along on top of a building, _'My name is Peter B. Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for nearly 4 years, I have been the one and only Spider-Man. In this universe anyways. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.' _Spider-Man flips off the edge of the building he was running on to perform one of his signature web swings and some hardcore parkour through the peaceful night of New Vale City.

'_You see I saved the city, fell in love, broke up a few times, saved the city some more, maybe too much. I'm a senior in high school. Joined the Avengers. Saved the world. Saved the universe on an occasion. And that was all back in regular ol' New York. In case some of you missed it, don't know how you did, my universe and two others merged together by a couple of jerks we later beat up. We now live in this new world called 'Mobiant Earth', and it's been like this for the past 7 months. I mean, it hasn't been all bad. Sure I made some new enemies from those universes. Broke my back one time. A drone flew into my face. Kept showing up late for school half-asleep. But I handled it like a champ. Wanna know why? Because I'm the Amazing Spider-Man. So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to get back up. And it's a good thing too.'_

**BGM End**

The amazing webslinger lands perfectly like a spider on top of a rooftop near an abandoned warehouse, _'Because for the past week, there's been numerous reports about missing animals around the city. The kind from Mobius. We call those types, "Mobinis". Creative, I know. Thugs have been taking them from zoos and parks to your local pet shop. I've managed to save a few, but if I'm going to stop this, I need to go to the source. Thanks to a little tip from Ben Urich from the Bugle, there's gonna be some trade between gangs involving the animals happening right here at this warehouse. Why is it always a warehouse and not an abandoned cafeteria? Now I'm just making myself hungry.' _He jokes as he spots a few thugs and crooks entering the warehouse suspiciously, some unloading capsules containing the missing animals and bringing them in, _'There're the animals. And as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, it's up to me to bring them back to the neighborhood, and give those thugs a friendly smackin'.'_

The webhead slides down the building before making one heck of a leap to the rooftop of the warehouse, making sure he landed silently as he senses some trouble inside using his incredible Spider-Sense, _'Ooh, I sense a party gathering. Better take out a Spider-Bot to see what I'm up against.' _

Using his signature hand gesture to shoot something out of his Web Shooters, a red automatic drone shaped like a spider pop outs and crawls through the ventilation shaft to have a closer look inside the warehouse. Peter uses his suit's HUD to see what Spider-Bot sees. Inside the secured warehouse, Spider-Bot sits on a wall to see a bunch of thugs standing behind a man with a bowler hat and a cane, his ice-creamed partner who wears the same black bowler hat as him, and a man wearing hunter-themed clothing holding knives. This gang is politely confronted by another gang, if you can call them that. Led by Pronghorn sisters is a small army of Badniks and cybernetic soliders wearing uniforms similar to one fat egg doctor.

'_This is definitely a party I wasn't expecting. I recognize most of these lovable gents,' _Peter jokes as he turns bower hat man's faction of thugs, _'Roman Torchwick and his silent ice cream loving partner, Neopolitan. They were a couple of crime thugs from Remnant, one of the worlds that merged with mine. They weren't really that impressive, against me anyways. Next to them is someone I'm WAY too familiar with and his hunger games, Kraven the Hunter. I can imagine Torchwick hired him to steal the animals since he's too lazy to do it himself. Or he's too old. That would explain the crane.' _Peter then shifts attentions to the faction with the robots and cyborgs. _'Right there is the North Amerius Egg Army, led by the Egg Boss sisters, Clove and Cassia the Pronghorn. They used to be called the "Northamer Egg Army" from Mobius before, ya know, worlds collided. With them here, it's obvious why they need the animals and who the real bad guy is. But I thought Eggman was in jail. Should've known better.' _His attention is then turn to see Torchwick's gang trading animal capsules for some new high-tech weapons created by the Eggman Empire. _'And the pieces are coming. Trading a capsule of cute woodland creatures for a crate full of dangerous weaponary that could spark a gang war. Whelp. Can't have that. Better go do something about it. But first, a little stealthy spider action.' _He said before entering quietly entering the warehouse himself.

* * *

**Inside the Abandoned Warehouse**

Spider-Man infiltrated into the warehouse with no trouble at all as he crawls on the ceiling to stealthily take out as many thugs and soliders as humanly can while Torchwick babbles his mouth. "Hurry it up loading those capsules, boys! I don't have all night!" The crime boss ordered his minions loading the animal capsules he's secured into some of the Blowfish Transporter Badniks parked back. He turns back to Clove and Cassia, "Is there anything else your boss wants me to waste my time doing?"

"Continue capturing more animals and you'll continue receiving support from us." Clove stoically replied to the Vale criminal.

"I've already kidnapped and stolen practically every single fuzzy rodent in this city. What more do you want me to do?" Torchwick asked.

"Then I guess we're done here." Clove replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm in a mood to try out these new toys." Torchwick chuckled a bit menacingly, taking out one of the new high-tech guns built by Eggman for him and his gang. "With these new weapons and Fisk still behind bars, I'll DEFINITELY become the new Kingpin of Crime! Hahaha!"

"Sssh!" Kraven suddenly told the chuckling criminal to shut up.

"Don't 'sssh' me!" Torchwick retorted, annoyed.

"Some of our men have been knocked out." Kraven noticed there are less thugs now than they were a minute ago.

"Same with us." Clove's younger cybernetic sister, Cassia noticed that some of her Egg Soliders and Badniks have been quietly knocked out or just straight up disappeared.

"How the hell did that happen?" Torchwick asked.

Kraven sniffs the air, grabbing the scent of the intruder, one he recognizes almost instantly, "The Spider. He is here. I can smell him."

**BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Kingpin Henchmen**

"Why do people always say that? I wash this costume whenever I remember to, but it wouldn't matter because I keep running into you smelly gents." The leading thugs of both factions look to the ceiling to find the quippy Wall-Crawler casually sticking up there while surrounded by a dozen crooks and badniks he webbed up without them noticing.

"Aaargh! Not that annoying accursed bug again! Kill him!" Torchwick ordered his men, along with the Egg Army to turn their attentions to kill Spider-Man. Guns and lasers among other dangerous attacks are fired on the wall-crawler and missing terrible.

"Thanks guys, but I already took a shower," Spidey jokes as he jumps down, swerving through their shots with ease, "But you gentlemen could certainly use a bath!" throwing a few Web Bomb to blast a few crowds with webbing, leaving them open for a blurry beatdown from the hero. After bouncing off an Egg Pawn, he commands his Spider-Bot to assist him battling the crooks by firing beams of electricity to weaken them for a finishing blow. "Shocking!" He still jokes while firing more of his awesome gadgets like Concussive Blasts and Impact Webbing. "C'mon, cyborgs, where's the arm cannons? And are one of you voiced by Khary Payton?" He continues joking as he defeats the cybernetic Egg Soliders. One of the big brute thugs rushes to grab Spidey, but the webhead was too nimble and fast to be caught, vaulting over the brute's head as he webs him up for a sweep-kick. "Ain't hugging this spider!" Peter forms a web hammer to smack him, sending him flying, crushing Badniks. More enemies from both gangs rushes to surround Spider-Man, which is a bad call as he still has a few cool tricks up his sleeve. "Let me take you for a ride. It'll be fun, I swear!" He surrounds himself in a web-like dome to initiate his "Rising Web" technique, and as the name implies, he rises into the air in his web dome while taking the crowd of fools up with him. Then, with a small use of his Aura, the web dome explodes, blowing all of the mooks down unconscious.

"Don't tell me you guys are tuckered out already? We've only just begun this party." Spidey joked. Of course, those were just mooks. Easy to beat. But what triggers his Spider-Sense might give him a challenge. Peter managed to dodge the two-headed spear from Kraven, who looks eager to fighting his old nemesis once again.

"You won't escape from me this time! Come, let us have our dance!" Kraven said, gripping on his spear.

"I never invited you to prom and I don't think I'll ever will." Spidey quipped as he dodges more of Kraven's vicious swings. Kraven is an opponent that, while sometimes gives Spider-Man a run for his money, is still someone he could handle. That becomes much harder once Torchwick, Neo, and Clove finally join the fight, making this a four-against-one brawl. "Hey-hey! Don't interrupt me while I'm smokin' Kraven. You'll all get a beating each, I assure you." He joked.

"Neo, would you shut him up?" Torchwick asked his partner as he's already tired of Spidey's annoying quips.

Neo smiles, dashing towards Spidey for a quick one-on-one clash using her umbrella blade. The two combatants are equally matched in speed and reflexes, but Spidey has the upper hand in strength. To counter this, she uses her Semblance to cast an illusion of herself to trick Spidey into breaking like glass. "Lil' Ms. Mysterio is still really annoying!" Peter quips before Neo appeared to smack him from his blind spot for Torchwick to finally get a few hits on him with his cane.

"Can I help?" Cassia asked her big sister, who is currently holding her purple energy scythe.

"Get the transport ready! We'll be leaving shortly!" Clove ordered as she gives a vertical swing on Spider-Man.

"Aw man. I never get to do the fun stuff." Cassia complained but reluctantly follows her sister's orders.

Kraven throws a metal ball that quickly turns into an electric titanium net trap that captures Spider-Man, pinning him to a wall. "Well this doesn't look good." Peter said jokingly as four of his enemies slowly approach him with their respective weapons.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Torchwick smirked.

"Did you _really _think you could defeat the four of us _all _by yourself?" Kraven taunted his nemesis.

"Possibly. And if he could…" A female voice said, surprising the villains. Suddenly, three familiar heroes crash through a window, each one a mobian: one is a two-tailed fox, the other is a red echidna, and the last one is a pink hedgehog wielding a hammer that packs a wallop. "We still want a piece of the action!" Amy finished, with her and her friends, Tails and Knuckles, protect Spider-Man as they confront the villains.

'_And if it isn't the backup I didn't call for: my good fox buddy, Tails. Hardheaded powerhouse, Knuckles the Echidna. And one of my favorite hammer people, Amy Rose.' _Peter joked in his mind, watching Knuckles and Amy take on the villains while Tails helps break him free form Kraven's trap.

"You know I _totally _had this, right?" Peter joked to Tails as he didn't call them, believing he could handle this operation himself.

"Says the guy trapped behind a trap." The fox quipped while using his Arm Cannon weapon to free Spider-Man. "Luckily, one of the animals told us something was happening here, so we got here as fast as we could. Figured you could use the backup."

"It does make life easier." Peter quipped.

Now it's a more even battle: Spider-Man embarrassing Torchwick. Tails is holding his own against Clove's scythe swings. Knuckles destroying Kraven's weapons with single punches. And Amy doing her best to keep up with Neo's illusions. "What's the matter? Too afraid to fight me yourself and prefer hiding behind your illusions?" Amy taunted Neo after bashing another one of her illusion clones. That was enough to tick the real Neo off, kicking the hedgehog through the air to Spider-Man's vicinity.

"Spidey! Hammer Web Throw!" Amy shouted.

"Sweet! This will be embarrassing!" Spidey replied. He fires two weblines, one at Torchwick's face and the other at the flying Amy to catch. With a few spins in place, he throws both of them at Neo's surprised attention. First hitting her with Torchwick, then immediately after comes Amy to smash them both straight into seeing stars.

Meanwhile, Kraven raises his two knives above Knuckles as he intends to stab him with them until they were web-yanked from his shocked hands. "Hey, Kraven. You should never bring knives to a knuckles fight!" Peter quips, kicking Kraven in the face towards Knuckles, who defeats the hunter with one heavy punch that almost crashed into Clove during her battle against Tails.

"This is pointless. We've already got what we needed! Fall back! Some of you, keep them busy while we get out of here!" Clove ordered her soliders to escape out back, along with herself. She leaves a few Badniks and soliders to keep the heroes occupied while she, her sister, and the rest of the Egg Army leave on transport ships with the animals they've traded for.

"I'll go on ahead and stop them!" Spidey told his mobian pals while zipping above the big crowd of mooks.

"Be careful!" Tails warned the webslinger.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Chasing Theme**

Spider-Man swing-kicks some guards as he makes his way outside to the docks to find most of the Egg Army have escaped on Blowfish Transporters. "Most of them are already gone…" He says until he spots one giant Buzz Bomber-shaped battleship that's still in range in the air to hop in, "Except for that one." He quickly uses his webbing to slingshot himself into the open hatch of the Badnik ship and finds a dozen animal capsules inside. He walks up to one to see the animals looking quite scared, "Don't worry, little guys. I'll get you all out of here. Just need to take out the pilot." He then walks up to the pilot seat to find there is no pilot driving the ship, "Who is not here. Maybe this thing's on auto-pilot."

"Close enough." A tough-and-menacing voice triggers Peter's Spider-Sense, prompting the webslinger to dodge the red punch from Zavok.

"You're the most colorful Wendigo I ever seen in my life." Spidey quipped, having no clue who or what Zavok is, or the fact he's not alone. His Spider-Sense immediately tells him to duck under the leaping claw swipe coming from the crazy Zazz, "What the heck are you people? Demonic clowns?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zazz crazily laughed.

"That's kinda why I asked!" Spidey quipped, then notices his left arm is binded by energy whips coming from Zeena at his side.

"Stay still, cutie." Zeena told the spider.

"Not today!" Peter uses his free hand to web yank Zeena away, freeing himself until he got attacked by the extremely skilled, and acrobatic Master Zik, "Master Yoda?! What is-?!" While he's distracted, Peter got kicked in the stomach by Zor, followed up with a belly tackle from Zomom, sending the poor spider to Zavok to have his bones crushed by his strong bearhug.

"You two look similar. Are you related by any chance?" Zavok asked while crushing Peter's bones as he references Anti-Venom, his new ally from the Lost Hex.

"Probably, if I had any clue what you're talking about!" Spidey quipped, having no idea about Anti-Venom's existence. A thin purple aura envelops Peter's body to give him enough strength to break free from Zavok's harsh grasp, bouncing off his head for a kick to the back, sending him back to other members of the Deadly Six.

"This is beneath us." Zavok said, already done playing with Spider-Man, but more done being Eggman's slave. But as long as he has the Conch, he and the other Six are at his mercy. To get this over with, the leading zeti uses his magnetic ability to throw a capsule out of the ship high above ground, horrifying Spidey.

"The animals!" He exclaimed. In that quick moment he was distracted, Zavok used that opportunity to punch Spider-Man out of the ship as well so that the Deadly Six could freely return to the Lost Hex with the animals they collected.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Advance 2 OST-Extra Ending**

"Okay Spidey, don't panic. You're just falling 1500 feet above the ocean with nothing to swing on. Nothing new to you." Spidey joked while falling high down the cold night sky that leads to the ocean below along with a falling animal capsule. He web-zips to the top of the capsule and presses the switch that frees the Flickies and other flying-themed animals trapped inside. "Lucky for these guys, they could fly. Unlucky for me, I can't." He joked as he's still in free-fall above the ocean.

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have just finished rounding up the other crooks including Torchwick, Kraven, and Neo as they head outside to see Spider-Man falling. "Tails, get him!" Amy said to her flying fox friend to save Spidey.

"Might be a little too late!" Tails replied.

Still falling from the sky, Spider-Man is running out of options how to save himself. "Still don't see anything to zip or crawl on. Should I start panicking or should I make this more dramatic?" He joked as he gets closer and closer hitting the ocean. Then out of nowhere, a stream of red petals too fast for the eye to catch catches Spider-Man before he made contact with the ocean and lands him next to his mobian friends, "Huh?!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-RWBY OST-This Will Be the Day (Instrumental)**

"You're getting sloppy, Spidey." A young 16-year-old girl with mysterious silver eyes dressed in red and black wearing a red cloak playfully taunts the experienced superhero with a smirking fingerwag.

Peter smirks after reunited with an old friend he hasn't seen in a bit, "Ruby. Long time no see, ya little rascal. What's been going on with you?"

"Not skydiving like you." Ruby smirked from her little quip.

"Clearly." Peter quipped back.

"Hey kid. Nice to see ya again." Knuckles smiled, walking up to them along with Tails and Amy.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Ruby happily waved at her mobian friends.

Spidey stares at Ruby while she's having a cheerful conversation with her animal pals she hasn't seen in a while, _'Ruby Rose. A good friend of mine from Remnant you'd mistake us for siblings. She is basically the little sister I never had. Haven't seen her since spring break two weeks ago. Been kinda busy to hang out. My fault. Superhero life, you know. Wonder what's been going on with her and her sunshine gang?'_

**BGM End**

"Now, Spidey, don't be mad, but I, uh, kinda, um…" Ruby adorably pokes her fingers together, looking quite embarrassed about something she's having trouble telling her big bro.

"Ummm, what?" Spidey asked, having no idea what Ruby is trying to say, until it shows up.

"Yo guys! What's up?!" The sound of a cheerful, 18-year-old blond girl gets everyone's attention. Spider-Man and his friends turn around to see some other old "huntress" friends of theirs driving up on a high-tech red and blue spider car: One is the cheerful blond on the driver's seat, the other is a black-haired girl with cat ears, and the last one is a girl with a ponytail wearing a white combat skirt.

'_I was wondering where the rest of Team RWBY were at. Heiress to the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee. Faunus black cat, Blake Belladonna. And my current girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long driving the Spider-Mobile, which…' _Peter takes another take at his car, the Spider-Mobile, which looks like it just went through war and barely survived, as evident with the numerous scratches and other damages on the car.

**BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Comical Event**

Seeing his personal car looking all types of busted frightens Spidey to scream, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" while an embarrassed Ruby chuckles.

"Tol'ja he would be mad." Weiss casually told a smiling Yang.

"Hiya, Webs. Fancy meeting you here." She cheerfully waved at her boyfriend.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SPIDER-MOBILE?!" It looks like you went through some of Screwball's challenges!" Spidey shouted, wanting answers.

"That's kinda what we've been doing all night." Blake calmly answered that's exactly what they did, going through the live-streaming criminal, Screwball and her wacky challenges for clicks online.

Amy exasperates, "That wacky girl again?"

"Why use my car for that lunatic's challenges?!" Spidey asked loudly.

"Ruby got her learner's permit yesterday." Yang smiled, happy her younger sister is learning to drive.

"Congratulations, but why MY car?!" Peter asked Ruby.

"You said we could borrow it." Ruby replied.

"To test out the new plane and boat modes I incorporated! Not to help give clicks for Screwball!" Spidey retorted.

"How else are we gonna track her down and put her away? We're killing two birds with one stone. One of the birds being Screwball and the other practicing my driving skills. Though I will admit, it was probably a bad idea to do both at the same time. Good idea, Yang!" Ruby said sarcastically to her big sister who thought of the idea of practicing her driving while tracking down Screwball, something Yang doesn't seem to regret judging from her smile and thumbs-up.

"Why my baby?!" Peter asked while looking at his half-destroyed Spider-Mobile, sounding like he wants to cry.

"Your baby? I was the one who built it. Although if you DO want one, you only need to ask." Yang flirted, teasing with her boyfriend.

"I am NOT thinking about that right now," Peter blocking her flirts, "What I am thinking is how I'm going to repair this? This is a very expensive car with custom parts, close to $50,000."

"Send me the bill." Yang casually offered to help.

"On a reporter's salary…Riiight." Spidey quipped, turning around with his arms crossed, seemingly forgetting he's friends with Weiss, Tony Stark, and other rich people, or that the money doesn't really matter and could simply repair with Tails's help.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Generations OST-Cutscene 3**

"So what are you guys doing this late at night?" Blake asked the friends who had interrupted a trade between Torchwick's gang and the Egg Army.

"We're investigating the disappearance of animals that's been happening all over the city. We managed to stop Torchwick that's been collecting them but the Egg Army got away with some of the animals." Tails answered.

"Oh yeah. Heard some of the Chao from Beacon's Chao Garden also disappeared. Poor things." Yang remarked.

"The Egg Army wants the animals? Does that mean Eggman's behind this? But wasn't he in jail?" Weiss asked.

"If it's not Eggman, I'll EAT the Master Emerald!" Knuckles scowled.

"I also ran into some weird people before I fell off their ship. They were six different-colored monsters I never seen before." Spider-Man told them of his brief encounter with the Deadly Six.

"There's still plenty of new stuff popping up in this merged world." Ruby replied.

"Does it explain why I feel like some of my memories have been altered and played out a little differently, like when Ock and Egghead first teamed-up?" Spidey asked, getting the feeling the past have been slightly altered and overwritten with something else similar, like they've been "remixed". (Hint: Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds RX)

"Just another effect of Doom's Genesis Wave. It's not a big deal. Right now, we need to focus saving the missing animals, and that means finding Eggman." Tails replied.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-The World Adventure (Piano Version)**

"We're gonna need Sonic's help for this. Where is he?" Amy asked Peter.

"I don't know where your boyfriend is. Last I heard, he was on another world tour and forgot how to turn on his phone." Peter quipped, having no clue what Sonic is doing at the moment.

"Seriously?! Ugh! That's so like him!" Amy retorted, annoyed of her self-proclaimed boyfriend's attitude.

"That's why you love him." Spidey quipped.

"You are right about that." Amy smirked.

"I get the feeling he'll notice quite soon, but I think we should turn off for the night." Blake suggested some sleep and continue their investigation tomorrow.

"By the way, Pete, did you finish that 12-page book report that's due tomorrow?" Amy asked her classmate at Midtown High School.

"And did you also study for our Spanish test that's in the morning?" Tails asked him another question regarding their studies.

"Oh yeah, totally! Got everything in the bag!" Peter lied.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Amy replied, with her and Tails instantly seeing through his lie with their deadpan stares.

"More like it was deep at the back of my mind to think long and hard about it." Peter joked.

"Seriously, Peter. How do you expect to graduate this year? You know college is going to murder you if you keep this up." Blake asked him, also not amused with how he continues to miss his studies because of his superhero life.

"I know, I know. Sometimes makes me wish somebody would just kill me to avoid all of that." Peter joked.

Upon hearing that, Weiss stands in place with a straight face as she takes out her rapier to answer Peter's wish. "Weiss." Ruby was standing beside her partner with a deadpan stare that's not aimed at her, simply telling her to stop the funny business.

"I was just being a good friend." Weiss replied as she puts away her weapon. "And as your friend, I recommend you clock out for tonight, Pete. Try to get some studying in. Get some sleep. Wake up early for some more studying. And you're good to go." She friendly recommended to her spider friend.

"Thanks for the advice, Miss Heiress Weiss Schnee, ma'am!" Spidey joked with a smirking salute.

"Don't make me slap you." Weiss smirked after a good chuckle.

**BGM End**

These good interdimensional friends all about to head home for the night, taking the damaged Spider-Mobile back for repairs. Everyone but Ruby exits the docks of the warehouse as the little huntress turns to the stars above with a smile on her face, thinking about her other close friend, Sonic. _'I wonder where he is right now on his journey?' _She asked herself in her thoughts.

* * *

**Flower Park Zone**

Flower Park Zone is filled with giant bouncy flowers, thorn-covered vines and other flora. Through this zone is a speedy blue blur belonging to the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. The grinning super speedster speeds through this zone, bouncing off multiple giant flowers to land on one of the tallest flowers in this zone. The blue hero uses his fingers on his mouth to blow a whistle a few times for an unknown reason, perhaps to see if anyone else is here. When no one response, he still smiles before jumping down to continue exploring the world.

* * *

**The next morning…at Beacon Academy**

The next day, a bored Ruby is sitting in her school uniform. She is sitting next to the other members of Team RWBY, right below the row where her other friends, Team JNPR, are sitting on. These two second-year teams along with other students are sitting in the middle of a lecture from their history teacher, Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, talking about a mysterious hexagonal continent.

"No one knows much about the Lost Hex. According to myth, it is said to be an unexplored 'future continent' in the sky from Mobius that is home to a fabled race of demons known as Zeti that possess an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields." The hyperactive Oobleck said as he zooms around the room while holding his coffee mug. "Even if this place existed, we are unsure if it or the Zeti survived the Convergence from seven months ago. If it did, it would be the greatest historical find this world will ever witness." He said, taking a sip from his coffee just as the last bell of the day rings, "And speaking of history, don't forget your history report due at the end of the week! Extra credit if it's something I don't know about!" He yelled at his retreating students exiting the class.

* * *

**Mystic Ruins Station Area…Outside Beacon Academy**

**BGM-Sonic Mania Adventures OST-Discovery (Special Remix)**

"What are you guys' history report gonna be about?" Yang asked her team as they walk outside of Beacon, intending to hit the train station to the city.

"I'm planning on writing my report about the ancient Babylonians. An ancient alien civilization of genies is just ASKING to get bonus points." Weiss answered, thinking about writing about the children of Babylon.

"Mine will be about the Inhumans and Attlian. I have to thank Crystal for allowing me to interview Medusa and Black Bolt about their history." Blake answered, saying her report is about the history of Inhumans.

"How do you interview a guy whose voice can destroy cities?" Yang joked.

"Well, what is your interview about?" Blake asked her partner.

"Managed to convince Knuckles to help me write about the lost Echidna Tribe. What's your report about, Ruby?" Yang asked her little sis, who seems a bit nervous to reply.

"I, uh, haven't really thought about it." Ruby embarrassedly replied that she doesn't have an ancient topic to write about.

"Ruby, you're as bad as Peter." Weiss remarked.

"I know. Maybe I'll go ask him and Tails for help. I'm sure they visited a few ancient zones and met ancient civilizations a bunch of times. I'll see you guys later!" Ruby dashed with her Semblance to the train to go meet up with Peter and Tails for help on her report.

* * *

**Outside Midtown High School**

"I'm impressed. You managed to pass your Spanish test and finish your book report all in one night." Tails said to Peter, walking with him, Amy and Mary Jane Watson outside of class now that it's done for the day.

"I know. I'm good." Peter quipped, smirking.

"Have you guys have any leads on the missing animals?" MJ asked her friends concerned for the missing animals from the city.

"Not yet, but we know Eggman's behind it." Amy replied.

"What could he be planning this time?" Peter wondered.

"Building a robot army to conquer the world?" Tails quipped as that is an Eggman thing to do.

"Nah. Too obvious." Peter joked.

"PETER! TAILS!"

Peter's gang stop on their tracks to see Ruby riding her Extreme Gear to meet up with them. "I need your help!" She requested from the smartest people she knows.

"Did you break the Spider-Mobile again?" Peter joked.

"No! I need help writing a history report that's due at the end of the week! I was hoping you guys might know something I could write about." Ruby requested.

"Sure, Ruby. We'll be happy to help. Just meet us at Central Park with the others." Tails smiled, happy to help out a friend.

Ruby replied with a happy smile on her face, "Thanks, guys! You're the best!"

"If Sonic was here, he might have some topics you could write about since he's always running around. Then again, he's not much of an historian." Amy joked.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Two hours later…at Green Hill Zone**

Sonic runs through his all-time favorite zone, Green Hill Zone, as he's returning from his world tour. During the trip back to New Vale City, he looks around the area for any of his animal buddies, but notices no one is here. No soul nor animal. Green Hill is totally empty, much to the hedgehog's confusion.

"…It's gotten awfully quiet around here." Sonic noticed. "When the wildlife goes missing, that usually means…" He just now decides to contact his friends with his Miles Electric, managing to get in contact with Tails about the missing animals. "Yo, Tails! Listen, I've been cruisin' around and noticed…"

'_A total lack of animals?' _Tails finished for him.

"Yeah. You noticed it too?" Sonic asked.

'_Everyone has! It's been happening all week in New Vale. Me and Spidey managed to save a few, but there's still a number missing. I think Amy found a lead, though. How soon can you get here?' _Tails asked his speedy friend.

Sonic smirked, "Tails. Really? You're asking ME that?"

'_Well, I don't know how far away you-.' _Before Tails could even finished, Sonic has already gone top speed back to New Vale City.

* * *

**Central Park, New Vale City**

"—are. Sonic? Hello?" Tails wondered what happened to Sonic after he just suddenly turned off his communicator. Right now, the two-tailed fox was hanging around Central Park with Peter, MJ, Amy, Knuckles, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR, the latter two in the middle of working on their history projects, though Ruby still has no idea what to write about.

Then to the great, startling surprise of his friends, Sonic suddenly appears between them, accidentally blowing the Beacon students' papers all over the grass or on their faces. "BOOM! Record time!" Sonic grinned with a pose, ignoring how much he pissed off some of his friends, mostly Weiss.

"Got bored exploring the world for the umpteenth time?" Peter joked with his favorite blue friend.

"As if. What'cha got for me, Amy?" Sonic asked as he walks up to Amy.

"Almost all the little animals have gone missing. We've been looking all week and only found a few. And an hour ago, I found this little guy." Amy shows Sonic the Mobini Picky animal that's currently clinging on Knuckles's face after Sonic scared him with his sudden arrival. "The poor thing is too scared to think clearly, but it DID tell me the others were being rounded up into the large 'metal eggs' that were carted off into the sky."

"That definitely sounds like Eggman." Ruby said.

**BGM-Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves OST-Operation Hippo Drop**

"I think that's a safe bet. Don't worry, li'l guy. We'll find your friends." Sonic promised the little pig, rubbing its head while giving him a comforting wink. "Amy, see if you, MJ, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR can round up any more animals and keep an eye on 'em." He ordered some of his friends.

"Sure thing!" Amy winked, giving a peace sign.

"You can count on us!" Jaune said, giving a thumbs-up.

"You mind sticking around and providing some protection, Knux?" Sonic asked the red brawler.

"You can count on me." Knuckles smiled, giving his blue buddy a bro-fist.

"And Tails, you, Peter, and Ruby come with me. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sonic asked three of his best pals.

"Sure. What is it exactly?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You bet! If Eggman is air-lifting the captured animals, the best place to spot him is from the air!" Tails responded.

"Sounds like a great idea. Let me get into costume and we're off!" Peter smiled.

"Alright, my friends! Here we GO!" Sonic grinned, looking forward to stop another of Eggman's plans as he senses another grand adventure for him, Tails, Spider-Man, and Ruby.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Nice first chapter, right? We see the gang reunited and having fun conversations, seemingly used to living in the new world. No universal-ending threat. Just simple stuff like stopping gangs and Eggman. A good breather story after the more intense, serious-focus Exo War, and with a much smaller cast. Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, and Ruby are the main heroes for this adventure. Look forward to it.**

**A little note for those curious: Neo's current attire is her "Volume 6" costume, that includes the black bowler hat like Torchwick's.**

**The Spider-Mobile now has the ability to transform into a Plane or a Boat, just like the cars from "****Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed".**

**Nexus240: I don't really have any plans to create a sub team of D-Avengers. The D-Avengers are already a sub team of the Avengers. I like to keep Miles Morales as an alternate dimension Spider-Man for now. No mobian Avatar character. And despite introducing Oscar Pine in the last story, I don't have any current plans for him as his cameo in Exo War was just to say he exists in this universe.**

**Question of the Chapter: A simple on. What was your favorite part of this issue?**


	5. Issue 2: Lost and Found

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Spider-Man: Watch out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! It's been 7 months since anything crazy happened around here. Animals have been reported missing all over town. Sounds like Eggman is back to his old tricks again. We can't have that now, can we? Sonic. Ruby. Tails. Hope you guys are ready for another adventure. Let's bust out the Tornado and track down Eggman.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 2: Lost and Found_

**The skies of Mobiant Earth**

The animals of New Vale City have gone missing and all fingers are pointing at Dr. Eggman, who is said to have escaped to the skies. Not a problem. If you're going to chase a mad scientist in the air, you must bring your own air support. And that air support is the Tornado. Or more specifically the Tornado-1, the futuristic-looking biplane built by Tails that was used during the Dark Gaia incident.

Team Spidey, which consists of Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, and Ruby are currently flying on the Tornado-1 in search for Eggman. Tails is behind the pilot seat driving the Tornado, sitting in front of Ruby who is wearing plane goggles to protect herself. Spidey and Sonic? Those two prefer standing on the wing, mostly because they're crazy and there's no other seat for them.

"THERE! I think I see—nope, that's a cloud!" Spider-Man joked, thinking he saw Eggman.

"Oh! Right THERE! That's—another cloud." Ruby pointed, also thinking she saw Eggman but she didn't.

"Ooh! That one LOOKS like a tubby mad scientist!" Sonic joked, spotting a cloud that might resemble Eggman, but it is not the real doctor himself. And this is all to the amusement of Tails who just smiles from his friends' antics.

"C'mon guys, we've got to get serious! I've got Eggman on radar!" Tails said, looking at his "Eggman Radar" and sees the mad doctor's symbol heading north.

"You've got Eggman-specific radar?" Sonic asked his fox buddy.

"After all we've been through?" Tails replied, referring to their many, many encounters with that evil genius and the constant times he keeps escaping.

"Touché."

Spidey's Spider-Sense then tells him something, something moving ahead of them. "My own Eggman radar is telling me he's right there!" He points ahead to the doc's Egg Mobile carrying an animal capsule.

"Let's go, Tails!" Sonic ordered.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Opening**

The Tornado-1 speeds up to chase Dr. Eggman along the clouds, with the mad doctor also accompanied by his robot lackeys, Orbot and Cubot. When they got close enough, Sonic says to his arch-nemesis, "Drop the critters, Eggman!" before the doctor ignores him by boosting ahead of the heroes. Once he gained enough distance between him and them, Eggman presses a button that releases the capsule.

"If you insist!" Eggman smiled, taunting his foes.

"How could he?!" Ruby remarked in horror that Eggman is so willingly to drop the animals out of the sky, showing no remorse for his own actions.

"Whoa, that's harsh!" Tails remarked, also horrified.

Using their quick thinking, Spidey webs up a curled-up Sonic, spins for a second before throwing him off the Tornado, reaching for the capsule's button but narrowly misses and would've fell to his doom if Tails didn't catch him on the Tornado.

"We'll have to swing back around for it!" Tails said.

"Predictable." Eggman said, knowing they would take this action. They come Orbot and Cubot uncaringly shoves themselves in front of their boss.

"**Very." **Orbot said.

"**They must really love those things!" **Cubot idiotically said.

Eggman shoves his annoying lackeys away and pulls out a laser gun. He aims it at the Tornado just as Spidey's danger senses tingles. "Watch out!" Peter shouted, but it was too late. Eggman fired his gun that hit the plane's wings and propeller.

"We're hit!" Sonic shouted as he and Spidey cling to the wing to save themselves while Ruby screams for her very life.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" The young Huntress yelled.

"HOLD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Tails shouted for his very life too.

As Tails does his best to regain control of the plane so they won't crash, Sonic was the first to notice something in the clouds that got him amazed. "_Whoa_! What's that in the clouds?" The hedgehog points to what appears to be a floating continent, spherically shaped but missing a few notable spots, and it's all hexagonal with different colored areas.

Tails gasps as he recognizes what this place is, "That must be the Lost Hex. COOL!"

"The Lost Hex?! We just learned about that in class!" Ruby said, recalling her boring history class with Dr. Oobleck earlier today. The little huntress was totally not expecting her new adventure would lead her to discover a lost continent she just learned about.

"The continent of illusions? I think I once heard Reed talked about it before. Never thought it was real." Spidey said, also remembering hearing about the Lost Hex one time before, with Reed Richards describing the Lost Hex as the "continent of illusions", whatever that means.

"Less LOOKING, more LANDING!" Sonic reminded everyone they are currently on a damaged plane in danger of crashing to this newly-discovered continent.

"Alright, I can land us, but it's gonna be bumpy!" Tails replied, drifting the Tornado into the Lost Hex and into a brand new zone that looks familiar but different at the same time.

**BGM End**

**Windy Hill Zone**

Windy Hill. A zone consisting of many planetoids full of idyllic, grassy setting level, with lush green trees and simple plant life. It was certainly bumpy, but Tails managed to land the damaged plane in this new environment with everyone safe and sound.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic asks his friends as he jumps off the wing.

"I think so." Ruby replied she's fine as she takes off her goggles and hops down next to Sonic. The two speedsters are simply amazed to be one of the first to have discovered a new continent, a zone full of planetoids, big and small, just like the tubular one the four heroes are standing on.

"This place looks _weird_." Ruby observed.

"And familiar. Why does it remind me of Green Hill?" Sonic scratched his head, getting the sense of déjà vu about this zone.

While those two stand around looking at their new surroundings, Spidey and Tails are checking the damage done to the Tornado. "How bad is it?" Peter asked the fox mechanic.

"There's a hole through the wing and the propeller got damaged. Nothing I can't fix in a few hours." Tails replied, saying the damage isn't too bad.

"We need to find Eggman! And the capsule he dropped! Ooh, I hope the animals are okay." Ruby said, worried for the little critters.

"Those things are pretty sturdy. I'm sure they're fine." Sonic assured his fellow speedster before turning to Spidey, "So what's the plan, Spidey?"

"Free the animals, find Eggman, and kick his egg butt off this new continent while Tails here fix the Tornado." Spidey gave the plan to his allies.

"Is that alright with you, Tails? Hate leaving you here on your own." Sonic asked his little bro, not liking the idea of leaving him by himself in new territory.

"You know I can handle myself. Don't worry. I'll be done by the time you guys are back." Tails smiled, assuring his big bro he'll be fine alone.

Sonic smiles and responds to his fox friend with a nod before turning back to Spidey and Ruby, "Okay guys, let's go make history being one of the first explorers exploring a new floating continent."

"Ah yeah! What're we waiting for?" Ruby smiled, feeling her blood getting all excited for some exploration.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Windy Hill (Zone 1)**

The three titular representatives of their respective worlds begin their adventure in this Windy Hill Zone. They run or swing along the planetoids that offers giant windmills to climb and huge islands to bounce between. On a tubular planetoid, they come across Motobugs dirtying this zone with their presence.

"Badniks! Seems that Eggman made himself home here." Sonic joked, using his homing attacks to defeat a few of the Badniks.

"That explains where he's been all this while. He got lost finding a lost continent to make it his." Spidey joked that Eggman found the Lost Hex before they did and made it his new base. The webhead kicks a Motobug to the air before catching it with his webbing to spin and slam on a small crowd, freeing the animals trapped inside.

Ruby jumps off the leaping Choppers from the rivers, switching her scythe into a gun to destroy them, then immediately transforms it to a War Scythe to slice open three Motobugs, freeing the grateful animals inside. "He's gotta be around here somewhere. Let's keep searching!" She told her friends.

After bouncing off a couple spring planetoids, they land next to a large windmill with small animal capsules. "Animals! Let's free them!" Ruby recommended. With a simply bounce on the switch, the animals were freed, thanking the heroes for saving them. "Stay safe, little guys! We'll find the rest of your friends." Ruby kindly assured the little critters before they continued on their adventure freeing more animals, fighting more Badniks along the way like Orbinauts and Snale Blasters. The young huntress uses her Semblance to temporary fly through the air as a stream of petals. Meanwhile, Spidey and Sonic use some hardcore parkour to travel up or beside walls.

"Finally perfected your parkour, huh?" Spidey asked the hedgehog while wall climbing up a windmill.

"What do ya think I've been doing lately? I've become better at it than you are." Sonic quipped, using his speed to wall run while leaving blue afterimages of himself.

"Dude, I am the parkour master! None can surpass my parkour-spider skills!" Spidey quipped.

"I don't mind taking some parkour lessons." Ruby said as the gang bounce off clouds in the sky.

"Sure thing. We'll teach you." Sonic smiled while running on another tubular planetoid.

"Oh, that is nice." Ruby said sarcastically, jokingly thinking Sonic and Spidey aren't good teachers.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sonic asked.

"No, of course not." Ruby replied sarcastically with a smirk and chuckle.

Not long after, the gang arrive at another tubular planetoid, this time one with wall rivers flowing down while Chopper Badniks leap from them. It is on this planetoid they reunite with a familiar cyan alien in a capsule. "Guys, look! I found a Wisp! Seems they're also living on this continent!" Spidey called out to his friends that he found a Wisp, more specifically the Cyan variant.

Sonic frees the Cyan Wisp from its capsule and talks to it, "Hey guys. Remember us? Saved your planet from Eggman at his amusement park? Thinking of helping us out like old times?" He asked the little alien if it remembers the heroes who saved the Wisps from Eggman and Doc Ock months ago. The little alien definitely remembers the heroes who saved his race and is more than happy to help them out on this new adventure. The Cyan Wisp enters Sonic's body, transforming him into the destructive Cyan Laser that zooms through the planetoid as it bounces off the prisms in the area.

"Can't let him get ahead of us. C'mon, big bro!" Ruby said to Peter as they run to catch up with the laser-powered Sonic. By the time the rose and the spider caught up with the hedgehog, he has already turned back to normal and freed the big animal capsule Eggman dropped earlier.

**BGM End**

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted his slow friends with a smirking fingerwag.

"Is that why you took the speedy laser alien?" Spidey quipped, annoying Sonic and getting Ruby to chuckle.

"We freed one of the capsules. Think we should contact the others?" Ruby asked if they should inform their friends from the world below of current events involving them.

"Give it a second. I'm sure Amy will call any second now." Sonic believed, getting the feeling Amy will call them before they call her.

* * *

**Back at Central Park, New Vale City**

A few of the animals are hanging around with the gang back on Mobiant Earth. The rest of Team RWBY, most of Team JNPR, Mary Jane, and Amy are comforting the little critters to assure them everything will be alright. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Jaune are having a bit of trouble keep their group of animals still, mostly Knuckles.

"Ha-ha. Take it easy there." Knuckles said, but the animals keep messing with him, bouncing on his head, thinking he's funny.

"I think they like you, Knuckles." Yang teased her fellow brawler.

"Stay still, please. We're on it, okay." Knuckles told the playing animals.

Amy pets one the pig animals to keep it from being scared, "Oh, stay calm, little guy. Our friends will get your buddies back." She takes out a Miles Electric to call up Sonic, who immediately answers it along with Spidey and Ruby with him.

'_See? Tol'ja she was going to call.' _Sonic told Peter and Ruby next to him.

"Sonic! Did you guys get those animals back from Eggman?" Amy asked him.

'_Uh, just the one container he tossed off his Egg Mobile.' _Sonic answered, surprising his friends they only found one so far.

'_And a few smaller ones.' _Ruby added.

"What?" Weiss remarked in shock.

"Wait a minute, just the ONE and some small ones? Pfft, weak! I would have gotten them all back by now!" Knuckles arrogantly believed.

"No you wouldn't!" Yang pushed the echidna away to be carried on his back by several animals as Team JNPR and MJ simply watch him being taken away while he yells several unclear phrases for help.

"Save the rest of them!" Amy urged them. "Oh, I hate to think what Eggman's doing to those poor things." She said, can't bearing the thought of the animals being enslaved by Eggman's cruelty.

Sonic nodded in understanding and gives her a thumbs-up of assurance, _'We're on it!'_

"Where are you guys anyway?" Mary Jane asked the explorers.

'_You wouldn't believe us, but we just found a new continent!' _Spider-Man told her.

'_We found the Lost Hex!' _Ruby joyfully told her friends on Earth they found the illusionary continent, something that greatly surprised her team and Team JNPR.

"No way!" Nora remarked in surprise.

"You mean the future continent we learned from class today?" Pyrrha remarked, also surprised of their discovery.

"But that place is a myth lost in history for hundreds of years!" Weiss remarked, both shocked and surprised her friends found the lost continent.

'_Not anymore, Ice Queen. The Lost Hex has just been found! We're gonna keep searching for Eggman. He's around here somewhere. We'll call back soon!' _Sonic told them before turning off the call to continue their adventure on the illusionary continent.

* * *

**Eggman's Base in the Lost Hex**

Orbot and Cubot are taking out animals from dozens of capsules to be placed in a Badnik assembly line, where it then becomes a simple case of the metal arms placing the animals inside their new robot home, ready for deployment and conquest. Eggman, Zavok, and Anti-Venom are watching the animals being enslaved into Badniks, much to Eggman's delight.

"Transformation 101. Bunnies to Badniks. Boom! Instant army. It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below." Eggman told his enslaved, and powerful minions.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman & the Deadly Six**

"You are quite the _mighty _conqueror." Zavok said with complete sarcasm, something Eggman doesn't notice and couldn't care less as he chuckles.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I conquered you, didn't I?" Eggman points at the annoyed zeti. "And with your help, I'll not only rule the world, I'll finally destroy that blue nuisance, Sonic, and his annoying D-Avengers!"

"_**Who the heck are they?" **_Anti-Venom questioned who are the D-Avengers.

"A troublesome band of wannabe young heroes led by that accursed bug, Spider-Man. He's also grown to be quite a nuisance the same level as Sonic. Even that little huntress girl they're always hanging around has also been getting on my nerves. Ohoho. I cannot WAIT to finally get rid of them in one fell swoop!" Eggman laughed as he walks up to his badnik assembly line to check how things progress personally, leaving a pondering Anti-Venom and the Deadly Six by themselves.

"Eggman wants the little Avengers destroyed." Zavok took note of the doctor's hatred for the young Avengers.

"Yeah, well _I _feel like destroying something!" Zazz psychotically said.

"_**You're ALWAYS like that." **_Anti-Venom remarked.

"But that's what I like about Zazz, Anti-Venom. Always ready for a fight, even before he knows what he's fighting." Zavok replied.

Zazz chuckled crazily, "You bet! Bring it on, and I'll rip it up!" he says, madly laughing and doing jumping kicks as he exits for the door to fight the D-Avengers.

"Win or lose, I'll learn something about our enemies." Zavok pondered.

"_**Especially this 'Spider-Man'. Something about that name…irritates me." **_Anti-Venom snarled, possessing a distinct unknown high levels of hatred for the wall-crawler he never met before in his life.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back with Team Spidey at Windy Hill…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Windy Hill (Zone 2)**

Spidey, Sonic, Ruby's travels through Windy Hill takes them to an area during a sunset. "Sundown already? We haven't been here that long." Spidey joked as the team casually walks through the area.

"This place is all kinds of weird." Sonic commented.

During their walk, Ruby suddenly stops to gasps, "I got it!" She said, getting an unknown idea that confuses the red and blue duo.

"Got what?" Sonic asked her.

"I can write my history report about the Lost Hex!" Ruby smiled after having a wondrous idea.

"History report?" Sonic questioned, wondering what that's all about.

"Ruby needed help what to write about for her history report, so she came to me and Tails for ideas." Spidey explained to his confused friend.

"This is so GREAT! Writing a report about an unknown continent will most definitely get me an A++ from Oobleck!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"It's a good thing you tagged along, huh kid?" Sonic smiled.

The excited huntress nodded her head happily, "Oh yeah! Peter! Can you help take pictures while me and Sonic jot down notes? I want this to make this the best report ever!"

"Sure thing, Rubes. We can save the world while completing your report." Peter smiled, more than glad to help out his little sis.

With a camera and some note pads in hands, the group split off for a bit to research Windy Hill. Ruby hops onto a windmill while writing down notes. Sonic destroys a few more Badniks while casually jotting down more notes as he falls from the air. With Spidey, he swings around acting as Ruby's photographer, taking amazing pictures of the environment from many incredible angles. While taking a few snaps, his Spider-Senses warns him of a few dark creatures he hasn't seen in a while.

"This is unexpected." Spidey jumps away from a claw strike from a Beowolf Grimm, who stands with some other Grimm like Beringels. Sonic and Ruby quickly reunite with Peter once they spotted the Grimm in the area.

"Wasn't expecting Grimm to be here. Been a while since I actually fought one." Ruby said, slicing them up with her scythe.

"There hasn't been that many since the Convergence wiped two-thirds of them out. Now stay still little puppies!" Spidey joked, kicking a Beowolf out of existence. As the webhead fights more Grimm, he then notices another Wisp capsule containing an "orb-shaped indigo" variant he's never seen before. "Never seen you before. Let's set you free, little guy." With a single web shot, the Indigo Wisp is free from its capsule. As thanks for freeing him, the alien allows Spider-Man to absorb his powers.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-"Color Power - Indigo Asteroid"**

"Oh yeah! Time to unleash the cosmos!" Spider-Man said. His red and blue costume changes to a neon indigo variant. A matching planetary ring made of indigo-colored webbing surrounds Peter. "So what can you do?" He wondered. His Spider-Sense tells him of a Beowolf lunging at him from behind. With a single shot from his enhanced webbing, the Grimm instantly converts into chunks of matter that circles around his new gravitational pull, allowing Peter to hover for a bit. "Woohoo! Look at me, guys! I have ORBIT!" Spidey jokes around, using his new "Indigo Asteroid Webbing" to pull in more Grimm into his Asteroid Web Ring. And once he converted enough, the gravity-powered wallcrawler unleashes a gravity explosion from his webbing, which either kills the remaining Grimm or disable gravity for them, allowing Sonic and Ruby to finish them off before his new powers disappears.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Windy Hill (Zone 2)**

"Not a bad power, Spidey. Wonder what all-new Wisp we'll find here." Sonic smiled.

"Just another thing to report for my report." Ruby chuckles from her little joke while noting the Indigo Wisp and the Grimm of the Lost Hex.

Then out of nowhere, from somewhere in this zone, Zazz's voice can be heard taunting the surprised heroes, "Ooh! They're getting' pretty close. I'm gonna have to bring my "A" game if I wanna mop the floor with their little butts!"

"Who's speaking?" Sonic asked.

"It sounds familiar." Spidey said, vaguely recalling he's heard that voice before.

The gang quickly traverse through the zone to find the source of the voice, fighting more Badniks and Grimm that were in the way. The farther they go, the darker this area gets until it hits night time, where they see a yellow mech with a scary face that resembles the moon floating in the sky.

"Is that the moon?" Ruby questioned, pointing at it.

"Gahahah! I never thought you'd make it this far in one piece. We may get to tangle after all!" Zazz taunted.

"Who are you?!" Ruby asked the mystery voice, demanding some answers.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Deadly Six Theme**

The Moon Mech finally decided to appear above the heroes to reveal the crazy zeti, Zazz is behind it. "Hello there." Zazz crazily grinned, giving his new foes a monstrous roar.

"I remember you. You were one of those colorful goons that knocked me out of the ship with the animals!" Spider-Man remarked, recognizing Zazz from last night's trade.

"Glad you remember, because now it's time for another BEATDOWN, little bug!" Zazz cackled. The insane zeti uses his moon mech to shoot stars as his starting attacks. The heroes were more than quick enough to dodge all his star shots. "You guys are pretty fast, but not fast enough!" He rams his mech to tackle the three while in the middle of his star barrage, but to his surprise, Spider-Man uses his own strength to slow down the mech.

"I'm definitely STRONG enough!" Spidey kicks the mech back into the air.

"Get off the moon, crazy pinky!" Sonic taunts, using homing attacks in conjunction with Ruby's bullets to damage the moon mech, angering the zeti.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Zazz snarled. He eyes at Ruby's Crescent Rose and gets an idea. He uses his magnetic ability to push her weapon off her hands with ease, leaving the surprised huntress weaponless.

"Hey!" How did he do that?!" Ruby remarked.

Zazz manipulates Crescent Rose to its War Scythe mode to almost slice off Ruby and Sonic's head, but they narrowly dodged it with a sweat for the scythe to be grabbed by Zazz. "Oooh! Who's ready for a shave?!" Zazz taunted.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Ruby scowled at the zeti.

"Make me?!" Zazz smirked.

"Okay." Spidey surprises the zeti with a snap from his camera, taking a picture of him before kicking Zazz off his moon mech for Sonic to attack him.

"Stinkin' puny heroes!" Zazz roared. With Crescent Rose in his hand, he attacks the three heroes, managing to get a few strikes on them thanks to his frantic and fast abilities. "You're USELESS without your toy!" He taunted Ruby after almost slicing up her body.

Ruby flips onto the floor before using her Semblance to circle around Zazz and roundhouse kicks him in the back of his head, "Then it's a good thing I've been training NOT to use it!" She said, as she has been doing unarmed hand-to-hand combat sessions with her friends and Captain America over the past few months.

It would take a lot more than a kick to defeat Zazz, like a web shot to blind his eyes to allow Spidey to web yank the scythe back to Ruby's hands, "There ya go, kid!" Ruby gets in one swing on Zazz, sending him to Sonic to slide-kick him, tripping him up to see Spidey about to slam his Moon Mech right on top of him. "Here's your toy back!" The wall-crawler joked, defeating Zazz with his own mech.

**BGM End**

The angry loud zeti bust out from the pieces of his mech and proclaims, "You were lucky this time! I'll be back! Just you wait!" before he leaves the area to fight another day, just as the heroes witness a beautiful and quick sunrise in the background.

"What was that guy's problem? Is he one of the locals?" Sonic asked, wondering who Zazz is and where he came from.

"I remember Professor Oobleck said something about 'Demons' that live on the Lost Hex. He called them Zeti." Ruby recalled.

"Whatever they are, they seem to be working for Eggman." Spidey believed, recalling his first encounter with the Zeti when they flew off with animal capsules for their new master. "C'mon. Let's investigate this further. Maybe when we find Eggman, we'll get some answers." Pete recommended. With the other two agreeing, the gang set off again to find Eggman and the Zeti and put a stop their plans.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: In this story, I'll be taking a lot of elements from the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World while I'll probably just add the 3ds exclusive Wisps into the mix, so expect to see the Gray Wisp, Ivory Wisp, and the Burst Wisp show up.**

**And in case some of you forgotten, this story takes place 7 months after the alien invasion from Exo War (and 1 month after the epilogue of Exo War), so there was a time-skip between stories. It's the month of April right now during the events of this story.**

**Great Saiyaman54: I don't really have a favorite Spider-Man voice actor. I like most of them. If I were to choose a top 3 then: Christopher Daniel Barnes, Josh Keaton, and Yuri Lowenthal. Honorable mentions would be: James Arnold Taylor and Drake Bell.**

**Question of the Chapter: If you played Sonic Lost World (either Wii U or 3ds), what are your opinions on the game?**


	6. Issue 3: The Deadly Six

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We crash-landed on this weird world called the Lost Hex while chasing Eggman. What is this place? Guess it doesn't matter. Eggman's here and that's all that matters. On the way, we ran into one of the zeti called Zazz. He's a bit crazy, which is why it was insane to fight us! Hehe! Now we need to find Eggman and figure out what these Zeti are, oh, and help Ruby with her history report.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 3: The Deadly Six_

**Windy Hill**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Careening Cavern**

"What's the hold up, petals? Have your legs withered out inside this cave?" Sonic teased Ruby. Right now, those two and Spider-Man found themselves exploring within a tubular gem mine inside ancient ruins on their quest to find Eggman and save the animals. Sonic is exploring ahead while the other two are taking it slow for more research to help Ruby's history report about the Lost Hex.

"I'm researching for my history report due in a few days, which YOU'RE supposed to help me with, remember noodle-limbs?" Ruby quipped, jotting down notes about this cave system on her notepad.

"'Noodle-limbs'? I'm _lean_, kid. Aerodynamic!" Sonic quipped while easily taking out the Badniks and Grimm up ahead with a chained-homing attack. "Sides, I AM helping. Scouting ahead taking out Batbrain Badniks and Grimm until I find something cool while you and Pete do the more slow stuff." He grinned. And as he runs, the hedgehog unexpectedly slows down from the weird, disgusting green slime on the floor.

"Oh yeah. That looks cool." Ruby quipped, chuckling.

"You need to google the definition of what 'cool' really means. I'm sure you'll find my name at the top of the result page." Sonic smirked as he continues exploring while being more careful of the green slime.

"Using Google WOULD make this report a whole lot easier, then we wouldn't have to deal with rolling boulders." Spidey quipped while dodging a few boulders rolling down the tunnel.

"No way. If you want to make research exciting and less boring, surviving numerous death traps in uncharted territory is the way to go." Sonic quipped, hopping over another boulder.

"You never strike me as one to do research." Spidey quipped as he takes pictures of these caverns and the blocks of crystals beside him.

"If it involves how to make the best chili dogs in the world." Sonic keeps on going with the quips and jokes during this cave exploration.

"So why is the Lost Hex referred to as the 'illusionary continent'?" Ruby asked a question that'll be useful for her report.

"Because this places makes no sense and sounds like Mysterio's dream home." Spidey quipped.

"Less joking, more in-depth." Ruby replied, looking pretty serious.

"Who knows. We just got here. My advice when it comes to research: Keep searching every nook and cranny for resources until you've gotten more than enough on your plate." Peter advised his surrogate little sis, something she takes to heart.

"Like that small army over there?" Sonic stops on his tracks to point the gang at a small army of goons up ahead: Just a couple of Beowolves and Motobugs led by a Death Stalker.

"Yeah, basically. This also leads to another advice about research: Remove the unnecessary stuff that could potentially kill you." Spidey joked as the small unified grunts slowly approach them.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Color Power: Black Wisp**

The heroes get ready to fight these monstrosities until Sonic spotted two Wisp Capsules up close: the bursting Red Wisp and the new bomb-looking Black Wisp. "Cool new lookin' Wisp!" Sonic grinned. Using that trademark speed he loves boasting about, Sonic napped the two Wisps before he was attacked by the Death Stalker. "Hey Rubes, catch!" He tosses the young huntress the Burst Wisp to absorb into her gun while Sonic absorbs the new Bomb Wisp. When he does, he becomes a Black Bomb as his body transforms into a black, orb-shaped bomb with a scary-looking face that somewhat resembles his own. The Black Bomb Sonic rolls over to the Death Stalker and its small army, getting their confused attention.

"He's a bomb?" Spidey questioned.

"I see where this is going." Ruby grinned, cocking her Burst Wisp-powered gun. Aiming her gun at the bomb-transformed hedgehog, she fires a fire shot at him, instantly causing him to explode and destroying the enemies blocking their way. Her face quickly goes into shock when she believes, "Oh my god, I think I killed Sonic! That was a bad idea!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Careening Cavern**

"Nope. I'm fine." Sonic revealed himself through the smoke, perfectly fine and so is the Black Wisp.

"You were the bomb, Sonic." Spidey punned, which made Ruby to roll her eyes from the obvious pun, but with a smile on her face.

"Aren't I always?" Sonic joked. "C'mon! I think I saw a capsule up ahead and an exit." He gestured. In little time after traveling through an underground pathway, the trio successfully located the capsule that Spidey gained the honor to unlock, freeing the animals, and the exit out of this cave.

**BGM End**

"The light at the end of the tunnel. Feels like I was just in an Indiana Jones movie." Spidey referenced as the gang walk out of the cave back to the green hills of Windy Hill. He then senses danger not far from their position. Seven high level threats, but he also gets the strange feeling he miscounted somehow. "Guys. Think I found him." Peter told his little gang.

"Eggman?" Ruby believed that's who he's referring to. And she was correct. The moment the three turned around, they found Eggman on his Egg Mobile, his new six demonic minions which included Zazz, the one they faced not long ago, as well as what appears to be a white new symbiote working under him.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Face-off with Zazz**

"A symbiote working for Eggman? He kinda looks familiar." Spidey remarked, getting the feeling that new symbiote hanging with Eggman reminds him of another symbiote he used to fight a lot.

Sonic and his companions waste no time running up to confront Eggman and his new minions and surprise them they've found him. "Hey! We've been looking for you, Baldy McNosehair. Who're your friends?" Sonic asked his nemesis.

"Friends? These are nobody's friends. They are The Deadly Six and they are your worst enemies!" Eggman announced, gesturing his right arm to show his enemies of the threatening-looking Zeti of the Lost Hex.

"Aww. You got yourself your own Sinister Six in remembrance of your best friend, Wiggy McSquidy," Spidey joked, "And who's the Venom ripoff?" He asked about the Venom-looking white symbiote that looks pretty annoyed of the wallcrawler.

"This here's Anti-Venom. He is my most loyal agent of destruction that'll prove to be your downfall!" Eggman grinned.

"Is he part of your Deadly Six? Wouldn't it be called the 'Deadly Seven'?" Ruby asked.

"I think a better name would be 'Anti-Deadly Six'." Spidey quipped.

"So they're not deadly at all!" Sonic joked as all three of them laugh, annoying both the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom from their constant joking.

"Anti-Venom! Zazz! Show the blue pest and his friends how you two do things up here." Eggman ordered two of his most dangerous and crazy minions to fight the D-Avengers.

"With pleasure!" Zazz replied, sounding just as crazy as before.

"_**I would have done that anyway! I've been itchin' to fight you for a while!" **_Anti-Venom creepily grinned, with the two maniacs getting up close to the two non-scared jokesters and one on-guard Huntress.

"Haha!" Sonic chuckled, not scared of the powerful lunatics at all as he sniffs both of them with a cocky smile. "I think you're itching because you need a bath!" He taunted.

"You two smell like those dumb robots and Grimm." Spidey joked.

Those insults got both lunatics smelling themselves for a bit then looking at the fourth-wall with the heroes before turning back at them. "Are you two disrespecting us?" Zazz asked Sonic and Spidey while Anti-Venom growls harshly at them.

"Maybe." The jokesters simply replied with a quick sly look, which really got on their crazy nerves.

"We're gonna mess you up!" Zazz declared.

"_**No more mercy! Time to chew you into pieces!" **_Anti-Venom punched his symbiote fists together.

"I'd love to stay and watch them disassemble you, but I have business to attend to." Eggman then takes off in his Egg Mobile while Zavok orders the remainder of the Six to follow him, leaving their crazy brother Zazz and Anti-Venom to deal with the joking heroes.

Zazz chuckles, looking forward to a rematch with these punks, "We know the perfect SPOT to take care of you chumps."

"That's funny, because I know the perfect spot to KICK you." Sonic quipped.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Spidey quipped, annoying the maniac duo to jump away to the arena to punish the heroes that soon follow them.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra Version)**

Both the heroes and their psychotic opponents take their fight on a planetoid big enough for all of them to have a good time beating on each other. "This is the perfect spot you're gonna take care of us? Couldn't find another place to fit your brain?" Sonic joked, with his insults really getting on Zazz's nerves.

"Gettin' REALLY sick of you dissing me! I'm gonna skin you alive! Anti-Venom! Clobber up those two brats over there! I can deal with the spiny tough guy!" Zazz ordered his symbiote friend he'll deal with Sonic while he go take care of Spider-Man and Ruby.

The crazy symbiote chuckles with a sinister grin on his face, _**"Wouldn't have it any other way." **_He said before leaping to strike at the humans with a tendril swipe.

"We haven't properly met! I'm Spider-Man and this is my rosy sidekick, Ruby!" Spider-Man jokes, successfully as he and Ruby jump away from his tendrils.

"Would you please stop calling me a sidekick?" Ruby asked, kinda annoyed being called a 'sidekick'.

"But you're so adorable as a sidekick." Spidey quipped.

"I am?" Ruby remarked.

"_**I know who you are. Your name rings a bell in my empty head." **_Anti-Venom forms a handblade to swing horizontally at them.

"So you're one of those unique symbiotes with bells for brains," Spidey jokes, hopping over the handblade with Ruby, "Loud bells usually sing doom for most symbiotes. Perhaps I should try something more electrifying." Peter then shocks Anti-Venom with his Electric Webbing, but to his surprise, it didn't do anything as Anti-Venom seems immune to electricity. "That's a shocker." He punned before getting punched by his new symbiote rival.

Anti-Venom was soon ambushed by Ruby, who recoiled herself from a shot from her gun to increase the force and speed of her scythe swings combo, ripping some parts of his symbiote off him. _**"Was that supposed to hurt, kid? You need more bones in that thin body of yours to cut me down!" **_The crazy symbiote heals from his wounds like they were nothing as he forms a handblade to strike the little hero away to the ground. Not one to give up, Ruby equips ISO-Fire Dust into her gun, pelleting the symbiote with fire shots before ending the combo with a switch to a war scythe ignited with flames for the finishing strike, but even fire doesn't seem to effect this type of symbiote. _**"Not hot enough!" **_Anti-Venom taunted after blocking Ruby flame strike swing, then stretches his right arm to punch her outta sight.

"This is bad! Aren't symbiote usually weak to fire?!" Ruby asked Peter, who's back engaging Anti-Venom in combat.

"Not this one!" Peter noticed. He even tries out his Sonic-Disrupters that usually works on symbiotes, but Anti-Venom is completely unaffected and crushes the gadget into pieces. _'That didn't work either. Is he wearing ear plugs? What kind of symbiote are we dealing with here?' _Peter wondered. And since his Spider-Sense is useless against symbiotes, he's forced to rely on natural instincts if he wants to stay alive against him. He hops over a few tendrils swipes while joking, "Are you Venom's long-lost ugly brother he never told me about? You can be honest. I won't laugh. Probably."

The white symbiote grabs Peter and a Semblance-using Ruby with his webbing and pulls them over his head, slamming them into the ground repeatedly, _**"I don't know who this 'Venom' you keep blabbing about. I'm Anti-Venom! Loyal warrior to the Eggman Empire and the eater of your fleshy hearts! Ahahahaha!" **_

Spider-Man and Ruby are in trouble fighting Anti-Venom. Sonic, however, seems to be holding his own against Zazz and his returning Moon Mech. "You're going home in a box!" Zazz threatened as he rides atop the Moon Mech to chase the speeding Sonic around the planetoid.

"If you can catch me and know how mailing works!" Sonic taunted. The hedgehog was able to evade the homing stars from the Moon Mech by back-flipping to knock Zazz off his mech. The crazy zeti quickly recovered to attack Sonic with a barrage of insane claw swipe.

"Not so tough now, tough guy?" Zazz taunted, but then Sonic broke free from his claw barrage with a speedy spin attack.

"Tough AND fast!" Sonic taunted. Zazz chuckled for a bit as he commands his moon mech to crush Sonic, but the hedgehog rolled away just seconds before he was squashed. He goes for a Spin Dash Zazz tries to block but failed and got hurt. As the two fighters have a little standoff, Sonic notices his friends are biting off more than they can chew with Anti-Venom.

"_**Get ready to die, humans!" **_Anti-Venom taunted while sending his tendrils to attack Peter and Ruby.

"I hate dying! That's overrated!" Spidey quipped. Ruby tries her best to cut off the tendrils that Zazz notices. To help his symbiote pal, he uses his magnetic ability to once again rid Ruby of her weapon.

"Oh not again!" Ruby complained.

"They're all yours, partner!" Zazz told his symbiote teammate.

"_**Ha ha ha! Let the fun times begin!" **_Anti-Venom thrust his tendrils to wrap around his two pathetic prey, levitating them into the air to demonstrate a new ability unique to him that no other symbiote could do. He begins to "cleanse" Peter and Ruby of their special powers, draining their radioactive powers and Aura/Semblance respectively.

"What is he…doing…My…powers…?" Peter remarked, struggling to break free from Anti-Venom's grasp, but the draining of his powers is making it harder to perform by the second.

"My…Aura…I can't…" Ruby weakly struggles as her Aura is being drained as well to the point she can't use her Semblance to break free.

"_**You two will be cleansed! Aahahahaha!" **_Anti-Venom cackled.

"Guys!" Sonic exclaimed as he witnesses his friends in major trouble. The hedgehog wastes no time to their rescue. He bounces off Zazz's head, making him dizzy for a moment so he could kick Anti-Venom with enough force to free his pals. "Are you guys okay?" Sonic asked them until he got caught by Anti-Venom's cleansing tendrils which starts to weaken him as well.

"_**Hmm. I can't seem to drain your speed, but I can seem to cleanse this 'chaotic energy' from your body. It tastes good.' **_Anti-Venom said. For some reason, he can't drain Sonic's speed, probably because it's natural and not something that was granted to him like Peter's spider powers. The residual chaos energy from his multiple usage of the Chaos Emeralds, however, makes for a good substitute to weaken the blue blur.

"We got to help…Sonic…but I'm still weak…" Ruby weakly said, barely having enough to strength to stand.

"Just need a little pick me up…" Peter weakly replied. Lucky for him, he spots a Burst Wisp capsule not far from him and tries to grab it with his organic webbing, but because his powers were drained, it took a while to thwip one, "Oh come on..." When he could and pulled the Wisp over, he absorbed its power to not only refill himself to full strength, but to gain the extra power to blast Anti-Venom with a Web Burst Shot, just packing the force needed to free Sonic.

"Sonic, you alright?!" Peter asked him.

"Think so…ugh…" Sonic shakes his weakened head.

"Hey, that's cheating! Using those little alien critters are against the rules!" Zazz lunges at Parker.

"So is bringing the moon to a fight!" Spidey quipped, surrounding his fists with the enhanced flaming webbing to punch Zazz so hard he bursts back through his moon mech and land on top of Anti-Venom, defeating them both for now.

"I can't believe it I lost to you punks again! Let's get out of here!" Zazz retreated before Anti-Venom.

"_**We will get you next time, bug, and next time, I'll drain you all dry and chew on your bones!" **_Anti-Venom threatened, then catches up via web-swinging with Zazz off the planetoid.

**BGM End**

The Burst Wisp kindly leaves Spider-Man's body to do his own thing. With the battle over, Spidey checks on his pals to see how they're recovering. "How're you guys holding up?" He asked them sincerely.

"I'm good, I'm good. Whew. Wasn't expecting to fight a guy like THAT up here." Sonic said with his usual attitude, signifying his strength is returning to him.

"Think I'm gonna be okay. For now, anyways. If he held onto me a little longer, he would've drained my Aura permanently." Ruby said, grabbing back her weapon from the ground, believing Anti-Venom has the ability to permanently drain one's Aura and Semblance forever, if given enough time.

"Same thing with my powers. It's like he was draining away the radiation from the spider bite that gave me my powers. I've never fought a symbiote that had that kind of ability before. Certainly not one immune to the standard symbiote weakness." Spider-Man agreed with Ruby that their powers would've been drained completely if Sonic didn't save them, "We need to be extra careful around that guy. That 'Anti-Venom'. Him and the Deadly Six. They're not going to be easy to beat."

"Doesn't seem like Eggman's hanging around this zone anymore. Let's head back to Tails to see if he's okay and got the Tornado up and running again." Sonic suggested.

"Right. Let's head back. I need a breather. And something to snack on." Spidey joked, swinging ahead of the gang as they head back to Tails's location.

* * *

It took a bit until the gang reunited with Tails where they left him and the damaged Tornado-1 for the past few hours. After venturing through Windy Hill and defeating Zazz and Anti-Venom, they got back to see the two-tailed mechanic still repairing the plane.

"Hey Tails! We're back!" Ruby happily waved as they approached the fox.

"Whew, alright. We good to go or what, Tails?" Sonic asked his little bro impatient as always.

A sighing Tails puts away his wrench as he approaches his friends, "I've built a TV out of paperclips…"

"Yeah…" Sonic said as Tails keeps talking.

"…and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick…"

"I know…" Sonic simply replied.

"Really?" Ruby questioned if Tails really reprogrammed a super computer with simply utensils.

"That actually happened?" Spidey also questioned.

"…So look, fixing the wing and a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap." Tails finished as he flies up to spin the propeller and getting the plane up and running again.

"'Kay, we did not need your whole life story. A simple 'good to go' would have been cool." Sonic joked.

"Alright. Good to go!" Tails gestured.

"Cool!" Sonic smiled.

"Onward with adventure!" Ruby joyfully fist-bumped the air, excited for what awaits them next.

"Oh yeah!" Spidey agreed. With the Tornado fully repaired, Team Spidey hop onto their respective seats and fly away to their next destination of the Lost Hex: Desert Ruins.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite symbiote and why? **


	7. Issue 4: Eggman's Secret Weapon

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! We ran into Zazz again while looking for Eggman, but he wasn't alone this time. He brought a friend called Anti-Venom, who kinda reminds me of the other Venom. This one is super scary. He has the ability to drain my Aura and Peter's powers, almost permanently! We were lucky we survived and won. But something tells me we'll have to be extra careful the next time we run into him, or the other members of the Deadly Six.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 4: Eggman's Secret Weapon_

**Eggman's Base**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Cacophonic Conch**

"These Animals are _quite _underwhelming. I'm disappointed in your incompetent fools. _Violently _disappointed." Eggman coldly berated his Deadly Six and Anti-Venom for not only failing to capture good enough animals, but also failed to kill the D-Avengers. Violently disappointed as he said, he throws away the rabbit he had in his hand to Orbot behind him.

"We don't _care_ about your disappointment, 'Master'." Zavok bravely said as he touches his so-called boss.

Eggman shuts up Zavok by pulling out his Cacophonic Conch, scaring the Zeti, "Do you care _now_?" He activates the conch to cause pain to his miserable slaves, reminding them that as long as he holds the conch, they will forever be his slaves. The unique sound from the conch causes Zavok to fall to the ground as he couldn't endure the pain any longer until Eggman stopped playing. "Next time, bring better Animals!" He ordered his demon slaves.

"_**If you keep playing that conch, they'll just bring back a furball." **_Anti-Venom quipped.

"That goes for you too, you miserable walking toothpaste!" Eggman retorted at his amnesiac symbiote servant.

"_**I don't like being called names." **_Anti-Venom quipped, giving his boss the evil alien eyes.

"Suck it up, or do you NOT want to know the secrets of your past?!" Eggman pointed at his symbiote slave by making him still believe he knows the truth of Anti-Venom's past. Anti-Venom simply snarls but reluctantly shuts up. "Good. Until I have need of you, you and the Zeti continue capturing more animals!" The mad doctor walks off to do his own thing along with his robot lackeys. Now the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom are alone by themselves.

**BGM End**

"_**You heard the boss. Let's go capture more of those little furballs." **_Anti-Venom told his Zeti partners in crime.

"Why do you insist working under that buffoon? Can you not see he is _torturing_ us to do his bidding?" Zavok asked the alien lifeform why, despite obviously being mistreated by Eggman, insist on working for him and doing his dirty work.

"_**Torturing YOU, maybe. But I do this of my own free will, as the most proud, ruthless warrior of the Eggman Empire! And as much as annoying and juicy the Doctor could be, like it or not, I HAVE to follow his orders. It's the only way to recover my memory!" **_Anti-Venom explained.

"He's LYING to you! USING you, just like he's using us! Eggman doesn't know anything about your past! He's simply taking advantage of your memory loss to do his dirty work, because he is afraid of your power! Use that power to vanquish him and free us from his control!" Zavok retorted at the alien.

Anti-Venom snarls and confronts Zavok face-to-face, looking to start a fight from HIS lies and deceits._** "You better shut up now, red mutt, before I-!" **_His red eyes suddenly widen in shock. Multiple images start to flash within his mind. Images that look vague and dark, but somewhat familiar. Some of these images includes a particular white-skinned "witch" that looks to be from another world getting her hands from a symbiote and a symbiote army terrorizing a city led by this symbiote witch, among other images that are extremely vague to decipher. _**"GRAAAGH! AAARGH!" **_Anti-Venom grunted in pain as he takes a step back from Zavok to clench on his head to quell these flashes.

"Hey! What's going on with him?" Zazz asked his boss.

"I don't know. Anti-Venom, what's wrong?" Zavok asked the symbiote, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"_**Images…in my head…I don't know what they are…What they mean…But they feel…familiar…" **_Anti-Venom replied, trying to process what just happened to him.

"Your memory must be coming back," Zavok quickly deduced that might be the case, "What did those images tell you?"

"_**There was this lady. A witch. She had a symbiote…Led an army of them…I felt I used to be part of this army. No. It felt like I was…USED? What does that mean?" **_He described to the best of his abilities what those images told him.

"That's what Eggman is doing to you, don't you realize that now? Your memories are trying to tell you not to be used again. Betray him before it is too late." Zavok manipulated the confused symbiote, see if he could use him to set him and his brothers free from Eggman.

"…_**No…I can't. That doesn't mean a thing. The Doctor is still the key to uncover my past. You'll have to give me another reason why I should betray him when I'm so close." **_Anti-Venom stubbornly replied. Even if he was once used before, that's still not enough to convince him to betray Eggman. As the scoffing symbiote turns his back and walks away, Zavok gets a closer look at his neck. There appears to be a tiny inhibitor chip created from ISO-8 attached there. The red zeti quietly deduces Eggman implanted that chip right after he uncovered him to weaken him in case he goes out of line and thinks of betraying him.

"I just might." Zavok muttered, referring to Anti-Venom's earlier comment.

* * *

**Desert Ruins Zone**

Desert Ruins. The second zone that makes up the Lost Hex. As the name implies, this entire zone takes place at an open-spaced desert with Egyptian-theme ruins. "…Sounds like I missed quite a lot." Tails was in the middle of a conversation with his best friend, Sonic, standing next to the Tornado after hearing what he and the rest of the gang had to go through back at Windy Hill.

"Not really. I'm sure we'll run into those Zeti and Anti-Venom again. Pretty soon, most likely." Sonic said.

"We need to be careful, especially around that Anti-Venom guy. From what you described, he reminds me of the ISO-8 crystal we used to cure the Spider-Virus. It had readings similar to a real symbiote with virtually limitless antibodies that could cure anything, from diseases to toxins, other symbiotes…" Tails started explaining the strange and unique properties of the Anti-Venom symbiote based off the "Anti-Venom ISO-8 Crystal" the heroes used during the Spider-Island event almost a year ago.

"And even Pete and Ruby's powers. We found that out the hard way." Sonic replied, recalling their intense first encounter with Anti-Venom, and how Spidey and Ruby almost lost their special powers if Sonic didn't save them at the last second. "But I still don't get it. Anti-Venom tried to 'cure' me of my speed, but couldn't. Instead, could only drain the 'chaotic energy' in me." He told Tails.

"He was probably referring to the residual chaos energy within your body every time you used the Chaos Emeralds. The reason your speed wasn't drained because that part of you is 'natural'. Not 'given' like Peter's powers." Tails explained.

"One advantage being born naturally awesome." Sonic grinned, joking.

While the mobian brotherly duo were having their own nice little chat, the human sibling-like duo were sitting on some ruins by themselves. Ruby sits beside Peter as she watches him adjusting her Crescent Rose to make it more battle-efficient against the Zeti. "Is it done?" Little red huntress asked big bro Spidey.

"Just another second…" Peter replied as he puts the final touches to her weapon. "Finished! Your Crescent Rose is now 100% magnetic proof from any wacko zeti to old mutant geezers that can lift bridges." He joked, handing her back her weapon upgraded with an "Anti-Magnetism" module to keep it safe from being manipulate by the Zeti.

Ruby smiles, "Thanks, Pete. Was gettin' _quite _annoyed this thing flying off my hand during the fight that Zazz guy." She gets up to cock her gun, morphing it back to a scythe to wield with one hand. "The Zeti are gonna be in for a surprise now."

"Still have to be careful. There's not much we know about this 'Deadly Six', or that Anti-Venom. Who knows what other powers those weirdos have?" Peter told her, wanting his surrogate sister to be careful as he's worried for her.

"I'll be careful, Pete. Promise." Ruby promised to watch herself. She and Peter turn around to see Sonic and Tails walking up to them.

"You guys ready for more exploration?" Sonic asked them.

"Lead the way." Ruby replied, basically saying they're ready.

"Then keep up!" Sonic grinned, speeding off ahead of the others through Desert Ruins.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Desert Ruins (Zone 1)**

Through this vast desert, the explorative heroes fight off more Badniks and Grimm while saving more animals. Sonic uses his favorite Spin Dash to barrel through a line of Moto Bugs before jumping forward to kick a Crawlton robot. In the air, Tails defeats a few small Nevermores. Ruby cuts down the large Cactus Balls that were in her way all while Spidey jumps over her head to web-grab a Boarbatusk and throw it to nearby quicksand.

"There's sand everywhere. I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere." Spidey joked while swinging through the desert.

"So what's the deal with that Anti-Venom? I thought all the symbiotes were wiped out." Sonic asked while running to start a conversation.

"Just the ones from their home planet that we blew up-Correction. RUBY blew up! There's possibly still thousands of other symbiotes that took over a few hundred planets in the galaxy. Annoying, I know." Spidey joked, bouncing over a Snail Blaster to web throw it away.

During this sweaty venture through the desert, Ruby takes a moment to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her head. Before she could keep moving, she spotted a new Wisp Capsule in her vicinity holding a "Crimson Wisp". "Sweet! I found a new Wisp!" She smiled.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Color Power: Crimson Eagle**

The silver-eyed huntress frees the crimson Wisp from its little home, and as thanks, was allowed to absorb its power. The Crimson Wisp flew right into her Crescent Rose to give it a crimson-colored makeover, but that was only the start. To Ruby's great amazement, her weapon transformed before her eyes into a crimson-colored winged harness, featuring a pair of retractable wings similar to an eagle's that has her personal rose emblem painted on each wing.

"This…is so COOL!" Ruby exclaimed with extreme joy as her new transformable wing pack attaches itself to her back and immediately takes off to the sky, flying high above the desert and her friends. The soaring huntress collects the rings floating in mid-air, performing some incredible airborne tricks with her wing pack while absorbing more Crimson Wisps to stay flying.

"Look! Ruby's flying! That Wisp must have flying capabilities!" Tails pointed to the flying huntress.

"Nice new power up, kid! The Eagle Rose was clear for take-off and is now soaring high through the sky!" Sonic grinned, giving a name for Ruby's Wisp-powered flight pack.

"Falcon's not gonna be happy you're stealing his shtick!" Spidey joked.

"I'm sure he won't mind! WOOHOO! C'mon guys! First one to that temple wins!" Ruby points to a nearby temple dead ahead of them.

"You're on!" Sonic speeds off, racing against his friends to the temple.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Desert Ruins (Zone 1)**

Naturally, Sonic beat his friends to the temple just as Ruby's power up vanish and was back holding her regular ol' scythe, but she was still extremely thrilled of the experience flying through the air like a bird. "That was so FUN! Can I do it again?!" Ruby excitedly asked the group.

"It'll be a little hard flying inside this cramped temple." Spidey joked as they now explore the insides of this ancient temple.

"This place is a maze. Where do we go?" Sonic asked, quickly finding themselves lost inside this mazy temple.

"My sensors indicate there's an animal capsule somewhere within this tomb. Let's go follow it." Tails said while looking at his Miles Electric for directions.

Following Tails's lead, the team venture through this gimmicky tomb, and it wasn't easy. They had to decide which pathway is the right way. Avoid various booby traps thanks to Peter's Spider-Sense. Activate switches using motion-sensing spheres. Fight some more Badniks and Grimm. And last but not least, avoid the killer Sandworms that sees the heroes as lunch.

"Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" Spidey hurried his scared pals to climb up the temple to avoid getting eaten. There were some close calls, mostly from Sonic and Spidey, but after eating a few Web Bombs that temporarily clog up their mouths, the Sandworms leaves the heroes alone to their own work, and that work is unlocking another animal capsule which Ruby had the pleasure of unlocking.

"Phew! That was close. Those things saw me as a hedgehog blueberry. Let's get out of here before they think about dessert." Sonic joked about the Sandworms that almost ate them.

"Right…as soon as we figure out where's the exit." Ruby casually remarked, looking around her surroundings for any sign how to exit this weird temple.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Eggman's Base**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Calling in the Heavy Hitter**

Back in Eggman's super evil secret lair, the mad scientist was re-watching previous footage recorded of the D-Avengers during their time on the Lost Hex. Wanting to get rid of them as fast as he can before they stop his master plan once again, he calls in Zomom to his lab.

"You, fat one! Go take care of those annoying pests." Eggman ordered the fat and dumb zeti of the Deadly Six.

"Who are you calling fat?" Zomom stomped in, making fun of Eggman's weight when he said that.

"YOU!" Eggman retorted, declaring Zomom the fat one. "Now, if you hurry and destroy the Avengers I've got an even bigger sandwich for you." Eggman said, tossing the zeti a giant sandwich that makes him very hungry.

"Oh boy! Sandwich!" He jumps up and catches the sandwich. When he landed, his body mass crumbled the floor, almost causing Eggman and his robot lackeys to fall down while he happily leaps off to the door to confront the heroes.

"Oh…help me…" Eggman facepalmed tiredly.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back with the D-Avengers at Desert Ruins…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Honeycomb Highway**

"Runaway speedster, comin' through!" Sonic joked, passing by or destroying Blaster badniks as he runs down large stretches of wood that leads to giant honeycombs to run inside this makeshift highway.

"This place could not get any weirder. A highway made out of honeycombs and wood? I wonder if this is what all bees have to go through when collecting honey?" Spidey joked during a skydive to avoid a squadron of Balkiry bots and Nevermores shooting at him.

"I could ask, but _these _bees aren't being too friendly right this second!" Tails replied as he's in the middle of destroying a swarm of Galaga Bee Badniks popping out from holes in the walls of the honeycombs.

In the amidst of slicing up bots and Grimm while traveling down this highway, Ruby was the first to hear Zomom's loud groaning voice, "Watching them run is making me hungry! I hope they get here soon! I wanna gobble them up...After I tenderize them!"

"Um, oookay? Who was that?" Ruby asked one of her friends.

"Sounds like another Zeti. Stay sharp, gang!" Sonic advised his team, speeding up to find Zomom.

"Wow, he's movin' awfully quick! I know fast food's not good for you, but a little taste never hurt anyone." Zomom's voice said, thinking about eating Sonic, which kinda disgusts the hedgehog.

"First those worms, and now this guy? I'm not exactly good enough to eat. Have you seen these quills?" Sonic joked.

"Spider-Sense saying we're close." Spidey informed the group they are reaching Zomom.

"Up there!" Tails points to giant green and purple block-like face floating ahead of them.

"Let's go!" Ruby commanded.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme**

The heroes soared through the air one more time to land on the blocky face to confront Zomom, who falls from the sky to meet his delicious adversaries. "Wow! You guys look delicious, but you're barely a snack!" Zomom taunted the young heroes.

"Thanks. Who are you? The hungry hungry zeti with obvious weight issues? You need to go on a diet." Spidey quipped.

"Heeey! Zomom don't like being made fun of!" Zomom jumped up high to stomp the totem head to send it into freefall, knocking the screaming heroes away.

"We need to get back on that head!" Ruby commanded, then let out a brief yipes from a sudden giant spike ball that spawned from the totem head, "Without getting spiked!"

"Too easy! Just watch!" Sonic performs a somersault kick that releases a wave of air that reflects the spike ball at Zomom, hitting him in the process.

"Follow what Sonic does!" Spidey recommended. Everyone uses their techniques to reflect the spikes balls back at their common foe. "Eat this!" The webhead threw another spike ball with a web throw.

Zomom sees the ball and a couple others coming for him and deflects them with his arms alone, "I don't like food covered in spikes!"

"So why do you want to eat me?!" Sonic asked him.

"This guy's not bright but he sure is strong." Spidey took note of Zomom's rather impressive strength.

"And also slow on the uptake." Sonic added. He allowed Tails to throw him as hard as he could at the zeti while in ball form, then circles around him, disorienting the confused zeti as the speedy hedgehog unleashes a blurry assault of attacks.

"Urgh! You're the worst meal ever! Stop that!" With one smack, Zomom slapped Sonic out of his assault.

"That didn't do much." Sonic noticed his attacks barely fazed the hungry zeti.

Zomom goes over to attack Sonic again but was distracted by a web barrage from the landing Spider-Man. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" He joked. The webhead punched then flip-kicked Zomom from the face, before Tails attacked him next with a spin attack, and comes Ruby with petal-stream tackle, only to hit the bouncing belly instead and got bounced to the edge of the head.

"You look like a cherry! I love cherries!" Zomom happily said, jumping over for a belly slam on Ruby.

"WHOA!" Ruby shouted with a surprise face, rolling away just seconds before she got smooshed. "That was close. Almost became a Ruby sandwich." She said as she gets up.

"Did someone say sandwich?!" Zomom responded with a dumb smile.

"Oh jeez." Ruby muttered, dodging a rather fast punch from the hungry zeti.

"Chew on these!" Peter leaps in with another barrage of web bullets to distract Zomom for a rapid-fire fist attack on the belly before Sonic kicked him in the back. The zeti thrusts his arms opens and spins, knocking the two heroes away. Tails flies above him and shoots him with his arm cannon that's ineffective against Zomom's incredible defensives.

"Get down from there so I can eat you!" Zomom jumps up to grab the flying fox but missed.

"This guy is tough!" Tails commented while avoiding the hands of the hungry zeti.

"No. He's just that fat!" Spidey joked.

"I'm chubby, not fat!" Zomom retorted, smacking Spidey again with a punch.

"Then stay still so we can give you something else to eat!" Spidey webs up Zomom with enough webbing to keep him still for a few moments.

"Help! I can't break free!" Zomom said, struggling to break free from Spider-Man's super-strong webbing.

"That stuff can hold down a Hulk! Attack him at once! Give him a little something-something that'll be hard to digest!" Spidey commanded his team. Sonic and Tails join together to perform a Rolling Combo, attacking Zomom up front with a combined Spin Attack.

"Ow, that hurt!" Zomom whined as the mobians bounce off his stomach, breaking off from each other for each to grab a strand of Spidey's webbing to bounce slam on the Zomom once again, leaving him wide open for a combo attack from Spidey and Ruby. "Showtime!" Spidey sang.

"CRAWLER PETALS ASSAULT!" The two huntsmen shouted, unleashing a devastating combined flurry of punches and scythe slashes on the zeti, defeating him with a double-kick to the stomach, knocking him to the edge of the totem head platform.

"Snack time's over, chubby!" Spidey taunted him of their victory.

"Does this mean no dessert? Ugh. I'm gonna find something else to eat." Zomom said like the dimwit he is and then takes off from the area.

**BGM End**

"We need to chase after him!" Tails recommended to pursue Zomom. Perhaps he'll be stupid enough to lead them back to Eggman's base.

"Lucky for us I attached a Spider-Tracer on him during the fight. Hopefully he doesn't crush it, or eat it." Spidey said.

"I bet on the latter." Sonic joked.

"C'mon! Lead the way, Spidey!" Ruby said, following Spider-Man to chase down Zomom.

* * *

**Eggman's Base**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Secret Weapon**

Back in Eggman's lab, the evil doctor is observing the screen showcasing a livestream of a large black and red cylinder-shaped machine with a tunnel-like bottom and pipelines leading to storage tanks. Most likely related to his master plan of the month.

"Power levels green, Orbot?" Eggman asked his lackey typing on the controls.

"**Power levels: stable. Extractor activated." **Orbot replied. The red bot pulls a lever which activates the Extractor. From the screen, Eggman watches as his precious machine performs a scary trick that only the cosmic world eater, Galactus, was thought to be the only one could perform such a feat, but now, it would seem Eggman can now do it too, and that feat is siphoning life energy from the Earth itself. The machine drains the green from the planet into itself, fueling up the tank.

"Good! Good!" Eggman compliments, glad to see his machine performing excellently.

"**Hmm?" **Cubot idiotically opens up the small tank of life energy stored in the lab and drinks from it as it flows onto his whole body, **"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Feed me, baby! Glug glug glug! I'm feeling stronger by the second!"**

Suddenly, the alarms go off, getting Orbot and Eggman's much needed attention. **"Levels fluctuating. Reaction unstable. Better shut it down quick, boss, or else it will lock into overload." **Orbot read from his control panel.

"Shut it down!" Eggman ordered, getting him to shut down the Extractor, much to the disappointment of Cubot.

"**Awww... why'd you stop, boss? I felt great!" **Cubot asked, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"The machine is unstable. We just want to borrow some of the planet's energy. We don't want to destroy it." Eggman explained, saying going over the limit extracting the world's energy could lead to the destruction of Mobiant Earth itself. Unaware to the doctor, Zavok was hiding behind a corner the whole time, listening to every single detail about the unstable Extractor.

"Speak for yourself." Zavok muttered, putting a plan together in his mind that might spell doom for the world below, and for Eggman and the D-Avengers.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Some of Anti-Venom's memories are coming back. I'm thinking of giving the guy an Aura and a Semblance, or at least an Aura, and new abilities based off the Wisps. What do I mean by that? Wait and see. **

**Alexandria Prime: To answer your question, it's simple. A retcon. I've retconned it back to Peter's powers radioactive-based. One of the many stupid plot points I wrote in Battle for Remnant. Thankfully, a remake is coming for that story soon to fix most of the problems I, and many of you had, of that story. Don't expect it anytime soon. If you recall, that story is a behemoth.**

**Question of the Chapter: I originally intended to ask this at the end of Exo War but forgot, so let me ask now: What were your overall thoughts with Exo War? Did you enjoy it? What did you like? What did you hate? Favorite moment? Opinions on the original "United Heroes Series" as a whole, ya know, before this new series, United Heroes Adventures?**


	8. Issue 5: Rise of the Six

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Spider-Man: Watch out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Now that the Tornado is fixed, we can finally explore more of this Lost Hex. We landed in some ruins in the middle of the desert. Along the way, we fought another member of the Deadly Six. Though this guy seems more "hungry" than "deadly". Hey! Where ya going, fatso? We still got some more treats for you to eat!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 5: Rise of the Six_

**Des(s)ert Ruins**

"Well, that's not something you see every day." A slightly confused Spider-Man said in regards of their current location.

"Usually one would find an oasis in the middle of a dessert…" Sonic stared while standing beside Tails and Ruby, both who are also amazed of the "sweet" area they're right now, "_This _might be overdoing it."

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Sugar Lane**

What Sonic means is that the group stumbled upon a candy-themed area in Desert Ruins while searching for Zomom. They find themselves standing on a road made of colorful licorice floating in mid-air, surrounded by several different kinds of foods like giant cupcakes, humongous donuts, and large ice cream.

As someone who's sweet-tooth matches her love for weapons, it didn't take long for an extremely excited Ruby to shirk her heart out while her eyes are replaced with sparkly stars the second they arrived to this dessert heaven, "WE'RE IN CANDY PARADISE!"

"In the middle of a desert? I've been to some strange places before, but this place DEFINIETLY takes the cake." Spidey responded with a cute little pun.

"Literally. There's cake, cookies, you name it." Sonic quipped.

"Didn't Eggman had a place like this for his space amusement park?" Tails asked, referencing Sweet Mountain, walking with his friends through this "dessert" ruin's licorice road.

"Yeah. A whole planet made of sweets. Who knew we had our own little candyland here of all places?" Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was looking around for Ruby, who just suddenly vanished, "Where did Ruby run off to?"

"Duh. Where do you think?" Sonic punned, grinningly pointing to the sweet-loving Huntress having the time of her life sitting and eating on top of a large donut with sprinkles and frosting on a licorice pillar.

Spidey walks up below her and jokingly says to her, "Kid! I'm gonna have to ask you to get off the donut!"

"Just a few more minutes! I'm almost done!" Ruby replied, still eating from the donut.

"Don't you have a history report to complete?" Spidey reminded her.

"I'm researching while I'm eating! I'm doing both at once! The best kinds of research involve getting first-hand experience about your topic, right, and that's what I'm doing by eating this donut while taking mental notes." Ruby explained, taking out a chunk of the donut for another bite.

"Well you're not wrong. Just try not to eat the whole zone, rose sweets." Peter replied.

Ruby giggles, "I'll try."

"It does make sense for that yellow Zeti to go through here seeing how he only cares about food." Tails said, flying past a floating pancake.

"Where is tubby anyway? You'd think we'd noticed the big lug moving in to food heaven." Sonic joked while running on blue licorice.

Spider-Man swings from the ice cream cones as he looks at the holographic pop-up map from his wristwatch to show where Zomom currently is thanks to the Spider-Tracer he placed after their last encounter. "Looks like he's outside this area, 15 miles northwest. I'm also picking up a capsule along the path guarded by badniks." He informed the team.

"I'll free the animals. Ruby, cover me!" Tails ordered.

"Got it!" Ruby replies, already equipped with her scythe. The young duo confronts the badniks guarding the capsule. Tails bounces on the Buzz Bombers in his way as he approaches the capsule but before he could activate the switch, he was almost shot by chocolate-covered truffles fired from brown and yellow cannons if Ruby didn't slice them up into pieces, saving the fox.

"Was never a fan of truffles." Ruby joked.

"That's surprising." Tails quipped.

"Just the ones that aren't trying to kill me." Ruby quipped back while destroying ant-based Robot Ants. She then quickly finds herself surrounded by a dozen Moto Bugs ready to attack. Confident, the silver-eyed Huntress spins her scythe ridiculously fast, forming a faint petal tornado in the process, slicing the badniks into two before they exploded, giving enough time for Tails to activate the switch of the capsule, freeing the animals.

**BGM End**

"Nicely job you two." Sonic complimented the duo.

"Thank you, thank you." Tails playfully bowed before Sonic and Spidey.

"We aim to please." Ruby bowed as well. "As much as I want to stay around for dessert, we need to find that Zeti. Where did you say he was?" She asked Peter.

"Not far. He hasn't moved in a while. Probably taking a lunch break." Peter said as the group seamlessly exit the sweet Dessert Ruins back to the sandy Desert Ruins. As soon as they returned to Desert Ruins, Spidey and the gang found their target in no time flat, and let's just say, they were a bit amazed what they're seeing.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Zomom's Take-out Lunch**

"You're probably right about that." Sonic responded.

"Oh wow…" Spidey remarked.

What's got the group so stunned is seeing Zomom sitting in the desert eating that huge sandwich that was given to him by Eggman earlier. "One word of helpful advice: diet and exercise." Sonic interrupted Zomom's lunch time.

"That's three words." Zomom responded with his mouth full.

"He's got your there." Spidey chuckled, only to shut up when the group gets whacked by the giant sandwich, "Ow!"

"Hey!" Sonic scowled.

The gang tries to run up to the Zeti but again got whacked by his sandwich. "Would you stop swinging that around!" Ruby complained.

"No." Zomom whacks them again with his sandwich. "Think I'll have you four for dessert."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sonic quipped.

"Yeah, right." Zomom tries to hit the gang again but this time they jumped over his lunch then quickly ducked under it when he was like, "Hey! I forgot the mustard! Be right back!" He said, stomping away from the heroes.

"He's getting away!" Tails pointed out.

"Where you'd think you're going?" Sonic asked the Zeti.

"Off to the grocery store, presumably." Spidey joked.

"Let's go!" Ruby said, beginning another chase for Zomom.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra Version)**

Zomom runs as fast as his tubby body could allow away from his pursuers. He gobbles down the last of his sandwich before turning around to see the heroes are still on his tail. "Stop chasing me! You're only making me more hungry!" Zomom told them.

"Then how does a knuckle sandwich sound, you bloated banana?" Spidey quipped, zipping towards the Zeti along with Ruby by his side.

"Stop making fun of me!" Zomom retorts, back-arming both the Huntress and the Spider to eat the ground. Sonic and Tails jumps up for a twin dive-kick to the back of the head that knocks him face-first to the sandy floor, then gets up to spit out the sand he accidently tasted. "Plech! That tasted horrible. I'm gonna go find some water to drink. See ya!" He then burrows himself underground to escape his pursuers, accidently leaving behind four Drill Wisp capsules convenient for taking.

"He escaped underground!" Tails noticed.

"Not a problem. Good thing fatso left behind some parting gifts." Sonic jokes, pointing to the Wisp capsules in front of them.

"Do I want to know where he was keeping these?" Ruby asked as her weapon absorbs the Drill Wisp and transforms it into a yellow-colored drill-gun.

"Try not to think about it." Spidey replies as his costume changes color to match the Yellow Wisp and his Web-Shooters turn into drill gauntlets.

After Sonic and Tails absorb the Yellow Wisps to turn into drills themselves, the four heroes burrow underground and drill after Zomom. Despite his best efforts to avoid them, Zomom was eventually caught up by the Avengers as they come out the ground in a new area with the destroyed totem head that was used in their previous encounter.

"Argh! You guys are so annoying, and it's not even dinner time!" Zomom complained about their persistent.

"Just give up now and I promise we'll take you to Applebee's. Deal?" Spidey quipped.

"Do you have any money?" Sonic joked.

"Payday's not until next week." Peter quipped.

"Guys, focus!" Ruby reminded the two to get back in the game just as Zomom prepares his next attack.

"Don't worry! I'll serve my own dinner!" Zomom spins around so fast he forms a large spiraling tornado made of the sand around him, pulling and dropping the tiles from the destroyed totem head to box everyone in a closed area.

"He's trying to suck us in!" Tails noticed, with he and the others doing their best not to get sucked into the hungry zeti's vicious tornado attack.

"Urgh! Sonic, Ruby! Spin-Rose Tornado!" Spidey commanded his speedsters.

The Blue Blur and the Scarlet Rose run up to Zomom and jump high into the air. By combining Ruby's Semblance with Sonic's Spin Attack, the hedgehog is covered in petals as the speedsters circle extremely fast in mid-air in the opposite direction of Zomom's tornado with a tornado of their own to counter its effects, dispersing the both tornadoes at once.

"Hey, no fair!" Zomom said, stunned.

"Hit him while he's stunned!" Sonic said to Ruby as the former prepares a Homing Attack.

"Right!" She replied as she prepares her newest technique called "Petal Dance", which is basically her version of Sonic's Homing Attack but with the use of her Semblance, spinning while wrapped in her cape.

The two speedsters combo the zeti with their coordinated homing attacks before delivering the final hit, but Zomom ain't done yet as he bounces them away with his belly. "Ha ha! How did you like that?" He taunted the grounded speedsters.

"Very useful. Gave me enough time to do THIS!" Spidey quips as he's finished charging up a charged-up sonic wave with his Concussive Blast gadget. He uses it to blast Zomom back to the wall of his little box arena. "Showtime!" He then said. With Zomom dazed for a quick moment, Spidey throws Tails in his ball form as a yo-yo attached to his web and repeatedly attacks Zomom with him, slowly breaking themselves free from this box prison. "Annnd you're outta here!" Spidey followed up another yo-yo attack with a lightning-quick Web Strike, with he and Tails striking Zomom with enough force to break him through the totem prison and setting themselves free, defeating Zomom in the process.

**BGM End**

"OW! You guys are strong. Maybe you're not all thin after all. Which reminds me, it's dinner time! I gotta go find the others!" Zomom then runs away, leaving his enemies behind once again.

"For a guy that size, he sure can run," Ruby says while seeing Zomom run off, "Where is he headed now?"

Peter checks his holo-screen again for directions, only this time there is some static blocking his view, "Tracer must've been damaged during the fight. From what I could tell, he's headed southeast. Spider-Sense's also telling me something rotten is going on in that direction." He said as his Spider-Sense tells him of the tremendous danger in the area Zomom's heading.

"Eggman." Sonic believed that's who Zomom's about to meet up with.

"Very likely. We should catch up and see what's going on." Spidey recommended.

"That'll be a piece of cake. Try to keep up!" Sonic grinned, running down the path Zomom was taking as he and his friends follow him to Eggman.

* * *

Soon after, somewhere in the middle of this desert, a very disappointed Eggman is seen sitting on his Egg Mobile behind his Badnik army, led by Anti-Venom, confronting the reunited Deadly Six, who have all failed in their simple tasks that were to capture animals and destroy the D-Avengers.

"I hone your abilities, I equip you with the most powerful mechs I can create, I even give you a giant sandwich, and you still disappoint me." Eggman decided to punish his miserable slaves with a blow on his Cacophonic Conch, once again causing great pain to the Zeti and force them to fall to the ground until he stops, "I'm a compassionate man…"

While he's busy talking, Eggman doesn't notice the heroes hiding behind some ruins next to him. "There he is." Ruby whispered, staring at Eggman.

"Along with the other Zeti, Anti-Venom, and a whole pack of robots. Can't fight them all together. Need a plan. What does he have in his hands?" Spidey quietly asked, looking at the mysterious Conch in Eggman's possession.

"That shell looks like trouble." Sonic believed.

"I'm not too sure…" Peter believed otherwise.

Tails whips out his handheld to begin scanning the properties of the Conch, "I'm examining it now…" But that sounds a little too slow for Sonic as he hops over their cover and runs up to Eggman, arrogantly ignoring the others that tell him to stay put.

"What are you doing?!" Spidey asked the impatient hedgehog.

"Sonic!? I think that thing in Eggman's hand is-!" Tails tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Gone!" Sonic said, already have jumped up to kick the Conch out of Eggman's hands, much to the latter and his lackeys' surprise and the massive face-palming of his friends. "Eggman's shell is gone." Sonic mocked.

Eggman growls, "That was a mistake."

"Whatever. When is it a mistake to take your toys away?" Sonic taunted him.

"When it's the only thing keeping six angry Zeti from controlling my mechs, you moronic hedgehog!" Eggman berated his arch-nemesis for doing something very stupid that could end their lives here and now.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Rise of the Six**

Things have now gone from bad to worse. Thanks to Sonic's stupidity, the Deadly Six have been liberated from Eggman's control. Without the Conch, Eggman is helpless as he watches Zavok chuckle menacingly as the Deadly Six take control of his Badniks and make them aim at Eggman. With a point of their fingers, they command their army to fire at Eggman with extreme prejudice, showing no mercy whatsoever.

"Strike, brothers! Make the fool pay for our abuse and enslavement!" Zavok ordered his fellow Zeti.

Sonic, Spidey, and Ruby are seen dodging the lasers along with Orbot and Cubot. One of the lasers managed to hit Cubot, detaching his head from his body for Orbot to catch. **"Yar! Shiver me timbers!" **And it would seem the blast also ruined Cubot's voice chip again, making him sound like a pirate once more.

Zazz and Zomom jumps onto the Egg Mobile, which caught damage from the endless assault of laserfire from Eggman's former mechs. After Zomom jumps onto it, Eggman falls out, with his mustache getting burnt from one of the lasers.

"_**You fools need to be taught a lesson!" **_Anti-Venom attaches his tendrils on the two Zeti and throws them away with ease, saving his master from their wrath.

"Yes! Good job, Anti-Venom! Protect me!" Eggman ordered.

"No! Do not listen to him! He is using you! Strike him now while he's weak!" Zavok still tries to convince Anti-Venom to betray Eggman knowing he's lying to him, but the stubborn symbiote ain't buying it.

"_**I've heard enough of your nonsense!" **_Anti-Venom locks hands with the Zeti's, entering a ferocious clash where the two inhuman monsters and equally matched. _**"What proof do you have that I should believe whatever you say? Better give it now before I slice you into pieces!"**_

Zavok punches the symbiote with enough strength to turn his back to him showing the inhibitor chip attached to his neck. With his power to control electronics, Zavok rips the chip out to show to Anti-Venom. "This is my proof. An inhibitor chip designed to either weaken or KILL you in case you go against the Doctor's orders!" He told the surprised symbiote.

"_**What?!" **_Anti-Venom reacted.

"It's like I've been telling you! You have been USED, Anti-Venom, just like that witch before! HE is your enemy! The humans are your enemy!" Zavok's words seem to have finally gotten through to Anti-Venom. The snarling symbiote slowly turns to his "master" as he receives another flash of his memories returning, mostly showing him in a first-person perspective going up against Eggman, once in a "high-tech robots company he owned" and in a "crimson tower in the middle of nowhere holding ancient artifacts that could control gravity". These memories tell him that he was never a servant for the Eggman Empire and that Eggman is his enemy.

"_**You…I never served you. You planted that chip in me…Lied to me… Tried to use me... ABUSE me…" **_Anti-Venom scowls with building rage, slowly approaching a scared Eggman trying to crawl backwards away from his former slave.

"I-I-I never abused you, Anti-Venom! Really! I was going to help bring back your memories the moment I conquered the world…!" Eggman nervously tried to calm the angry space goo down but it is very clear his lies have no more effect on him as he is really pissed off.

"_**I will help you conquer the world by PAINTING IT IN YOUR BLOOD!" **_Anti-Venom roared. The raging symbiote prepares to stab his former master with his handblade. Eggman prepares for the worse, but thankfully for him, Spider-Man showed up and saved his butt, kicking Anti-Venom away before he could kill the mad doctor.

"Get outta here, Doc!" Spidey shouted at Eggman as he holds off Anti-Venom.

"_**SPIDER-MAAAAAAAAAN!" **_Anti-Venom yelled, roaring a monstrous one at his webbed enemy. A multitude to tendrils protrude out from his back to attack the Spider. Popping out his stingers, Spidey cuts off as many as he could before a few of them attaches to his left arm and begins absorbing his radioactive powers. As Anti-Venom prepares to pounce him while he's weakened, Ruby shows up and knocks him away with a scythe swing, freeing Spider-Man in the process.

"You okay?" Ruby asked his big bro.

"Fine…We need to retreat! Too many of them!" Spidey replied, panting.

Sonic managed to destroy a few more Badniks by himself all while dodging lasers. One of the Buzz Bombers fired at the rock Tails was hiding behind and destroys it, causing the fox to fall. Seeing this as a losing battle, Sonic comes and picks up his little bro to retreat with Spidey and Ruby.

"I hate to run away from a fight, Tails, but I don't want to see you get fried." Sonic said.

"Urgh…Not getting fried would be nice…" Tails weakly replied.

"Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving!" Eggman shouted at his robot lackeys. The combined efforts of the now uncontrollable Deadly Six and Anti-Venom were enough to force the D-Avengers and their former master, Eggman, to retreat to fight another day.

"Man, I should have listened to you guys!" Sonic said, now regretting his decision of brashly kicking away Eggman's Conch despite his friends' protest.

"Oh, you THINK?" His friends glared at him for making a very stupid mistake that could put the whole world in danger. They run away to hide in the next zone of the Lost Hex figure out their next plan. A zone that is called Tropical Coast.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: I'm back. Been dealing with personal stuff that I will never discuss, unless it's about Avengers: Endgame, which was awesome by the way, go watch it. Also been taking some time off to think of future stories after Lost Continent. If you want a hint what they are, check out my profile page under "Future Stories". **

**Alexandria Prime: Spider-Man is still bonded to The Other. That hasn't changed. But there will be some minor changes and retcons whenever I do the "Battle for Remnant" remake to have that story make more sense and in-line with future events. **

**Question of the Chapter: Are any of you interested reading a story that involves cyberspace? You know, something akin to Mega Man Battle Network/Star Force? Also, what are your thoughts on Avengers: Endgame?**


	9. Issue 6: Who Got Us into This Mess?

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Finally found you, Eggman! What is that you have in your hand? Oh. Would you look at that? Your toy is now gone. Game over for you, Egghead! Huh? What do ya mean that was a mistake? Uh-oh! The Zeti and Anti-Venom are outta control! We better retreat for now to think up a new battle plan.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 6: Who Got Us into This Mess?_

**Tropical Coast Zone**

Tropical Coast is the third zone of the fabled Lost Hex. As the name implies, it's an open-spaced beach shore area, with palm trees and oceans that most definitely would scare any blue hedgehog that unfortunately had to retreat here after surviving the rebellious Deadly Six's onslaught. It's even worse when he was forced to retreat along with his arch-nemesis and his bumbling robot flunkies.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Who Got Us into This Mess?**

"**Alas, poor Cubot. I knew him well." **Orbot joked as he's seen holding Cubot's head after his body was destroyed during the betrayal of the Deadly Six.

"**Arr. Me voice chip's all cattywumpus!" **Cubot spoke in a pirate voice, now that his voice chip is once again damaged. These two morobots are hanging out with their master, Sonic, Spider-Man, Tails, and Ruby somewhere in Tropical Coast after being forced to retreat from the previous zone.

"Thanks to Sonic, everything's gone 'cattywumpus'. My Cacophonic Conch was the only thing keeping those six maniacs in check." Eggman said.

"That Magic Conch Shell you were holding?" Spidey joked.

"CACOPHNIC CONCH, you webbed buffoon!" Eggman retorted, not in the mood for jokes.

"What does it do?" Ruby responded with a confused titled look, having never heard of the Cacophonic Conch before.

Tails hops off the rock he was sitting on after checking with his handheld about the conch, "Some sort of a natural inhibitor to their powers. Very painful…

"And very _rare_." Eggman finished. "The Zeti have an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. They can make electronics, including my mechs, do _interesting_ things."

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruby said, having already experienced their magnetic powers in their earlier battles.

"I hired Kraven the Hunter to find the Conch for me so I could control their powers, until Sonic punted it away with his typical stupidity." Eggman pointed at his blue nemesis, blaming him for the Zeti's, and by extension Anti-Venom, murderous freedom to do as they please.

"Get lost, Eggman, and let us get things _under control_. Isn't it your fault if you think about it!? What are you even planning this time trying to control zeti and symbiotes!?" Sonic retorted, and instead puts the blame on Eggman for daring to once again control creatures that cannot be controlled, a running theme that started with Chaos among other godlike creatures in the past.

"I hope they both eat you ALIVE, you meddling hedgehog. I honestly don't care anymore! Have it your way…" Eggman scowled before walking away with his robot sidekicks.

"Okay, if it pleases the court, all those who think Eggman is a total bonehead raise their hands." Sonic joked. The heroes obviously raise their hands in agreement, and even Orbot secretly agrees with them behind Eggman's back.

"Would you look at that? All parties are raising their hand!" Spidey joked.

"I didn't raise my hand…" Eggman mumbled as both parties go their separate ways in Tropical Coast.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **Tropical Coast (Zone 1)**

The dimensional Avengers walk past multiple water fountains overflowing in the area. Ruby and Tails decided to have a little fun playing on them to reach higher altitude while having a good ol' time. "Come on in, guys! The water's fine!" Ruby told Peter and Sonic, who are both watching them from below.

"Doesn't look like it to me! C'mon, let's go! We got more important things to take care of, like hunting down robot-controlling zeti and murderous symbiote that are on the loose." Sonic denied her invitation and walks away.

Ruby jumps down and then Tails does after to walk with the two, "And whose fault was that again?" She asked the hedgehog who was responsible for the Six and Anti-Venom on the loose.

"I thought we agreed it was Eggman. Okay, and _yeah_, it was kinda my fault too, but don't let Eggman know that." Sonic responded as he does feel responsible for the Zeti's freedom.

"He just doesn't wanna get his feet wet." Tails joked, smirking while looking at his aquaphobic friend.

"I don't want to get wet at all!" He replied.

"Chicken." Ruby joked, calling Sonic a chicken for being afraid of water.

"No, I'm a hedgehog. THAT over there is a chicken." Sonic quips as he points to the Clucker badnik nearby, who makes a strange sound of confusion once he was pointed at.

"It probably doesn't matter if the Zeti are free or not. They're still a threat we need to take care of. One of them has to be around here somewhere." Spidey conversed.

"Don't you still have the big guy's signal?" Sonic asked about the Spider-Tracer he placed on Zomom earlier.

"I told you. It got damaged during our last fight. Have no idea where he or the other Zeti are, or even that Anti-Venom. He's invisible to my Spider-Sense, so I have no idea where he might pop up." Spidey answered.

"That brings up a good question. How was Eggman able to control Anti-Venom?" Ruby asked.

"I heard that red Zeti mentioned something about an inhibitor chip that was planted on Anti-Venom in case he tried to betray Eggman or else he wouldn't get his memories back." Tails explained what he heard from their recent battle.

"His memories?" Ruby repeated, sounding confused.

"Symbiotes can get amnesia?" Sonic questioned towards Spidey as he frees more animals from a capsule.

"Guess so, which made it easier for Eggman to trick the symbiote into working for him. Wish I knew who's the guy behind that suit. I kinda feel bad for him, unless that guy has always been crazy, which it seems he is." Spidey joked.

"He seemed to know you somehow." Ruby told him, remembering in their previous encounters with Anti-Venom that he possesses a deep hatred for Spider-Man despite having amnesia.

"I certainly don't know him. Maybe the next time we meet, we can have a nice, _friendly_ conversation over a cup of tea instead of trying to kill each other." The joking webhead said as the gang continue their walk through the beach.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Eggman's Base**

"_**EYAAARGH!" **_A very furious Anti-Venom destroys a wall with just his fist. Zavok and Zazz are with him in the room looking at the raging symbiote while Zomom is eating his sandwich. _**"Damn you! I was a fool to trust that bloated trickster! Using me to do what he wants! I'll have his head for this!" **_The symbiote scowled, clenching his fist, still enraged for being tricked and used for Eggman's own plots.

"My sentiments exactly, my friend. We've all been manipulated to do the doctor's dirty work." Zavok agreed, sharing the same hatred for Eggman as much as Anti-Venom does.

"_**Just tell me where he is so I can crack his body wide open like the rotten egg he is." **_Anti-Venom said, wanting payback.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-A Legendary Master Appears**

"You will stay right there, young man." A voice of an elder speaks up, revealing to be the small, old, but highly experienced blue zeti known as Master Zik entering the room where his pupils stand with his walking stick. "It would seem the peaceful days of tending my garden will have to wait while I take care of these matters the rest of you cannot." Zik said, wanting to take on the Avengers himself this time.

"_**Go back to your garden, grandpa. You're too old and weak for this manly game. It requires muscle. You'll just break your back the moment you exit the front door." **_Anti-Venom insulted the master zeti.

"Do not insult my master!" Zavok retorted at the symbiote.

"_**You know I'm right." **_Anti-Venom quipped.

Zavok turns to his master, the teacher that took him under his wing to train him into a formidable force. After Zik retired from the leader of the Deadly Six, he appointed Zavok to take his place due to his excellent leadership qualities and remained as an advisor to the group. "Please, Master Zik; this is not something you should trouble yourself with. It's beneath you." He told his master.

"Oh, now, don't be concerned." Zik assured he'll be alright. Anti-Venom scoffs thinking an old man like Zik could never defeat young and powerful heroes like the D-Avengers. To prove he's still got the moves, Zik jumps to the air and throws his stick in front of Zazz, surprising him for a moment while he takes the sandwich out of Zomom's hand. Then he jumps over to shove it into Zazz's mouth, bouncing off his stick with impressive speed for a man his age to Anti-Venom's face, bouncing off of him to land behind and sweep-kick him off his feet before he could even notice.

"It will be good to stretch these old bones." Zik said, convincing his disciple that he'll deal with the Avengers personally. He uses his telekinetic powers to retrieve his stick, which causes Zazz to fall on the floor, and briefly uses it as a boomerang to trip Anti-Venom again before finally grabbing it back and walks away to confront the heroes.

"_**Tch. Showoff." **_Anti-Venom grunted, clearly annoyed after being tripped twice by an old man.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back at Tropical Coast**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **Juice Archipelago**

"WHOOOOAHOHOOOOOO!" The D-Avengers screamed not out of fear but of sheer joy traveling through what appears to be a zigzag windy path in the air made from apple juice. Several flying Badniks and Grimm were just minding their own business when out of nowhere they got intercepted by the giant juice stream carrying three extremely juice-loving kids and one very scared hedgehog fearing of drowning, desperately holding his breath until they landed on a large floating planetoid. The gang come out soaked in apple juice, either laughing from the ride or spitting out the juices in Sonic's case.

"Was that fun or what?!" Tails happily asked Peter and Ruby.

"Think I drowned a few times back there…" Sonic said, coughing out more juices.

"It was incredible! We went all over the place! Knew it was a good idea pushing those giant fruits into those blenders were a good idea, even though it didn't make sense." Ruby smiled joyfully from such a ride through the juice slide.

"Who cares if it defied physics?! Those were the most insane rides I ever went! You can't find those at water parks." Spidey is also clearly overjoyed from the juicy hijinks involving pushing giant fruits into blenders. He takes another look at his costume, which is all drenched in juices and even smells like them. "But now my costume smells like apple juice and pineapple."

"Let's NOT do that again. You guys know I can't swim in water." Sonic complained.

"But we weren't swimming, or even in water. They were fruit juices." Ruby replied, still smiling.

"Still counts as a liquid, petals." Sonic responded.

"We really need to sign you up for swimming lessons." Spidey joked.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Deadly Six Theme**

"Then allow me be your instructor…"

The startled heroes look on ahead to see Master Zik approaching them on top of his giant apple. "But I should warn you, this is no swimming class, but a class in humility and discipline." Zik said with stern scary eyes for an old timer.

"It's another one of the Zeti!" Tails pointed out.

"Standing on a giant apple?" Ruby remarked, slightly confused as she scratches her head.

"Yo, grandpa! It's 3 pm! Shouldn't you be in bed already?" Spidey joked.

"My name is Master Zik, and I am not that old. I'm only 1,036 years-old." Zik replied with his hands behind his back.

"Sounds pretty old to me. Time to put you to bed, great grampy!" Sonic grinned.

Sonic leads the first assault, charging in with a quick homing attack Zik easily deflects with a swing from his stick. "Too brash!" Zik mocked the hedgehog for diving in headfirst. Spider-Man zips in for the next attack with a webline attached to his stick, but as he approaches the old master, Zik wraps the webbing and pulls the webhead for a swift kick off his apple. "Too headstrong!" Zik mocked the Spider. But this all lead up to Tails distracting him with energy bullets, that he shields from with his spinning stick, for Ruby to cleave his apple diagonally, causing him to fall off his precious fruit.

"Too easily distracted!" Ruby mocked, smirking.

"I do sometimes get caught up in my work." Zik replied. He deiced to use his magnetic ability to steal Ruby's weapon but couldn't for some reason. "Hmm. Interesting." He said, not bothered but more intrigued he couldn't steal her weapon.

"Thank you, anti-magnetism module." Ruby twirled her scythe around, thanking Spidey for upgrading her weapon to make it invulnerable to magnetism.

"Oh, is that why I can't take your weapon? Then how does it feel against telekinesis?" Zik asked. With a simple gesture, he uses his telekinetic powers to steal Ruby's scythe from her.

"Oh come ON!" Ruby complained as this is the third time her weapon has been stolen from her, leaving herself wide open from a kick to the face by Zik.

"You rely too much on your weapon. A true warrior must be a master at wielding their tools, including hand-to-hand combat." Zik mocked while comboing her with swift strikes with his stick. Just as she's about to receive another nasty attack, Ruby ducks, allowing Sonic to surprise the old zeti with a spin attack that knocks him away, quickly kicking the scythe out of his hands in the process back to Ruby.

"A true warrior would also have friends as back-up!" Sonic taunted.

"If that's what you youngsters believe, then show me!" Zik attacks the speedsters with a barrage of blue energy balls from his hands they use their reflexes, and of course their speed, to avoid getting blasted off the planetoid. Zik sighs disappointingly, "Youth is truly wasted on the young. Thankfully, speed cannot defeat wisdom, children!"

"Maybe if add a little insult there. Some mocking over here…" Spidey quipped as he kicks Zik off his game for Tails to hit him with his namesakes. "Y'know, I'm not afraid to hit an old man." He throws a punch, but Zik jumped away from it in time.

"My skills are sharper than your words, brash one! Your insults cannot penetrate my thick, wrinkled skin! ...Of course not unlike light, water, certain moisturizers..." Zik swings his staff swiftly and quickly in multiple directions right on Spidey.

"You fight and speak like an old man." Peter mocked, easily dodging his attacks. He lands a kick that knocks him a few feet back, followed with a barrage of repulsor web bullets. Zik runs around to avoid his attacks and jump-kicks Peter, but the clever webhead used a sticky web shield in time to not only block his attack, but kept him binded.

"Oh. It seems you're not all talk after all." Zik said.

"Why thanks. Talking keeps me motivated." Spidey throws the web shield in the air just as Zik slices it apart. The old zeti throws his staff to hit Spidey with but missed. Just as he dives down and telekinetically brings it back, Peter flips to grab Tails with his webbing and throws him as a ball at Zik, then quickly does the same to Sonic.

"Need a back massage, uncle zeti?" Sonic jokes, with both him and Tails kicking him to the ground. They land next to him seconds later and attack with their fists, but Zik blocks them both with one finger and blows them away with just the force from his thrusting palms.

"For an old guy, he sure is strong." Tails noticed.

"Old guys are always so strong. Very cliché." Sonic joked.

As Zik recovers his staff, he's confronted by Ruby and her scythe. They have a brief clash with their respective weapons, and it seems Zik holds a slight advantage over her thanks to his 1,000-year-old experience. "You have disrespected your elders, arrogant stripling! Now you shall reap what you have sewn!" He breaks the clash between them to try and take away her weapon again, but this time she has a plan.

"Sorry, not this time! Spidey, catch!" Ruby throws her scythe for Peter to catch.

"Thanks, Ruby. I always loved being the spider-reaper." He joked.

While briefly distracted, Zik receives a Semblance kick from Ruby, blasting her away before turning his attention to Peter and the scythe. "On second thought, this looks better on Sonic!" Peter throws the scythe to Sonic next, once again confusing Zik until he got kicked by Spidey overhead the hedgehog.

"Nah. I'm not a weapon's guy like Tails!" Sonic casually throws the scythe to his best buddy as he attacks Zik from below.

"But I already have a weapon. Take it back, Ruby!" Tails tosses it back to it's owner while he blasts the zeti with a single shot from his Arm Blaster.

"You guys don't like my weapon? Aww, that's a shame. It's so awesome, ESPECIALLY when enhanced with a Rocket Wisp!" Ruby grinned after finding a Rocket Wisp in the area while Zik was distracted with all the tossing and the hitting. The silver-eyed child absorbs the Wisp's power to transform into a rocket launcher, firing multiple orange, explosive homing rockets that finally defeats Master Zik in battle.

"You have been tested, young ones, and you've passed. But don't expect the next test to be as easy." Zik warned them ominously before leaving the area.

**BGM End**

"For an old dude, he sure hits hard." Sonic remarked while stretching his arms, saying Master Zik is quite strong, their toughest opponent yet ever since they arrived on the Lost Hex.

"Must have taken his vitamins this morning." Peter joked.

"I wonder if that guy is their leader?" Ruby wondered, thinking Master Zik is the leader of the Deadly Six, which is close but not correct.

"I don't think so." Tails believed he's not the leader of the Six.

"Definitely not. It's that red zeti with them. He seems to be their leader the way he takes command of the others." Peter believed Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six, which is most certainly true.

"That begs another question: Now that their free from Eggman's control, what do they plan to do?" Ruby asked, with everyone pondering such a very good question. What do the Deadly Six plan on doing now they are free from enslavement and have control of Eggman's entire robot army.

* * *

**Eggman's Base**

Master Zik returns to the lab inside Eggman's base where Zavok is typing on the controls for Eggman's planet energy-stealing Extractor for a specific reason. Anti-Venom just stands around watching next to Zomom, who is too busy eating donuts from his bag.

"I tested the young ones and they're more powerful than I anticipated. They show much potential." Zik informed his fellow Zeti, having come to respect the D-Avengers' strength and battle potential.

"_**In other words, you got your ass beat. Hehehe! Next time, let me deal with them." **_Anti-Venom grinned arrogantly.

"I'll consider it, as I also see potential in you, my alien friend. You have only begun to tap into the full power of your symbiote. I also sense you have a troubled soul, mixed with various emotions ranging from loneness, betrayal, to wild anger deep within for years." Zik said to Anti-Venom, sensing his soul and the potential he too wields that hasn't been tapped yet.

"_**Gee, I wonder why?" **_Anti-Venom replied sarcastically, crossing his arms, as of course he's troubled after being lied to and awakened with no memory of his past.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Secret Weapon**

Meanwhile, Zomom pops a breadstick into his mouth during this conversation, "Who cares about those chumps? Now that I'm free, I want to squeeze Eggman until he pops."

"And eat him, I suppose." Zik replied.

"Well, yeah." Zomom burped.

"_**I called first dips on the head." **_Anti-Venom joked.

"There are better ways to make him suffer." Zavok turned around from the controls to his allies.

"But more delicious?" Zomom burped again.

"What would you say if I told you we could destroy Eggman's world and use its energy to make ourselves unbelievably powerful?" Zavok asked his pals of his plan, absorbing the energy of Mobiant Earth to make themselves stronger, but in trade, at the cost of the planet's life, which they don't seem to care one bit.

"Well, I would say that I had taught you well." Zik complimented his student.

"Yes, you have." Zavok replied.

"_**I would say you're nuts. You want to destroy a whole planet? What if that world holds the secrets to my past?" **_Anti-Venom insulted, thinking destroying the world is a bit extreme, even for an amnesiac maniac like himself.

"The past is the past, Anti-Venom. From what I've gathered, your past is filled with feelings of revenge towards humanity." Zavok explained, and in a way, manipulating Anti-Venom to fully join his side.

"_**Revenge…towards humanity…" **_He repeated lowly, closing his eyes to ponder this thought.

"That is right. Think about it. You're an outsider from space that have ultimate power _vile _humans like Eggman and that 'witch' want to use you for their own selfish needs. Your unexplained hatred for Spider-Man. The betrayals you have suffered by the humans' hands! Remember your grudge towards him and mankind! And retaliate against them with the greatest terror!" Zavok urged him to remember his past, remember his hatred for humanity.

**BGM End**

Anti-Venom thinks long and hard for a good moment for glimpses of his past. Multiple flashes pop up in his head. Images of Spider-Man and the apparent hundreds of times they have fought in the past, years worth before their "first" meeting on the Lost Hex. His connection with other symbiotes where he led an army of his brethren to destroy the world. What the humans have said about him and why they despise him. Various quotes that he suddenly remembers pops up in his head.

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Foolish Humans**

'_The symbiote race will destroy all…'_

'_All of you humans are guilty from what we see…'_

'_As expected from the chosen Villain of Chaos…'_

Anti-Venom opens his eyes after remembering more of his dark past, _**"Yeesss…It's becoming clear." **_He speaks in a more calm-sounding voice. A dark aura slowly envelops around the devil symbiote. A menacing-looking white and black Aura that has been awakened from his vengeful soul._** "I am an agent of destruction. The humans. They don't value life. They will go as far as to take away the life of one of their kind for their own benefit. They tried to destroy me, after they took everything from me! Made me suffer! All of them. Spider-Man! They are foolish creatures that don't deserve to live…!"**_

Zavok smiles as it seems that Anti-Venom has been convinced to join their cause to destroy the planet below. "On that note, we agree. And it will be Eggman's own creation that cause their destruction." The Zeti says as he turns around to activate the Extractor, stealing energy from the planet below, killing nature, slowly stealing the life from the residents below to the point of killing thousands at a time. Zavok begins to laugh with Anti-Venom and Master Zik joining in now that the countdown to the world's destruction has begun. This would've been a serious and dark moment if it wasn't interrupted with Zomom's burping after noticing his bag of goodies is empty.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Anti-Venom's Aura has now been awakened and will give the heroes trouble when he fights them in the next chapter. For all those that keep asking me about Anti-Venom's true identity, here's your answer: Wait and see. You might be surprised. **

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite United Heroes story so far? Battle for Remnant? Fate of Two Worlds (RX)? Exo War? God Mission as a few examples.**


	10. Issue 7: The Enemy of My Enemy Is?

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! Thanks to Sonic being Sonic, Eggman lost control over the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom and are now on the loose. We fought another one of the Zeti. He calls himself Master Zik, and for an old guy he was really tough, but we still managed to kick his butt. But it makes me wonder. What do they have plan now they are free?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 7: The Enemy of My Enemy Is...?_

**Tropical Coast Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Sea Bottom Segue**

"Last one to the end is a rotten Eggman!" Sonic grinned. Our favorite blue hedgehog is seen racing with his friends grinding on grind rails while avoiding on-rail minecarts deep inside simply a breathtaking, beautiful underwater tube to the nearest Capsule.

"Why not slow down to take in the sights?" Spidey quipped, grinding on rails as well.

"You're asking the World's Fastest Hedgehog to slow down? Impossible, my man." Sonic quipped back, then looks ahead when a Sea Feilong Grimm and a giant yellow moray-based Badnik called an Utsubo rise out from the watery floors to destroy parts of the grind rail the hedgehog was grinding on. "Hey, fish necks, I'm riding here!" Sonic jokes, jumping off the collapsing rail to destroy the monsters with his Homing Attacks before landing down on another rail, "There."

Ruby's too busy looking around in awe inside this underwater tube they're in, finding it very calm and beautiful. Nothing that she's ever seen before in her life. "So far, I'm loving the Lost Hex. There's something about this place that feels "magical" and "gorgeous" to travel through. Makes me wish we brought the whole gang here."

"Too bad its home to such nasty company." Tails responded, referring to the dangerous Deadly Six and Anti-Venom.

"Does anyone else live here beside the Zeti?" Ruby asked.

"Besides the animals and Wisps, it seems the Zeti are the only ones that live up here." Tails answered.

"Are there more Zeti besides the six we've seen?" Peter asked him.

"Possibly. Or maybe they've been extinct for centuries and it's only those six left. I don't really know for sure. There's a lot about the Lost Hex that's unfortunately lost in history. No one truly knows everything about it." Tails speculated on the possibility of more Zeti.

"Be glad it's just six of them and not a hundred we have to deal with." Sonic said, thinking fighting dozens of Zeti with similar powers to the Deadly Six could be very troublesome.

"Right on that." Peter remarked.

**BGM End**

For a little longer, the heroically young gang grinded on the rails until they approached their destination: Another planetoid holding a Capsule and a road that leads back outside above the watery tube. "Mine!" Spidey says, freeing the animals encapsulated.

"Alright, let's get outta here before my anxiety realizes we're standing in the middle of an ocean." Sonic joked, watching Peter jump down from the capsule. As they walk out of the tube, Peter feels his head slightly aching and shakes it off. It seems to be his Spider-Sense reacting to something but can't figure out what's the problem.

"You alright, Peter? You look a little lost." Tails asked in concern for his friend.

"I'm fine. I think. Not quite sure." Peter replied, confusing everyone.

"What's up?" Sonic asked him.

"My Spider-Sense was acting up, but I'm not sure why." Peter replied.

"Doesn't it always tingle whenever bad stuff's about to happen?" Ruby asked.

"That's one of its many features. Everything seems peaceful." He says as they return to the peaceful and quiet beach area. "Maybe this thing's on the fritz. It tends to happen." He playfully knocks his head to determine the problem with his Spider-Sense.

During their walk through upper side of Tropical Coast, Sonic's Miles Electric receives an emergency call from Amy. "An emergency call from Amy? Think I might've figured out what triggered your Spider-Sense." He said, thinking whatever's happening down on Earth, it's massive, and it triggered Pete's Spider-Sense all the way from Lost Hex.

"Did something happen in New Vale? Hurry and answer it!" Spidey hurried, with him and the others getting a bad feeling as Sonic answers the call.

* * *

**New Vale City, Central Park**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Secret Weapon**

The city is in a panic. People running for their lives as something from the sky is vacuuming energy in the form of a deadly, misty-looking green hurricane around the city, killing all life from plants to animals, even the people as their life energy is drained, leaving their bodies to drop on the ground as groaning old husks of their former selves. And it's not just New Vale City that's experiencing this. The entire planet is being drained of its energy. In a few hours, the entire world will be left in a lifeless state.

At Central Park, Team WBY, Team JNPR, Mary Jane, Amy, and Knuckles are staring to the sky in fear as Amy calls up Sonic from her Miles Electric. "Sonic? Something bad's happening." She told the gang on the Lost Hex.

'_What the hell…' _Peter said in horror as his gang are witnessing this disastrous event from her screen.

'_What's going on?' _Sonic asked her.

"I don't know. It's like something in the sky is draining the life out of the world. Plants, animals, even the air feels cold and dead." Amy said with a miserable face that looks back to the vacuuming sky.

"It might be Galactus!" MJ blamed the cosmic Devourer of Worlds, which does fit his M.O.

"Possibly." Yang casually joked.

"What?! Galactus?!" Jaune remarked, scared and taken aback in fear the planet eater might have arrived to eat their planet.

'_I don't think it's Galactus. We would've noticed him eating the planet. He's kinda hard to miss.' _Spidey objected, thinking Galactus is not involved in this calamity as they've would've noticed the giant cosmic being, who can be as big as a planet, arriving to destroy the planet. _'I have a gut feeling whatever's happening to the planet started here on the Lost Hex.' _He said, believing the solution to saving the planet is on the lost continent they're in.

'_You guys escape to a safe place, and see if you can contact the Avengers and Freedom Fighters and tell them what's going on. We'll try to figure out things on our end and stop it.' _Sonic told them.

'_Stay safe down there. We'll talk soon!' _Ruby assured them everything will be alright. Amy nods before ending the call, staring worriedly around her surroundings to see everything slowly getting the life sucked out and dying away, leaving nothing but a withering, whiteless environment.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Lost Hex, Tropical Coast**

Now aware that things aren't looking so good on Earth, Spidey's group hurry through the rest of Tropical Coast to find out what's absorbing the planet's energy. During their run, Peter senses a familiar walking stick being thrown at them. "Watch out!" He exclaimed in time for everyone to dodge the stick.

"Isn't that…" Ruby points at the stick, recognizing it belongs to an old foe, an actual old foe, they just fought not too long ago.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Master Zik's Warm-up**

"Your time is almost over, brash children."

The heroes look to an upper platform to see the calm and deadly Master Zik standing on it, "I shall prepare for you a lesson in respect. A _painful _lesson."

"Oh, someone's gonna get taken to school, all right." Sonic quipped, wiping the dust from his body.

Zik jumps towards the heroes and grabs his stick then points it at them. "Follow, if you dare!" The old master threatened, then leaps away for the young heroes to follow.

**BGM End**

During their little chase from planetoid to planetoid, as well as a venture on a standard plane field, Spidey decides to taunt Zik into slowing down for his beating, "C'mon, gramps. You afraid to lose or what?"

Zik grunts, "I believe it is now time we drill some skills into you punks."

"We?" Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"_**EEYAARRRGH!" **_A monstrous roar followed up a loud, powerful stomp blows back Zik's pursuers through the ground, standing up straight to reveal its Anti-Venom sticking out his disgusting long tongue at his enemies.

"Anti-Venom?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise to see the vicious symbiote again.

"How did you not see him coming?" Sonic asked Peter why he didn't sense him about to attack them.

"He's invisible to my Spider-Sense! I just told you that like 30 minutes ago!" Spidey retorted.

Zik hops onto Anti-Venom's shoulder and starts taunting the children, "I believe you youngsters refer to a beating as eh...'being schooled'? In that case, class is in session."

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom roars ferociously at them, preparing his rematch with Master Zik against their most hated enemies.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)**

"_**We'll crush anyone who gets in our way!" **_Anti-Venom roared, extending his tendrils for Zik to run on and fight Ruby and Tails at the same time. Spidey and Sonic are busy dodging the many claw swipes and tendrils strikes from Anti-Venom. The raging symbiote roars as he throws a punch that forces Spidey to block with his arms, almost breaking them upon impact, until Sonic kicked the villain away.

"Me and Tails got toothpaste man! You got help Ruby against the old blueberry!" Sonic commanded, wanting he and Tails to fight Anti-Venom while Spidey and Ruby fight Zik.

"No! That's not an option!" Peter objected, wanting to help him fight Anti-Venom instead.

"_**GROAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom extended his stretchy fists to punch the S.S. duo backwards. They managed to flip in mid-air to reorient themselves as they recover on the ground.

"It's my option! If you or Ruby gets too close, he'll drain your powers forever! We'll hold him off until you guys defeat that Zeti, then we'll team up to finish this guy!" Sonic highly suggested that this is the best course of action against their seemingly unstoppable foes.

"Understood!" Spidey reluctantly agreed to the plan.

Spidey leaves to fight Zik while Sonic battles Anti-Venom, "Tails! Gonna need you here, buddy!"

While Zik clashes with his stick against the combined might of Ruby and Tails, he gets blind-sighted by a kick from Spider-Man, allowing Tails to respond to Sonic's call for help while Peter takes his place fighting the old zeti. "Coming!" Tails jumps over to Sonic's side, confronting the grimacing Anti-Venom.

"_**Outta my way, squirts! I'm here to kill Spider-Man! Step aside and I'll eat you later!" **_Anti-Venom said, throwing a tendril whip to cut off the mobians' heads.

"What's your beef with Spider-Man? You two didn't meet until today!" Sonic asked, with he and Tails jumping over his whip and hit him with a Homing Attack to the head.

"_**That accursed spider is the bane of my existence along with the rest of humanity! They must suffer!" **_Anti-Venom retorted, blasting the hedgehog with a stream of symbiote goo off the air back to Tails.

"Tails! Blue Bomber!" Sonic said, prompting the fox to get ready for their co-op attack. As Sonic confuses Anti-Venom by running around him and leaving afterimages to keep him occupied attacking, Tails flies up to the air for Sonic to jump up and grab his hands. The yellow fox does two flips in mid-air while holding onto Sonic before throwing the hedgehog with increased momentum to deliver an extra powerful Spin Attack onto their target, then rebounds from the symbiote to deliver an additional strike, planting Anti-Venom's face to the ground until he recovered.

"_**A meal has no right to beat me down, not from spineless worms like you! Death Bite!" **_Anti-Venom summons a rush of symbiote tendrils moving across the ground to almost hit the mobians if they didn't jump up, but that's what he wants. Anti-Venom then lunges forward, morphing into a giant mouth to swallow them up whole before turning back to his normal form. _**"Aaah. Dinner has been served." **_He joked, patting his stomach. Seconds later, he feels his stomach rumbling, as if he's being attacked from within. _**"Stay in my belly, you bothersome rodents!" **_He said to his stomach.

With a loud boom, Sonic and Tails burst out from Anti-Venom, leaving a huge whole in his chest as he falls down. "That was not pleasant…" Tails covered his mouth, feeling sick after being swallowed up by an alien.

"Urk. Yuck. I hate being people's lunch. Much less an alien without dental care." Sonic joked, wiping off the symbiote slime from his body. The two look back at Anti-Venom's body that quickly stands back up as the symbiote heals itself, recovering most of the damage he was dealt with, mostly the huge hole in his stomach. "Oh great. He can self-heal. Can't we catch a break?" Sonic joked, shrugging.

"_**I will strip the flesh from your bones! Both yours, and Spider-Man! I will destroy him! END HIM!" **_Anti-Venom's malicious anger towards Spider-Man has fully awakened his dark Aura, enveloping himself in a vicious white-and-black energy that corrupts the winds itself.

"And he has an Aura. That's swell. That is _very _swell." Sonic responded sarcastically, hating that Anti-Venom also has an Aura similar to Huntsmen like Ruby.

"His seems different. I'm seeing readings it's a mix of his own natural aura and incredible amounts of residual ISO-8 energy emanating from his body." Tails informed him after checking with his handheld to make sure.

"Things are never easy whenever that stuff pops up." Sonic joked about how the ISO-8 always gives them trouble whenever it appears to aid the villains.

"_**GROOOOOOAGH! KILL YOUUUU!" **_Anti-Venom roared, bursting out his new "Sym Aura" to increase his already frightening powers to the next level to give the mobians a much scarier challenge to contend with.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Ruby are working together against Master Zik and his masterful combat skills that continue to give them trouble. "Some lessons can only learned at the end of a boot! It is time to TEACH you two those lessons!" Zik threatened, almost hitting the Huntsmen if Spidey didn't web up his staff in time.

"You said with a boot, but I don't see no boot! Only a very old talking blueberry with a stick wearing no type of boots whatsoever!" Peter quipped, firing web bullets Zik either dodges or deflects with extreme ease as he shows off his acrobatic skills. The old zeti telekinetically summons numerous fruit to surround him, acting as a force field for himself. Spidey leaps in to punch his fruit barrier, "Ha! Like that would stop-!" He shuts as Zik electrifies the barrier to stun Spidey, electrifying him until he gets blasted back to Ruby's side, "Okay, that didn't make sense. I thought fruits were juicy, not electrifying."

Zik throws more giant electrified fruits after them and managed to hit them with some of them. "I'll tell ya! It is glorious to battle once more! I feel like I'm a hundred years old again! Perhaps when I'm finished, I'll go clubbing!" He said while attacking the two heroes.

Ruby shakes her head after being hit by another apple, then gasps as she sees a giant, spiked lychee nut closing in on her. "Spidey! Send it back!" She ordered him.

The webhead quickly spun a web to grab the nut before it hit his little sis. "Around n' around we go!" Peter spins a few times in place, then throws the giant nut with enough force to partially shatter Zik's fruit barrier. "It's time to juice!" Peter leaps and does a Web-Strike on Zik inside his broken barrier and proceeds to clash with him. "Hey, Zeti Yoda. Want to give me some cryptic tip what you hornheads are doing to our planet?"

"You'll learn soon enough, sonny, if you live long enough." Zik replied, blocking some of Peter's punches and kicks.

"Knew you were gonna say that. Thanks, Yoda. You've been a big help." Spidey jokes as he webs up Zik's face.

Ruby managed to spot a Drill Wisp capsule that was released from lychee nut. "This'll do." She says, absorbing the Wisp's power to drill underground.

While Peter is keeping Zik busy, the zeti slowly hears the sound of drilling underneath. "Am I hearing things? Where's that racket coming from?" He asked.

"You losing?" Peter joked.

Underneath his barrier, Zik is attacked by Ruby's drill weapon, launching him out of his destroyed barrier and bounce on the ground for a bit, but that doesn't mean he's done yet, so Spidey decided to put an end to him with a fast-hitting spider combo. "Let me show ya something a kung fo master taught me!" Peter unleashes a devastating, lightning-fast combo that utilizes the Way of the Spider, a modified version of Peter's own combat style, Shang-Chi's martial arts, and even Iron Fist and Ryu's way of fighting, allowing him to get up close and personal to his opponents, striking with spider-speed and hitting with spider-strength combined with his Spider-Sense, more than enough to defeat an expert master like Master Zik.

"Incredible…Who knew you were hiding such skill?" Zik said, weakened as he could barely stand even with the use of his stick.

"Guys! A little help!" Sonic called out to two as he and Tails are having a little trouble fighting the Aura-enveloped Anti-Venom.

"Anti-Venom has an Aura?!" Ruby remarked, shocked.

"Oh goody. Like he wasn't hard enough before." Peter joked, webbing up a nearby Rocket Wisp capsule to absorb and grant him rocket-based web powers. He runs over to barrage Anti-Venom with Rocket Web Blasts, getting the symbiote's scowling attention.

"_**Finally beaten the old man, eh? Now it's my turn to kill you!" **_Anti-Venom said, throwing an extended fist attack at Peter.

"Flattered, but I prefer we do a little dance first." Peter joked, dodging the symbiote fist to allow Ruby to slice off the arm, causing pain to Anti-Venom, and even more pain as she cuts off his other arm before Tails flies around blasting him with a repulsor ray from his Arm Blaster and then Spider-Man uppercutted him straight hurling to the air.

"_**I'm not done with you yet!" **_Anti-Venom declared. In mid-air, he unleashes a swarm of tendrils from his body back down and almost pierces the heroes as they barely dodge them. Sonic was the only one who went on the offensive, running up and switching from tendril to tendril towards Anti-Venom so he could briefly charge up a Spin Dash and combines it with a Boost to strike him with. The hedgehog prepares for the finishing Homing Attack as Anti-Venom reforms his arms and punches Sonic in the air, but thanks to Peter's quick thinking by spinning a webline for him to grab and be pulled towards Anti-Venom, he defeats the crazy symbiote with a powerful Spin Attack, launching him down to the ground right next to the defeated Master Zik.

"Ow…My back…I suppose that's it for today." Zik complained, tending to his wounded back.

"_**GRAAGH! This isn't over! You're still my prey for me to feast upon!" **_Anti-Venom declared their fight is far from over. After grabbing a hold of Zik, Anti-Venom flees the scene with a few web swings accompanied by giant leaps.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Enemy of My Enemy Is**

"Good thinking cutting off his arms when you did. Made things a _little_ easier." Peter complimented Ruby.

"That guy seems to have it out for you. Any idea why?" Ruby asked, wanting to know Anti-Venom's problem with Spider-Man.

"I have no clue who that guy is or why he hates me so much, but we don't have time to think about that right now. We have a bigger problem to deal with." Spider-Man replied.

"A MUTUAL problem; one so large that it will take all of us to overcome it."

The heroes turn around to see Eggman and his robot lackeys reuniting with them. "Whatever. I told you, we can handle the Zeti and Anti-Venom by ourselves." Sonic reminded his arch nemesis.

"That may be true, but the rebellious swine have gotten hold of a device of mine, and they're using it in ways for which it was never designed." Eggman told them.

"What was it designed for, Doctor?" Tails asked.

Eggman punches Orbot, who punches the bodiless Cubot to project a video of the Extractor. "It's a device called the Extractor, based off Galactus's Elemental Converter that he uses to feed energy off planets." Eggman started explaining.

"Wait, Galactus?! What? Do you want to be 'Egglactus', Devourer of Eggs and Planets?" Peter joked, but still surprised Eggman built a device based off a tool of the World Eater.

"Shut up and listen!" Eggman retorted before he could continue explaining the Zetis' plan with his device. "It was supposed to extract energy from our world, but the machine is unstable. Once it reaches full power it can't be shut off. It will drain our world dry!" He finished as Cubot shuts off the projection.

"So that's what Amy was talking about." Sonic said, having now know what's absorbing the planet's energy.

"And you and Ruby just wanna go smash it, don't ya?" Tails joked, knowing those two would rather destroy anything they deem dangerous.

Ruby chuckles, "Well, yeah."

Tails sighs from her response. "What, it's what we do!" Sonic responded to his sigh.

"Oh, always your answer to everything, hedgehog. If you wish to create a cataclysmic explosion that will incinerate everything within a hundred miles that could quite possibly destroy the world, _please_, you and the girl smash away." Eggman responded annoyed of their simple-minded behavior.

"Sooo, we shouldn't?" Ruby replied, a bit confused that leads to Eggman face-palming from her stupidity.

"So, there's no off switch?" Peter asked the mad doctor.

"No, not anymore. I need to get to the machine and reprogram the shutdown sequence." Eggman replied. "I'll supply the brains. You will supply the brawn I need to get past the Zeti and the Symbiote." He asked, saying they should team up to defeat a common enemy and save the world.

"Oh, and you're asking _so _nicely." Tails quipped.

Sonic and the others chuckled, "Heh, good one, buddy." Sonic smiled.

Tails chuckles as well, "Heh, thanks."

"Man up, Tails. I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do, but our entire world is at stake!" Eggman retorted.

'_It's kinda your fault to begin with.' _Peter thought, pinning this whole mess on Eggman.

"Pfft, yeah well, teaming up with you FEELS like the end of the world, Eggman. I'm gonna want to take a long shower by the time we're done." Sonic said, but reluctantly agrees to work with his arch enemy if they want to save their world. Now the newly-formed team consisting of the D-Avengers and Eggman walk off to the next zone to stop the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom and shut off the Extractor before it could destroy their entire world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Anti-Venom's unique Aura is called "Sym Aura". Like Tails said, it's an enhanced and intense dark Aura mixed with his natural aura combined with ISO-8 energy. Like most Auras, it can enhance Anti-Venom's strength and abilities, but 10x stronger than a regular Aura. How and when did Anti-Venom absorb ISO-8? That will be answered later in this story, but I don't mind you guys guessing right now. Later on, I might give Anti-Venom a Semblance as well. Whatever it is, wait and see.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Anti-Venom is?**


	11. Issue 8: Icy Engagements

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Spider-Man: Watch out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Things aren't looking too good. We just learned the Zeti and Anti-Venom have hijacked a machine Eggman built to suck up all the energy from Earth to make themselves stronger. In a few hours, all life will cease to exist, including the life of our friends. We can't let that happen! We gotta stop them, no matter what, even if that includes working with Eggman.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 8: Icy Engagements_

**Frozen Factory Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Frozen Factory (Zone 1)**

Frozen Factory is your typical winter wonderland kids would enjoy if it also wasn't a mechanical death trap. An artic floating factory where one could skate along the icy paths to avoid getting crushed by crushers and jump through the holes of rotating gears.

"ACHOO!" Tails sneezed from the coldness through this winter factory.

He, along with Sonic, Spider-Man, and Ruby are walking through this snowy zone, but they're not alone. They are accompanied by their arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman and his robot lackeys, Orbot and Cubot. For what reason? To save their world from being destroyed by the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom who have hijacked his Extractor to absorb the life energy of Mobiant Earth to make themselves stronger, but in exchange, planets, animals, and the countless millions of people down below are dying. If they don't stop the monsters quick, the Earth will be destroyed.

"You alright, little buddy?" Sonic kindly asked Tails checking on him after he sneezed, even giving him a napkin he had for him to sneeze on.

Tails sniffs, wiping his nose with the napkin, "I'm okay. Thanks. Never been a big fan walking through these snow zones. Puts me in the mood for some hot chocolate."

"I could use a cup or two myself after this." Sonic replied, starting to get small chills walking through this frozen place.

Ruby, however, is really feeling the chills. The little silver-eyed huntress covers herself with her arms while shivering like crazy, but still pushes herself to walk forward despite stuttering from the cold weather. "G-g-guys…I'm…c-c-cold…" She stuttered.

"YOU'RE cold? At least you have clothes on. I didn't bring a jacket or anything…Sorry, Ruby." Sonic apologized.

"Y-y-you would think…m-my Aura would p-protect me…It's p-probably that c-cold…" Ruby stuttered again. One's Aura would usually protect themselves from the climate, but this zone is a lot colder than the one's Ruby ever visited, which is not a lot.

"Here. Maybe this'll help." Spidey hands her a thick jacket made of his webbing for her to wear, which instantly does the trick.

"You can make jackets from your webbing?" Ruby questioned, having no idea Peter could be that creative with his webbing.

"How else do you think I survived five hours stranded in the Antarctic while Black Widow refused a cuddle to keep ourselves warm?" Peter said jokingly. "Just stay close to me and you'll be alright. Maybe once we're done saving the world, I'll upgrade your suit with a built-in heater like mine to keep you all warm and toasty."

Ruby gives him a hug for being so kind. "Thank you." She smiled, despite not being related by blood, she and Peter have known each other for so long they've basically become siblings that truly love and care for one another.

"Would you two stop being cute and hurry it up?" Eggman rudely asked his reluctant allies to keep moving.

"Only when you warm your cold soul for others." Peter joked.

"Oh please. I have no soul. I could care less about how others feel." Eggman retorted.

"**Do you care about us?" **Orbot politely asked his boss.

"Absolutely not! I care less about how you two feel. You actually even like it when I ignore you." Eggman said.

"**Arrgh! We love it when our cap'n throws us off the plank every Wednesday." **Pirate-speaking Cubot without a body responded.

"So where to, Eggman? This is your machine they're using. Where is it?" Sonic asked his mortal enemy the location of his Extractor.

"It's in Lava Mountain, a few regions from here. That's where we'll find my Extractor." Eggman answered.

"Sounds warmer than this place." Ruby quipped.

"First, we need to make a quick stop at one of the factories I built here in Frozen Factory for some supplies, and to fix Cubot's voice chip because I do NOT want to go through that headache again him speaking like a pirate or a gangster." Eggman said, already had enough of the Cubot Voicechip Saga back at his space amusement park.

"**We'll conquer the seven seas…No one's gettin' left behind…La La…" **Cubot sang with his terrible pirate voice, much to his master's dismay. Soon after, the unlikely team stood on top of a snowy hill that looks to lead down to the base Eggman was talking about that is designed after his egotiscal face.

"There it is! There's my factory! Do you see it?" Eggman pointed out.

"It's hard to miss, Doc." Peter quipped, joking about the goofy design of the base.

"Looks like a steep way down. How're we gonna get down there without looking like doofuses?" Tails asked.

"In style, of course!" Sonic replies as he tosses each of them, including Eggman, snowboards he found lying around nearby.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy**

"Oh yeah! Liking where this is goin'!" Spidey smirked behind the mask.

"I'm not!" Eggman objected, not wanting to take part in this daredevilish stunt. The heroes don't care what he thinks and hop down on their snowboards riding down the hill. "Hey! Get back here!" The mad doctor shouted. Fuming with anger, Eggman follows them on his snowboard, with Orbot and Cubot tagging along on the back.

"AH YEAH!" Sonic grinned, riding down the hill in style along with his friends by performing numerous speedy swerves and turns that splashes snow on the various Badniks and Grimm in his way. During the ride down, he notices a new Wisp capsule containing the Ivory Wisp. Forming a smirk, the hedgehog races for and grabs the capsule, freeing the Wisp inside, and as thanks, was allowed to absorb it. Sonic then transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt referred to as "Ivory Lightning", allowing him to move even faster at lightning-fast speeds by forming treads of electricity on a chain of enemies.

"Haven't had this much fun snowboarding since Ice Cap!" Tails smiled, having the time of his life down the hill.

Spidey approaches and jumps off a trick ramp, performing the most outstanding flips only a spider can, "Eat your heart out, Sebastien Toutant!"

"Woohoo! I should try out for the Olympics!" Ruby joked, jumping over Beowolves and even kicking one in the face with her board.

Everyone but Eggman seems to be enjoying themselves partying down the mountain. The egg emperor is having trouble balancing on his board while sliding down and having a hard time avoiding his own badniks' laser fire. "Stop shooting at me! I command you!" He shouted at his former mech warriors. Behind him comes a Penguinator badnik, followed by a spinning Boarbatusk Grimm, hitting him off his snowboard, causing him to scream while he and his lackeys roll down forming a giant snowball in the process, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey hey hey! Look at that! We're gettin' close!" Sonic told his friends as they near the base. The heroes share one last flip off the ramps, performing stylish moves in mid-air until they landed perfectly and safely in front of the base.

**BGM End**

"That was fun! But where's Eggman?" Peter asked. Then seconds later, a giant snowball lands behind the group and pops out Eggman and his lackey's heads from it.

"Found him." Ruby pointed at him casually.

"And this is why I hate the Olympics!" Eggman scowled, clearly unhappy and quite annoyed.

* * *

**A few minutes later…Inside Eggman's Factory**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Tails Gets Angry**

Inside the seemingly endless dark factory that has nothing but lights to help everyone see where they're going, Ruby and Orbot watches Tails fixing up Cubot's voice chip. Until he's fixed, Sonic and Spider-Man stand around next to Eggman looking inside this empty factory.

"Whoa, over compensate much? Man, how many military factories does a guy need?" Sonic joked towards his chubby enemy.

"Just enough to hold his weight. Look at this place. You could fit a neighborhood inside here." Peter joked as well, much to the annoyance of Eggman.

"If YOU two weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many or to make them so spacious." Eggman retorted, pointing at the jokesters.

Meanwhile, Tails has just finished up fixing Cubot's voice, "Annnd…done!"

"Good job, Tails." Ruby smiled.

"**Thanks for fixing me." **The dumbot said in appreciation, back to talking in his normal but still annoying voice.

"Just leave that to me. The fact he breaks so easily proves you can't build things properly." Tails scowled, glaring at Eggman.

"Like it was built by a two-year-old! I would've built something better!" Ruby glared at well, clearly not happy with Eggman either.

"I guess I was an idiot for trying to rely on them…" Eggman responded, facing the youngest heroes with his own sinister glare.

"Huh, I see you're getting it now!" Tails replied angrily as he and Ruby walk forward confronting Eggman, much to the confusion and worry of Sonic and Spidey.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where did this come from?" Spidey said, with he and Sonic stepping in front of the three to split them up before things could get messy.

"You don't wanna start fighting here, do you!? Calm down, all of you." Sonic told them all to ease up as this isn't the time to be fighting amongst each other.

"But it's not possible to get along with him!" Tails argued, not trusting Eggman at all. This is also very unusual for Tails to start arguing with Sonic.

"We worked with Eggman before." Spidey reminded the two this isn't the first time they had to team up with Eggman to save the world.

"Yeah! And the other times we did, he backstabbed us and almost got us killed! He's the reason our worlds are permanently merged together and were almost DESTROYED seven months ago, just right after we worked together to stop Thanos! As much as I want to, we CAN'T trust him!" Ruby argued with Spidey, which is also a first for her arguing with her big bro, while taking Tails's side not to trust Eggman, mad at him after everything he's done in recent months, and almost brought death to her and her friends on multiple occasions and is starting to get tired of it.

"Ruby, we understand, but right now, we NEED to cooperate with Eggman in order to shut down his machine." Sonic argued, with Peter obviously on his side of siding with Eggman.

"No we don't! Me and Spidey are MORE than capable shutting down his machine! It's almost like you can't trust us we could do it ourselves." Tails retorted, thinking Sonic doesn't trust him or Spidey that they can shut down the Extractor themselves.

"I do trust you guys. But the whole world's in danger because I did something stupid." Sonic argued back, admitting he messed up for freeing the Deadly Six from Eggman's control and now Earth is in trouble.

"We rather trust an actual EGG than Eggman! But just in the _small _chance we couldn't shut it down ourselves, we have Eggman as insurance. This is also the only way to keep a close eye on him in the chance he DOES betray us. C'mon guys, please, you have to understand." Spidey calmly pleaded with his young friends, hoping they understand their reasoning for accepting Eggman's help.

"Having an argument now of all times…I can tell this is going to be rough." Eggman spoke up, annoyed these so-called friends are arguing with each other when there's work to be done.

Now all four heroes give Eggman an irritated glare and points at him as they all say in unison, "Huh? Isn't this your fault!?"

**BGM End**

* * *

**Elsewhere…At the Zetis' Base**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Even a Rose Has Thorns**

The feisty selfish member of the Deadly Six, and the only female of the group, Zeena is sitting on a table being the stereotypic girl that files her nails all day and ignores everything else, like destroying a few Avengers she was ordered to hunt down a while ago but hasn't left yet. Zavok accompanied with Anti-Venom comes walking towards her about the hold up.

"Why are you still here?" Zavok asked the zeti girl.

"I'm just getting ready." Zeena replied, still filing her nails.

"Well, you seem to be taking your time." Zavok said.

"Well, it is my time to take now isn't it?" Zeena argued, checking her nails.

"_**You've been at this for hours. Sheesh. What is it about women wasting time putting on makeup for things so insignificant?" **_Anti-Venom asked.

"Don't ask me." Zavok replied.

While filing her nails for the umpteenth time, Zeena notices Anti-Venom's fingers stretching towards her and smacks them away, "What are you doing?!"

"_**What? I'm helping you. Symbiote cream would look good on your face." **_Anti-Venom joked.

"My face is already perfect, ugly! Your goop would just make it worse!" Zeena retorted, finding some offense to that.

"_**What are you talking about? It's made me as handsome as a devil." **_Anti-Venom points to his monstrous face, sticking out his long disgusting tongue to control to mess with the girly zeti.

"And can scare the devil." Zeena responded, crossing her arms and turn around, not wanting to deal with Anti-Venom and his ugliness.

Zavok walks up to the filing girl Zeena and starts spouting words to convince her to hurry it up, "Well what if I told you that you were the only one I trusted to be fast enough…"

"Oh." Zeena turned back around to continue hearing his kind words.

"Smart enough…"

"Hm-mmm."

"And pretty enough…"

"Go on."

"To beat the blue nuisance and his friends?" Zavok finished.

"Well, I'd say you've got the right girl for the job!" Zeena smiled, flipping her hair and walk away after being convinced, and manipulated, to finally fight the D-Avengers.

"_**You sure have a way with woman." **_Anti-Venom joked.

"That was so easy I almost feel guilty." Zavok said.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Frozen Factory**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Snowball Waltz**

"Are we THERE yet?!" An impatient Sonic asked his friends if they've reach Lava Mountain yet, walking with Eggman under the nighttime frozen sky.

"Just hold your horses, Sonic. Just because we know where we're going doesn't mean we'll get there as fast as you can run." Peter replied.

Sonic sighs, expressing "But…it's SO BORING!"

"We would've been there sooner if we weren't dragging tubby along." Tails said, with him and Ruby still not happy working with Eggman.

"I am SO looking forward when this alliance is over, cheeky little fox brat." Eggman scowled at the fox, getting on his nerves once more.

"Just shut up and keep walking, Eggface." Ruby glowered with a deadpan stare.

"Everyone still seems to be in high spirits." Spidey said jokingly, still bothered by his young friends' untrusting attitude with Eggman.

"Because of me." Sonic frowned, looking down sadly.

"Cheer up. You made one mistake. It happens. You were just doing what you thought was right." Spidey said, trying to cheer up his hedgehog pal.

"Which it wasn't. Now the whole world's in danger because of me. Tails may be right. Do we really NEED Eggman for this? The last time we worked together resulted in us getting blasted off the moon by him and Doom." Sonic asked the webhead as he wonders if it really is a good idea to work with the mad doctor, especially considering the last time they teamed-up against a common threat resulted in betrayal and the universe was almost destroyed because of his recklessness.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's obvious we can't trust him, but what other choice do we have in the event we CAN'T shut it down without his help? We just need to watch ourselves. The sooner we shut down that machine, the sooner we can return throwing angry slaps at each other." Peter replied.

While Sonic and Peter were having their own conversation to themselves, so was Ruby and Tails between each other about the topic of Eggman. "Do you think we may have been a little harsh?" Ruby asked Tails as she begins to feel a bit ashamed about their recent with their best friends who she knows they mean well.

"Possibly. Considering everything that's happened recently, I'm just a little worried, ya know." Tails replied, starting to show some regret arguing with his best friend, Sonic.

"Same here. We're here all safe and sound while everyone else on the planet is getting the life sucked out of them. I'm just anxious to see if our friends are alright down there. I know Sonic and Spidey mean well, and I still trust them. It's just Eggman I can't trust." Ruby explained her reasoning why she doesn't Eggman, a statement Tails agrees with whole-heartedly.

"Yeah. I just want to get this done as soon as possible and move on." Tails said, looking ahead sadly.

**BGM End**

The end of their snowy walk is soon about to approach its end. The team stopped when they came across a large snowman blocking their path. "Huh. Look at that. A snowman. I wonder who made this." Sonic said.

"Maybe the princess with ice powers from that one movie everyone seems to hate, only this snowman is 100% less talkative, and bigger." Peter joked.

"Aw, you're adorable." A womanly voice spoke up from the snowman.

"It can talk!" Ruby remarked.

"No, you fool. It's someone else. It has to be one of those disgusting Zeti." Eggman corrected her.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-The Deadly Six Theme**

And the doctor was right, because as soon as he said that, Zeena reveals herself on top of her snowman, visibly unhappy to be insulted by her looks. "Disgusting?! I'll have you know I, the beautiful Zeena, is a top-level model in both fashion, and murder!" She said. The female zeti uses her green energy whips to smack Eggman, causing him to slide backwards. She then flips off her snowman to the ground to confront the heroes who look ready to fight her. "Now, you wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" She smirked with a cocky look, knowing how noble and polite some men are to never laying a hand on women, no matter if their good or evil.

"The webbing of justice is unisex!" Spidey quipped, firing a webline to yank Zeena to his roundhouse kick her through her snowman, destroying it because of her.

Zeena grunted in annoyance, "Rude. Don't see you getting a date with that attitude."

"I've been on dates with multiple girls. Have you ever been on one? Maybe with that Zomom guy? Judging from the look on your face, I don't think you know how to ask a person out without looking so embarrassed." Spidey mocked her, which does the job getting her angry.

"The girls you dated must be hideous and stupid to go out with you." Zeena mocked, striking Peter with a swipe from her energy whip. Sonic goes for a Spin Dash, only to get caught by her second energy whip and be thrown at the others. "Try to find me, nimrods!" She taunted them as she buries herself into the snow and summon multiple snowmen like a dozen, half of them looking normal while the other half have bombs on their heads and are seconds away from blowing up.

"Look out!" Tails shouted as everyone jumps away from the chain of explosions and managed to survive.

Formulating a plan that she immediately takes action, Ruby starts destroying the snowmen that keeps popping up, "We need to destroy the snowmen without the bombs. Then she'll have no choice to reveal herself."

Sonic and the others follow her example and start destroying the other snowmen. "Hey, Snow Green. Wanna come out and play, or are you too busy using the snow to hide the pimple on your cheek?" Sonic joked, which acts as a lure to bring her back up to the surface.

As he expected, an extremely worried Zeena pops out of the snow after her snowmen were destroyed to check her cheek for pimples. "A pimple?! Where?! Where's my make-up?!" She asked, very worried for her still-normal face.

"Hah! Gotcha! Girls are so predictable!" Sonic quipped as he kicks Zeena down while she was distracted.

"Uh-huh." Ruby responded to his not-so funny quip with a deadpan stare towards the hedgehog.

"Oh no. You're quite the opposite of predictable." Sonic replied back.

"Thank you."

"If you're really that desperate for a date, you should've asked, just without the killing part." Spidey joked while still clashing with Zeena and her whips.

"I like to play hard to get." Zeena quipped, using her whips to splash snow on Peter for a quick kick to his chest, sliding him through the ground. She then uses her whip to yank Ruby of her weapon.

"Is this becoming a running gag now?" Ruby complained as this is like the fourth time her weapon has been taken away from her.

"If you want it, come and get it!" Zeena taunted the huntress.

Ruby growls and uses her Petal Dance to repeatedly attack Zeena from the air, managing to get some hits in while the other times she blocks her with her own scythe. "Sorry! Ain't yours!" Peter quips, yanking the scythe from the zeti's hands to give the opening Ruby needed for a really good kick to the head. "Here's webbing in your nails!" He barrages her with web bullets while she tries to block them with her hands. Then comes Tails for a Spin Attack knocking her away.

"I got this!" Sonic charges up another Spin Dash, this time going a bit too far as he accidently uses the snow to turn himself into a large snowball. "Okay, I can work with this. SNOWBALL DASH!" He shouted, smacking the flunged Zeena with his snowball dash and defeats her.

"Ugh…" Zeena shakes her head as she gets up from the repulsive smackdown that was given to her and her nails, which she quickly realizes her nails were ruined from the snow mixed with the sticky webbing from Spider-Man. "Gross! Look what you bozos did to my nails! Grrrr! I'll get you back for this! I swear!" She growled, declaring revenge another time as she leaps away from the scene.

"Yeesh! What a drama queen. And I thought Weiss was bad when it comes to makeup." Spidey joked.

**BGM End**

With Zeena defeated for now, the heroes jump back to where Eggman was waiting for them sitting on top of Cubot. "That was _cool_. Pun entirely intended." Sonic punned. Everyone looks at him with an unamused, confused look, except for Peter, who simply hides his smirk behind his mask.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Buttons Pushed**

A spark appears getting their attention to focus on a screen projected on some ice blocks showing some familiar faces behind this mess: Zazz, Zavok, and a laughing Anti-Venom. _'Hehehe! Thank you all for tuning in to the beginning of the Deadly Venom marathon, where we will talk all day about the end of the world and the destruction of your favorite tight-wearing superheroes! Hahahaha!' _Anti-Venom speaks from the screen.

'_Sad thing is they're going to get their own talk show for this.' _Peter joked within his mind.

Zavok speaks next, _'Your efforts are impressive, little Avengers, but you are DESTINED to fail, as the fat fool has failed before you.' _pointing at the furious Eggman.

"I'll get FAT from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!" Eggman retorted, standing up from Cubot's head.

The heroes look at each other and say, "Whoa!" as they never seen this angry side of Eggman before, not even Sonic and Tails, who had fought Eggman for their entire lives.

Zavok remains unfazed from his pathetic threat, _'Your threats are almost as amusing as your mustache. I must commend you on your invention, though. We get stronger and STRONGER we leech the life from your dying world.'_

"Yeah, we've noticed." Sonic quipped.

'_Where are you going to live when your world's dead, guys?' _Zazz mockingly asked. _'Oh, right! You'll be dead, too! Hehehaha! Too bad for you! Hehehehehe!'_

'_Place your bets now folks who's going to die first: the planet, or the heroes? In the meantime, the Deadly Venom marathon will continue! Nyahahahahaha!' _Anti-Venom cackled like any crazy monster with a sick sense of humor.

Having reached his boiling point, a livid Eggman walks up to the screen with this to say to his enemies with his most menacing performance yet. "I will BURN your worlds, you rebellious scum! I will destroy everything you love and make you watch! I'll…I'll…I'll…" Eggman ferociously starts punching the hard ice blocks with one fist at a time until it collapsed along with the laughing monsters. This stunt really stunned the heroes to the point they have nothing clever to say. They just stand there, looking at Eggman, who's looking at his own damaged fists.

"**Boss, your hands…" **Orbot spoke up, concerned for the doctor.

"As long as I can still strangle a Zeti and a symbiote, my hands are fine." Eggman replied with such menace it's quite scary. The doctor has just about had it with the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom for ruining his plans and destroying the world. And it would seem he's interested getting a little more personal to teach them the true meaning of fear.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: I did my best to rewrite the Tails's argument from Sonic Lost World to actually make sense by using the Japanese version of that cutscene as a basis for the context in this series, given the last time they worked with Eggman was during Exo War which ended with him and the Masters of Evil betraying the heroes after Thanos was defeated and almost got them and the multiverse destroyed, which is the reason why Ruby sides with Tails.**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you think I did a good job rewriting the argument between Sonic and Tails, with Spidey taking Sonic's side and Ruby taking Tails's side? I had a little trouble rewriting this particular scene.**


	12. Issue 9: Chilling Reception

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! With Eggman by our side, we set off to Frozen Factory and fought the only girl of the Deadly Six with an obsession with beauty and nails, Zeena. During this time, me and Spidey got ourselves into an argument with Tails and Ruby whether we should trust Eggman. I know we shouldn't, but because of me, the whole planet's in trouble and we need to use everything we have to save it, that includes working Eggman. I hope those two understand. **

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 9: Chilling Reception_

**Frozen Factory Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Double Down**

"Is this a casino?" Sonic questioned his new environment. Team Spidey, including Eggman, found themselves in an oddly-placed casino area in Frozen Factory.

"In a frozen factory? I don't even see any snow here. Where's the consistency? At least you can make a pun outta that dessert area from that desert we were in earlier." Peter joked, walking through the casino and taking out some Egg Pawns and Grimm that were polluting the area, or playing with the pinball tables.

"Um, Tails. Why does this slot machine have yours and Sonic's faces on it?" Ruby points to one of the many slot machines that has her friends' face symbols.

"Ask Eggman, 'cause I always find myself asking that same question when we visit these casinos." Tails replied as this isn't the first time his symbol were in slot machines Eggman built in the past, slightly turning his cold glare to the mad scientist behind him.

"It's 'cause I _really _hate your faces." Eggman replied, scowling as usual.

"Then why is it always our faces that gives out rewards and yours take them away?" Tails replied, saying the symbols of the heroes always rewards them with rings, unlike Eggman's who makes people lose rings.

"A malfunction that I can't seem to fix to this day!" Eggman retorted.

"Creator of these casinos for years and STILL can't figure out the problem?" Ruby mocked him.

"Zip it, scarlet brat!" Eggman shut her up so he could return focusing on his work, putting back on his goggles to continue tinkering with his clothes with his tools.

"**Let's go play some pinball!" **Cubot said.

"**A bit difficult since you have no arms." **Orbot joked, carrying his buddy's head to the nearest pinball table.

Watching some of his friends/allies playing pinball for a minute, something starts ringing from Spider-Man's belt buckle. He takes out the Avengers ID card that was ringing and answers it to see a hologram of the armored Avenger, Iron Man, calling. "Tony. How are things holding up down on Earth?" Peter asked his mentor, who is already aware of the planet's energy being taken thanks to the Deadly Six.

'_Not good. The Avengers and Freedom Fighters are spread thin around the world keeping people safe until we can stop this crisis. We're doing everything we can from our end to slow down the progress of whatever's sucking up the energy from the planet, but without direct access to the device, we're basically delaying the inevitable.' _Iron Man informed him of the Earth's current status, which isn't looking too good.

"How long do we have?" Peter asked somberly.

'_By my estimation, about 4 hours. You need to hurry and shut down the machine. We're not gonna last much longer.' _Tony replied.

"Hang in there, Tony. We got this." Peter assured the CEO.

'_I know you do. Good luck, Spider-Man.' _Iron Man said, then turns off the call.

"You heard Iron Man, Egghead. Stop messing around with your clothes and hurry it up. What're you even doing anyways?" Sonic asked his arch-nemesis as he wonders why Eggman is tinkering with his own uniform.

"Just putting the finishing touches on my trump card. Ooh-hoo-hoo! The Zeti won't know what hit them!" Eggman grinned, raising a suspicious eyebrow from Sonic, making him wonder what is his "trump card".

"C'mon, kids. Enough gambling. You're underage. You can do it later." Peter joked towards Tails and Ruby, both who were having a bit of fun playing with Orbot and Cubot at the pinball tables.

"**I'm old enough to gamble." **Cubot responded.

"Doubtful. And I don't think you'd reach the height requirement either." Peter quipped to the bodiless bot as everyone exits the casino.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **Even a Rose Has Thorns**

Back outside to the winter wonderland, the heroes quickly reunite with the girly zeti, Zeena, who looks to have been waiting for them ever since their last encounter. She sits on top of stump, minding her own business filing her nails as usual until the heroes encountered her.

"Ah, great. It's little Miss Zeti." Spidey quipped.

"Move it or lose it, snowcone!" Sonic said to her.

"The last time we met you and your friends ruined my nail art. Now I have to reapply a whole new coat." Zeena told them, having not forgiven them for ruining her nails with webbing and snow and whatever else they did before.

"Is that really so important?" Ruby remarked with a deadpan stare.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? We are so, so sorry." Sonic seemingly apologized to her, who seemed to be forgiving him.

"Well, in that case…" Zeena started replying with a smile until Spidey started speaking.

"Oh no, what he meant to say we are so sorry you have nothing more important to do in life?" The webster finished the mocking Sonic started, which definitely got them back on her bad side.

"Ugh! You're going to pay for that…as soon as my nails dry." Zeena looked at her nails, then leaps away with the others chasing after her, well, everyone except for Eggman.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" He shouted as he and Orbot hurry to the upcoming battle.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)**

Zeena leaps and hops through the area while the heroes give chase. As she runs, she takes a small glance backwards and smiles to see the heroes are ice-skating to catch up to her. "Can't run from us forever!" Sonic taunted.

"Or skate from us forever!" Peter joked.

"Aww, it's cute the way you guys keep trying to get past all the death traps, and enemies, and stuff. I think they kind of like me!" Zeena taunted.

"When your nails are busted, we adore you." Peter quipped, truly intent to earn Zeena's hatred. Their chase leads them to an ice-covered arena big enough for all of them, bombarded with a nasty blizzard that definitely sends chills to their spines.

"AH! It's cold!" Ruby shivered intensely, doing her best to keep herself warm.

"And slippery!" Tails noticed after almost slipping on thin ice.

"Ahahahaha! I'm so happy you're all here, because I have a very important question to ask you." Zeena laughs as she sits atop of a large rising Snowman Mech at the corner of the arena. "Do you want to fight a snowman?!" She sang, firing smaller snowman bots as projectiles to attack them.

"Chili with the references, Elsa!" Sonic quipped, barely managing to avoid the bots because of this blizzard.

Spidey finds it difficult using his webbing to do much in this fight and forced to rely on natural skills to avoid attacks, "It's no good! I can't use my webbing in this blizzard, and I can't stick to the ground because of this ice!"

Nearby, Ruby does her best to slice up the small bots with her scythe while enduring the blizzard, "Me too! Having a hard time using my Semblance in this weather or shoot my gun!"

"Times like this REALLY makes me wish Ice Queen was here!" Sonic said, for once wishing Weiss was here to help him.

"We need to find a way to attack her from a distance-WHOA!" Tails got interrupted as he just BARELY jumps over Zeena's metal ball strikes utilizing her energy whips.

"I like guys who shows initiative! Mostly because I don't HAVE any initiative…But you're never gonna get close to me, baby Avengers!" Zeena taunted the heroes, smacking them all with her large metal balls. Another one comes for Spidey, who quickly gets an idea.

"Got an idea!" Spidey said. Using that spider-strength he occasionally boasts, he grabs a metal ball and starts to play tug-a-war with Zeena, stomping his feet through the icy floor to stay still. "Sonic! Get on!" He calls out to the hedgehog. Sonic hurries and jumps on the ball, ready to fire. Peter lets go, much to Zeena's surprise, as the ball flings back to smack her to the face, followed by Sonic to Homing Attack her a few times on top of the snowman.

Zeena quickly recovers and notices a few scratch marks on her once self-gorgeous face. She immediately fumes with anger, shouting, "How DARE you stain this face!" She punches Sonic so hard he gets knocked crashing down to the icy floor, forming a small crater in the process.

"Agh! She feels stronger. Must be all that energy she absorbed from the planet." Sonic noticed Zeena's a lot stronger than the last time they fought.

"We need a new plan? This blizzard is getting worse!" Ruby said, noting the snowy blizzard is really starting to hamper their battle tactics.

"I'm thinking! Thinking!" Tails urges himself to think of a plan to save themselves and stop Zeena, but again, the blizzard is making it hard for him to think clearly.

"Don't worry. I got just the thing. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Out of nowhere, Eggman dressed in holographic brawler type energy armor stomps down in front of his childish allies to confront Zeena himself. His green Hard-Light Armor that has spring-like shoulder and ankle pads, along with a helmet and torso armor piece resembling is Big Arm mecha. This energy armor covers his head, shoulders, arms, hands, torso, ankles, and legs.

The D-Avengers, even Zeena, are amazed to see Eggman himself has joined the battle. "Whoa! Is that…?" Tails begin to question, visibly stunned.

"A holographic energy armor?" Peter finished.

"So that's what you were working on earlier." Sonic said, finally figuring out why Eggman was tinkering with his clothes earlier.

"Coool!" Ruby remarked, amazed.

"You insolent little zeti! I will make you suffer for going against me!" Eggman threatened her.

"The Doc wants to play with his horrible fashion sense? What's that supposed to do anyway?" Zeena smirkingly taunted her former master.

"THIS!" Eggman grins, forming an arm cannon with his energy armor, firing a blast powerful enough to obliterate her snowman, crashing her to face-plant the icy floor.

"Want to play hard to get?" Zeena grunted. She throws another one of her metal balls with her whips, but to her astonishment, Eggman grabs it with ease, yanking on the cord to bring the zeti to his right hook.

"I do not feel sorry hitting a girl, especially the ugly zeti kind!" Eggman grinned.

"UGLY!" Zeena exclaimed.

"That's what I said. Bye-bye!" Eggman punches the ground, causing the ice to crack into two towards Zeena, causing her to temporarily loose balance for him to attack once more while her guard's down, smacking his fist to her head onto the floor at gun point. "Tell Zavok that Eggman is THROUGH playing games and that I am coming to reclaim what's mine. And when we meet, I will show him NO MERCY, to him, to you, or the rest of the Zeti, even to that walking parasite, Anti-Venom! Farewell." With a fully-powered charged shot, Eggman blasts Zeena long away from the arena, never to be seen for a long while.

**BGM End**

Somehow, with Zeena's defeat, the weather has calmed down. No more blizzard that'll ruin the heroes' day and put Eggman in the spotlight, at the same time Orbot and Cubot have finally caught up.

"Whoa. I hate to admit it, but that was kinda awesome!" Sonic said, impressed with Eggman's battle armor and the fact he saved their lives.

"Where was THIS earlier?" Peter asked the Doc, just as his energy armor disintegrates.

"Still being charged, and I could only use it for five minutes until a lengthy charge period. The Zeti made a _grave _mistake for making fun of an evil genius scientist earlier, and for that, they will not be forgiven!" Eggman said with absolute menace in his voice, clenching onto his right glove to emphasize how much he truly loathes the Deadly Six now. Eggman and his lackeys walk ahead of the stunned heroes, who were still shocked from his threatening words for a bit, until they regained their senses and catch up.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Who Got US into This Mess?**

Before they exit Frozen Factory, they come across some broken down Badniks that were no doubt destroyed from Zeena's temper tantrum followed her defeat by Eggman. The heroes walk up to see Orbot finish making a snowman body for his bodiless pal, Cubot. **"I am getting tired of lugging your head around, pal, so I made you a snow-bot body!" **He said.

Orbot then places Cubot's head on the snowman body, who begins complaining, **"I can't feel my legs!" **causing Orbot to laugh at him.

"Truly, your robots are a reflection of your _genius_, Doctor Eggman." Tails mocked Eggman by mocking Orbot and Cubot of their stupidity.

"What would happen if you place his head on one of these robots?" Ruby wondered.

"Hey. You just gave me an idea. Ruby, help me out for second." Tails popped.

"Okay!" Ruby excitedly assisted him.

Eggman watches the kid heroes put Cubot's head on a robot Crabmeat's body and shake his head in annoyance. He then turns to have a little discussion with Sonic and Spider-Man how they're going to end the Zeti, "I think I know a way to cause the Lost Hex to implode using null-gravity effects. We could destroy the Zeti and Anti-Venom in one quick stroke."

"And exterminate every living thing around them! Are you out of your mind!?" Spidey disapproved of his explosive idea, saying all the animals that also live on the Lost Hex will also get killed in the implosion.

"Of course there'd be some collateral damage, but…" Eggman admitted.

It was then Sonic's turn to argue with him, "'Collateral damage?' What kind of monster-"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Out of Character**

While they argue, Peter's Spider-Sense triggers as it points to Cubot for some strange reason. The cube-bot's head is now attached to a Crabmeat's body thanks to Tails and Ruby. While those two are focus reading whatever's on the Miles Electric, the now-hostile Cubot prepares to lunge at the distracted kids.

"Tails-!" Peter shouted but was quickly cut off by Eggman, who also noticed Cubot about to attack them.

"Tails! Rose kid!" Eggman leaps to shove Tails and Ruby out of the way from Cubot's wrath just before either Sonic or Spider-Man could do so. With their friends saved, Peter blinds Cubot with webbing for Sonic to kick his head off the robot body and hold in his hand.

"**I'm sorry. I suddenly felt very mean." **Cubot apologized.

"Not the best idea to put the dimwit's head on a battle bot." Eggman calmly berated them.

"In hindsight I've got to agree with you, Doc. Thanks for the save, again. Um…can you get off us now?" Tails asked, with him and Ruby still crushed by his weight.

"I can't breathe…" Ruby muttered.

"I can't figure you out. One second you're contemplating genocide, and the next you're saving two of your worst enemies." Sonic said, starting to get confused with Eggman's character.

"I'm a complicated guy." Eggman responded as he gets up.

"Guys! What's gotten into you two!? You're not acting like yourselves either!" Sonic scolded both his best friend and speedy buddy.

"Let's be careful next time, please. We already have enough disasters to deal with as it is." Spidey also, in a joking manner, scolded the two for being a bit reckless.

"Sorry…" Ruby lowly replied, looking down sadly.

"We were just trying to help." Tails muttered as he too starts to look down in the dumps, as he wanted to make up not figuring out a way to defeat Zeena earlier if it wasn't for Eggman to the rescue. This definitely looking good for the heroes, more specifically in terms of their relationship. The stress from this uneasy alliance with Eggman, and the slow death of their planet, is starting to strain the brotherly relationship between Sonic and Tails and the sibling bond between Peter and Ruby. It makes one wonder if they'll be fixed by the end of this journey, or at least an attempt.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KXF Here: Not a long chapter. Not much happened here besides Eggman kicking ass and how this adventure is starting to negatively affect the heroes' relationship with one another. Things will only get much worse from here, believe me. **

**Note: The idea for Eggman's Hard-Light Armor was taken straight from the Archie Comics. I thought it looked cool there, and given Eggman's hatred for the Zeti here, I decided to give it to him in this story, even though he won't use it a whole lot.**

**Question of the Chapter: Which sibling relationship do you like and why: Sonic and Tails's, or Peter and Ruby's?**


	13. Issue 10: Sneaky Scheme

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! Ran into that green Zeti again. We fought and almost lost if Eggman didn't show up in some energy armor and beat her. I'll admit, it did look cool. I would be more happy, but things are getting a little shaken up with me and Tails between Spidey and Sonic. Why is it when we want to help, bad things happen? Should I nickname it my "Rosy Luck"?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 10: Sneaky Scheme_

**The Deadly Six's Base**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Shadow #1**

Zavok stands alone inside the dark base watching some footage of Sonic, Spider-Man, and Ruby attacking some badniks during the betrayal of the Six back in Desert Ruins. Despite being so young, the heroes have proven capable to impress even the mighty leader of the Deadly Six himself. "The D-Avengers are more formidable than I anticipated." He said.

"Yes…" Master Zik walks in behind his student, "They would make powerful slaves. Eggman taught us how to make robots using his Roboticizer-."

"So we'll make the Avengers robots! Excellent plan, Master!" Zavok complimented.

"I'm sure you would have thought of it yourself, given time." Zik said, believing his student would've thought of the same idea too, just much later.

"Time. Something the Avengers are running out of. Anti-Venom!" Zavok calls out for his symbiote partner in fear.

Seconds later, the monstrous alien drops down from a web and lands in front of the two Zeti. _**"What do ya want, Big Red? It's not polite calling me when I'm in the middle of consuming those little aliens with the weird energy the heroes are always using to cheat." **_Anti-Venom joked, implying he literally ate Wisps during his down time.

"You 'ate' those aliens?" Zavok asked.

"_**More like stored them inside my body, mutating them for later usage, which I thought I couldn't do until the old geezer showed me how." **_Anti-Venom answered, turning to Master Zik who has become his trainer in the same fashion as he was to Zavok decades ago.

"If you recall, you awakened what the people below refer to as an 'Aura', which then allows you to tap into it's secondary ability called a 'Semblance'. Yours appears to be different. Stronger. More potent. The combination of the host and symbiote. A Semblance that allows you to absorb others into your body to gain their powers." Zik explained, saying Anti-Venom has unlocked his Semblance, or "Sym Semblance", which is called "Absorption".

"Sounds it could be useful later, but right now, I require his other unique abilities. Ready for your next mission?" Zavok asked the crazed symbiote.

"_**Anything that'll torture Spider-Man and give me a laugh. Nyahahahaha!" **_Anti-Venom cackled monstrously, creepily looking forward to his next assignment.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Silent Forest Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Silent Forest (Zone 1)**

Silent Forest. Deep inside the darkest of woods, Silent Forest offers maze-like caverns, tumbling temples and crocodile-filled swamps to stop anyone that comes across this path.

"Look, Spidey. Found your long-lost brother and sister, Tarantula and Tarantula." Sonic joked, fighting alongside Spider-Man against the Tarantula badniks that are hanging down above via robotic webs.

"I'm supposed to be the only dashing spider here. You guys are giving us arachnids a bad rep." Spidey joked, web-striking a spider-bot, destroying it instantly.

"GAH! Get them off of me!" Eggman shouts after being ambushed by a Tarantula that takes him away until Sonic destroyed it, saving the doctor.

Nearby, Tails is freeing numerous animal capsules in the area on a side platform next to Ruby, who's grinding on rails below with her scythe in hand in case enemies show up. Flying above the platform, Tails spots two giant crocodiles: a regular green one and a Grimm variant popping out from the swamp to bite Ruby as she approaches them. "Ruby! Crocodiles!" The young fox warned her via shouting.

"See them!" Ruby switches to the next rail avoiding the crocodiles' big jaws. "This swamp makes Emerald Forest look like a vacation spot," She jokes, "Have we recovered all the animals here?" She asked the fox.

"All but a few. I've also been taking notes for your report." Tails replied, remembering he still promised to help with Ruby's history report.

"Thanks, Tails! Almost forgot about it with everything that's been going on lately." Ruby smiled, grateful to have a smart friend like him.

"Hey! You guys doing okay?" Sonic runs up to check on his young friends.

"Oh yeah. We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking." Ruby replied a bit snarky and sarcastically, giving the hedgehog a deadpan look.

"No need to check on us. We'll let you know if we're doing anything that could get us killed." Tails glared at his best friend as he flies off. Sonic slows down to almost a complete halt to watch the two run ahead visibly sadden that they might still be a bit mad at him and Spidey for scolding them earlier back in Frozen Factory.

"Why did you slow down?" Peter asked him as he lands next to his worried hedgehog friend.

"This adventure has turned into a total bummer. First the world is in danger because of me, and now Tails and Ruby are mad at us. Think we may have been a little too harsh earlier. Think they'll forgive us?" Sonic asked him, looking slightly down sad.

"Not unless we apologize." Peter replied.

"You think that'd be enough?" Sonic asked him, not sure a simple apologize would get them on their good sides again.

"Of course. It's natural for siblings to have arguments with each other, then apologize afterwards," Spidey replies, not sounding distraught that his friendship with those two friends of his are strained, "I may be an only child, but I had people I see as brothers like Kaine, Ben Reilly, and Eddie Brock. We had our fair share of arguments, mostly the violent 'want to kill you' kind, which is typical from Kaine and Brock, those jerks, but we made up in the end. Tails is your little bro like how Ruby is my little sis. Things will work out in the end."

Sonic smiles now that his spirits are somewhat lifted, "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks, Spidey. C'mon. Let's go catch up with the others."

**BGM End**

The wondrous S.S. duo quickly caught up with the others after finding another animal capsule just lying about, yet for some reason, there's something different about this capsule. That it feels out of place. That there's more to it than meets the eye. Suspicious, Tails checks his Miles Electric for some answers. "Hmm…Something's not right. Does your Spider-Sense tell you anything about this capsule?" He asked Spider-Man.

"If it's wired to blow, no. Looks like your regular capsule with imprisoned animals to me." Spidey replied, finding nothing suspicious about this capsule whatsoever.

"I dunno. Something seems weird about this one…" Tails replied, still feeling doubtful.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-It's a Trap!**

"Must've missed this one. Stay back, Ruby. I'll save the animals." Sonic told her.

"Yeah, sure. Steal the spotlight, why dontcha." Ruby sarcastically said with her arms crossed.

As Sonic runs up to open the capsule, Tails figured out what this capsule really is. "Sonic! It's a trap!" Tails jumps in front of him as the hedgehog leaps forward just as the capsule opens up for multiple white symbiote tendrils to thrust out to the open, grabbing Tails's limbs instead of Sonic's and drags the poor fox back into capsule.

Everyone, mostly Sonic, are shocked to see tendrils dragging their fox friend into the capsule. "Tails! No!" Sonic dashes to save his friend but it was too late. The symbiote capsule closes up then disappears, presumably back to the monsters that laid the trap for them.

Ruby gasps, "Those were symbiote tendrils, and they got Tails!"

"No wonder it didn't trigger my Spider-Sense!" Spidey said angrily, silently cursing Anti-Venom for laying such a devious trap.

But it is Sonic who is the most furious out of the three. His best friend. His little bro. The little kid who he practically raised himself since they first met many years ago back on Westside Island, got kidnapped because of his recklessness. The same recklessness that strained their friendship in the first place and put the entire planet on the verge of destruction.

"Oh, those rotten, sneaky-." Sonic said furiously, cursing the Zeti and Anti-Venom for kidnapping his best friend.

"Tails acted for the greater good. Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing." Eggman said with a surprise somber tone, as he too seems to feel sadden for his arch-nemesis.

"I'm supposed to be the fastest, but I was too slow to save my buddy." Sonic said sadly, berating himself for Tails's sacrifice.

**BGM End**

"Spidey, can you track him?!" Ruby hurriedly asked Peter, who was already on the case using a holographic screen from his wrist device to pinpoint Tails's signal, but sadly to no avail.

"I can't! His signal's jammed. Gah! It doesn't make any sense. Usually it's symbiotes that bonded with me and their offspring I couldn't detect with my Spider-Sense, so why is Anti-Venom immune to it? Is he an offspring of Venom too?" Spidey started to wonder what is the true nature of Anti-Venom, if he's truly related to the original Venom symbiote in some capacity, which might be true. His Spider-Sense did detect something though. An enemy that's hiding just a few miles from where they're standing. "Spider-Sense detected something!" Peter announced.

"Is it Tails?!" Sonic quickly asked, extremely worried for his little bro.

"No. Someone dangerous. One of the Zeti." Peter believed.

Wasting no time to even say anything, Sonic speeds off through the forest to find the Zeti alone. "Sonic! Hold on!" Peter shouted, swinging ahead with a worried Ruby by his side to catch up with the worried hedgehog before he does something else that he might also regret.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Silent Forest…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Apathy Meets Disappointment**

The moody emo Zeti of the Deadly Six, the small purple-haired demon that sounds like Sam Rigel, Zor now enters the scene to pick up a flower from the ground and does an emo sigh, even saying the word sigh to show off his nihilism. "Sigh. Everything seems so pointless." Zor said, sounding constantly depressed and moody, which is his entire character.

An angry Sonic comes running into view and furiously confronts the depressed Zeti, "Hey, what did you do with Tails?!"

"What? Seriously? We captured you. Or at least the spider or that other kid covered in roses." Zor responded in shock to see Sonic has not been captured according to their plan.

"Sorry to disappoint." Spidey quips in, with he and Ruby finally caught up with the furious hedgehog.

"Where's Tails?!" Ruby demanded, already in the mood to threaten and hurt Zor if he doesn't talk.

"Now don't play dumb! You grabbed my friend, and I want him BACK!" Sonic demanded through his anger, never been this angry before, but it's understandable. Between putting the world in danger and his friendship with Tails at risk, he's never been so stress in his life.

"Man, this day keeps getting lamer and lamer. Whatever, I gotta go tell the others the bad news," Zor says as he walks away from the Avengers, "Heh. Giving bad news is actually the one thing I enjoy. I'll deal with you later, Losers!" He mocked the trio before leaping away.

"Huh?! Get back here!" Sonic shouted, running up to give chase.

"Hey, Sonic!" Spidey shouts, with he and Ruby also giving chase to Sonic and then Zor himself.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Owl Lights**

Sonic rushes through a sorta haunted-like area outside the forest on some ruins. He spots Zor far away in the middle of the area on top of his robotic owl, who is looking for the hedgehog with its eyelights. Sonic could tell getting spotted would mean trouble, so he does everything in his power to avoid his searchlights. He runs on some vines fighting Slicers and Grimm, quickly dispatching them as he doesn't have time to play around. He's gotta a best friend to rescue. _'Where are you, Tails?' _He said repeatedly in his thoughts, quickly being anxious for his friend's safety. The robot owl almost caught Sonic, but he quickly managed to hide behind a tall bush just in time to elude its watches.

"That was close." Sonic whispered to himself, then feels someone touching his arm. "Who is that?!" He quickly turns around only to see it was Spider-Man tagged with Ruby.

"Easy. It's just us." Peter calmly told him.

"We can't stay here! We need to stop that guy! We need to find Tails!" Sonic almost dashed away recklessly again if Spidey didn't stop him by the arm.

"Hold up and calm yourself! Rushing in headfirst is what got him kidnapped in the first place! Trust me. I know what you're going through right now, but you need to slow down and think!" Spidey calmed the hedgehog down as he has been in his shoes more times than he could count, having his loved ones like Mary Jane and Aunt May were caught in the crossfire of his battles for many years.

"It's all my fault. Everything. I didn't get the chance to say sorry." Sonic said with depressed face, feeling guilt he's never felt before.

Ruby holds up Sonic's hand and serenely tells him, "It's not your fault. It's gonna be okay. We'll find Tails. Now more than ever, we need to stand together if we want to rescue him. Alright?"

"I know. I know…" Sonic replied, but still feeling a little guilt in his heart.

"Good, 'cause we need to be careful around here." Spidey said, standing behind the bush to see the spotlight beside him, but thankfully it didn't see the trio. "Follow my lead. We'll surprise him." He told his partners, planning to use his Spider-Sense to make it easier to traverse this stealth section without getting spotted.

Working as a team, the D-Avengers follow Spider-Man and his trusty senses through these nightly-sky ruins towards Zor. Thanks to his Spider-Sense, this stealth section was a total cakewalk as they avoided the spotlights almost perfectly. As they get closer to Zor's location, they made up a quick plan that'll help them deal with Zor and his Owl Mech.

On top of his Owl Mech in the center of a circular arena, Zor continues to act as his emo self, saying things like, "I rouse myself from a deep depression for this?" He then sighs, "This whole battle thing reeks of effort…"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme**

The sound of a gunshot fires to the night sky, startling Zor to a startling position. "What was that?" He asked himself. He turns down to see it was a serious-face Ruby that fired the shot from her gun. "Huh? Hey. Where did she came from?" He asked.

"TIYAAARGH!" Sonic gave out a battle cry, leaping towards the distracted Zor to furiously kick him off his mech down to the arena where he's confronted by Spider-Man as well.

Zor sighs, "I suppose we're gonna have to fight."

"Sheesh. Lighten up. You're only going to get a severe beatdown. That might brighten the mood." Spidey joked.

"You're going to tell us where Tails is, and we're not gonna stop until we find him!" Sonic declared.

"Don't bother. Nothing means anything in the end." Zor replied, moody as ever.

Annoyed, Sonic throws the first punch, which got blocked by Zor's arm. The Zeti counters with his own punch, sending the hedgehog slightly backwards until he recovered for a jump kick that knocked him backwards. Ruby follows up with a scythe swing that knocks the emo zeti to Spidey smack around, but it'll take more than that to stop him.

"Just give up, Avengers! That's what I do!" Zor said, jumping back onto his Owl Mech and begins firing capsule-like missiles at his foes. "As a matter of fact, I've already pretty much given up on hope, happiness, success... Come to think of it, what am I still doing here? I should just crawl back into bed..."

"Man, this guy's depressing." Ruby quips while smacking the missiles back at him. Sonic and Spidey does the same thing, reflecting the missiles with either spin kicks or web-throws in the form of electric sparks that damages the Owl Mech. During the battle, Ruby spots another new Wisp capsule containing the music note-looking Magenta Wisp. The silver-eyed Huntress speed dash for it after avoiding an explosive missile and frees the alien, who was kind enough to allow itself to be absorbed by Ruby's weapon. Her rifle doesn't change much except gaining a magenta-looking color scheme.

"What does this one do?" Ruby asked herself. Extremely curious, she fires a large magenta music note that resembles the eighth note. A shot so powerful and loud, it screeches, hurting the ears of friends and foe alike, even herself. The sonic blast shocks Zor with loud sound distortions, knocking the zeti off his mech while it blows up.

"Remind me you never enroll in music class." Spidey joked with his ears still ringing from her note blast.

"WHAT?! I can't hear you!" Ruby shouts, as her ears are still ringing for being so close to the loud screeching noise of her own Wisp attack.

**BGM End**

"This is a total bummer. I guess that's it for now. See ya later, losers!" Zor leaps farther away this time to escape his pursuers after accepting his first defeat.

"NO! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Sonic loudly growled, furious with himself Zor got away.

"He got away, but don't worry! Whatever they had plan was clearly meant for us! Tails is strong! He's safe for now! Let's go regroup with Eggman and continue heading for Lava Mountain! That's where we'll find Tails, I'm sure of it!" Spidey assured the worried hedgehog Tails is okay right now and that they will save him before it's too late.

Sonic scowls with a lowly growl but understands what they must do, "So be it. But know this, Spidey: I'm gonna make those monsters regret they ever crossed me! You have my word!" He declared, more incline to be more serious against these Zeti and Anti-Venom to the point of not holding back.

* * *

**The Deadly Six's Base**

While Zavok is seen typing on the computer, Anti-Venom and the other Zeti besides Zor are standing before the capsule trap that was used to capture the D-Avengers. As Zazz volunteered to open it up, Zavok says, "And now, Avengers, it's time for-."

"Um, how come there's only one of them? He doesn't look blue, has webs, or wearing a silly dress." Zomom points to the person they actually captured, which is a very annoyed looking Tails just sitting there, not scared by the demons he's surrounded by.

"Hmph." Tails grunted.

"You incompetent fools! I cannot trust you with the simplest of tasks." Zavok berated everyone except for his Master Zik of course.

"_**Their fault, not mine." **_Anti-Venom quickly quipped.

"Of course it's your fault, idiot!" Zeena retorted.

"_**No, he's the idiot. I'm the smartass." **_Anti-Venom snarkly replied, poking fun towards Zomom and the irritated Zeena.

"I'm the idiot?" Zomom scratched his confused head.

Zavok sighs, not in the mood to deal with his allies' behavior and just accepts what he's got. "All right. We can work this to our advantage." He said, looking at the still annoyed Tails, who's simply tapping his legs while lying on his side.

Everyone turns around to see Zor running in from the door to tell them, "Somebody messed up royally, because we don't have Sonic, Spider-Man, or that Ruby kid."

"We know!" The rest of the Six and Anti-Venom replied simultaneously, all while Tails simply gives Zor a silent two-fingered salute.

* * *

**KFX Here: About six more chapters left plus the standard epilogue. Tails is kidnapped. Sonic is angry. And again, it gets worse. This is not gonna end well. We'll also see Anti-Venom's "Sym Semblance" in action next time. What is it? Let me quickly explain:**

**Anti-Venom's Sym Semblance: Absorption**

**Description: A more "advanced" technique of how symbiotes copy powers. Usually, they have to bond with you to gain your genetic code for their next host, which is how symbiotes like Venom have powers similar to Spider-Man's. For Anti-Venom, he can outright absorb you. Shrinking the person and put them inside his body in a pod like cans in storage just waiting to be used. For example, Anti-Venom absorbs Wolverine and places him inside his body, giving him access to his powers like claws and heightened regenerative abilities.**

**Limitations: Anti-Venom can only absorb people his size or smaller. Anything bigger, like the Hulk, is impossible. For super-beings his size, he can store up to three at a time. For smaller creatures, like say Wisps *hint, hint*, he can store up to a dozen at a time.**

**Question of the Chapter: How do you guys feel of Anti-Venom's portrayal so far being a smartass and a bit of a jokester while still acting very dangerous and a threat?**


	14. Issue 11: Mr Venom and Gloom

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Spider-Man: Watch out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Oh no! Tails got kidnapped! The animal capsule was set up as a trap to capture us, but Tails was the only one that got taken. I wish I saw it coming, but I guess it's too late for a do-over. Hang tight, Tails, we'll rescue you!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 11: Mr. Venom and Gloom_

**The Deadly Six's Base**

**BGM-Shadow the Hedgehog OST-Perplexity**

Looking at the screen showing the Extractor is Anti-Venom by himself. The amnesic symbiote watches silently as the Extractor continue draining Mobiant Earth of its life energy. Thousands of people drop dead one by one as their energy is taken from them and given to make him and the Deadly Six that much stronger, much to his amusement.

"_**Bwahahaha! Ahahahaha!" **_Anti-Venom cackled, slowly closing his eyes to think long and hard about his forgotten past as seeing the Extractor in action and the death of so many innocent people trigger some memories: One image shows him sleeping in his cocoon where he was first found by Eggman a week ago. The next image was the massive symbiote invasion that took place almost a year ago. Another shows a black symbiote similar to him betraying the symbiotes and sacrificing his own life to destroy them by dropping into an engine of a floating airship. And one last image showing seven differently-colored gems that are believed to contain immense ISO-8 energy.

"_**Hehe, now I see…the picture's becoming clear now," **_Anti-Venom starts to speak to himself,_** "The symbiotes were going to destroy this pathetic world before if one of our own didn't betray us. A black symbiote that was supposed to represent the best of us, the one they call Venom, sacrificed his own life for the humans. I am related to this Venom. I narrowly escaped our destruction and retreated to the Lost Hex to recuperate. I was created to be his successor in case things didn't go as plan." **_He slightly turns around to face no one. _**"Venom, my twin brother, you can rest easy in hell. I will finish the job you could never do! Nyahahaha!" **_He laughed insanely, seemingly regained his memories and referring to Venom as his "twin brother".

**BGM End**

* * *

**Silent Forest Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **Apathy Meets Disappointment**

Zor is seen hiding in a tree where he gets startled by the arrival of Anti-Venom from behind him. "What are you doing here?" Zor asked the symbiote.

"_**I've been in the mood for some action. Whatcha watching?" **_Anti-Venom asked, sticking his long tongue out.

"Them." Zor points to Sonic, Spider-Man, and Ruby below running, or swinging, towards some old ruins. "Look at them, all 'I'm so fast' or 'I'm amazing' or 'This is the best day of my life' and stuff. Ugh, makes me sick."

"_**Want to go knock them down a peg? Or perhaps scary them?" **_Anti-Venom suggested, which does get a small smile from the depressed zeti.

"Let's." He replied, and the two dangerous baddies leaps away towards the ruins the heroes are rushing towards.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Silent Forest Ruins**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Island Relics**

The three brave D-Avengers walk into the mouth of a stone totem that acts as the entrance into the ruins. Once inside, the mouth closes as the gang take a few steps inside these ancient island relics.

"These looks like ancient ruins. Why are we here again?" Ruby asked as they walk for a bit.

"Spider-Sense picked up something and I want to investigate before we head out to Sky Road. It's probably that Zeti that escaped from us earlier." Spidey replied, sensing Zor is somewhere around these ruins.

"He's not gettin' away from us this time. Let's get him to talk and find Tails." Sonic said, still concerned for his best friend that was captured because of his recklessness.

During their little exploration inside these ruins, the gang come across a handful of your usual Badniks and Grimm. Sonic blitzes the Ball Hogs and uses their bombs to kick them to destroy a Petra Gigas Grimm in front of him before delivering the final blow himself. Spidey swings in and kicks Grabber badniks off their webs before web-slamming himself on top of a Death Stalker, instantly killing it. And Ruby twirls her scythe in motion to cut down the different types of Badniks like Moto Bugs and Mushmeanies before using her Semblance to get up close to a Beringel and kill it with a single slash, before all three keep moving through the creepy ruins.

"So, Ruby, how's that report coming along?" Peter makes some conversation with his little sis to start making some repairs to their strained relationship.

"There's more important things to worry about now, you know, like saving the world and finding a missing friend." Ruby replied, focusing on the mission at hand.

"You can always multi-task." Peter joked.

"I'm not very good at that." She replied.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man 3 Game OST-Black Tension**

The next room they enter in is a constant to the brightly-lit chamber they were just in. This new room's dark and spooky, very hard to see. "I can't see a thing." Sonic commented.

"Too bad you don't have natural night vision like me." Peter quipped, using his night vision granted by his spider powers to see clearly in the dark.

"It only became natural after you bonded with your Other." Ruby quipped as she uses her Scroll to light up the place, while also referencing The Other, Peter's personified and awakened spider-powers he unlocked some time ago.

"Still counts." Peter quipped again. The young trio takes some careful walks through this dark, creepy, and oddly creepy room in hopes of finding the exit, or at the very least a switch to turn on the lights. "Why am I reminded of that one game I played during my birthday?" Ruby remarked, feeling a bit creeped out.

"You mean Slender?" Peter referenced the horror game about a faceless white man in a suit named Slender Man, who is very scary and loves to stalk people in dark forests.

"Yeah! Why did you guys make me play it on my birthday?" Ruby replied, slowly getting a bit more creeped out as she feels like someone is stalking them in the dark.

"Your birthday's on Halloween." Sonic quipped, saying there's no better time to play a horror game than on Halloween.

"That's no excuse! I rather spend all day trick-or-treating—AH! I saw something!" Ruby popped, frightened after believing she saw something, or someone in the dark. Peter and Sonic turn around to where Ruby flashed her light to see nothing but a Mobini bunny just minding its own business in the dark.

"A bunny. Oh yeah, totally scary." Sonic joked.

"Relax, Rubes. You're hanging with the guy with a Spider-Sense. I would know if anything was going to jumpscare us-." Just as Spider-Man turns around to face his front, he gets a monstrous close-up of Anti-Venom, who is immune to his Spider-Sense, and his long tongue right in front of his face.

**BGM End**

"_**GRAAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom roared to scare the trio, which he did beautifully.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The trio screamed in terror. They immediately run for their lives while Anti-Venom does a scary laugh to frighten them further.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Web of Shadows OST-Boss**

"Of course we run into the only guy who's immune to my Spider-Sense!" Peter remarked, trying his best to find the nearest exit outta here.

"At least it wasn't Tails Doll! That thing's scarier than any symbiote!" Sonic remarked, running for his life in the dark.

"Please don't make me think about that! I'm scared enough as it is!" Ruby told him.

"_**You can't hide from me!" **_Anti-Venom said in the shadows. As a symbiote immune to being detected by Spider-Man, and a symbiote with the ability to camouflage itself into the shadows, Anti-Venom could be anywhere. From the walls to the floors, to the corner of the ceiling which is where he was before he pounced the heroes with a roar. Sonic quickly kicks him away to the nearest bottomless pit, but he believes in the phrase, "If I go down, I'm taking one of you with me". So he shots a tendril to grab Ruby by the leg and proceeds to drag her with him to the abyss.

"HELP!" Ruby shouts as she's being drag along the floor.

"Hang on!" Peter leaps towards her unsheathing his wrist stingers to cut the tendrils off her feet, thus saving her.

"Thanks!" Ruby thanked her hero.

"C'mon! Exit's this way!" Spidey hurried her.

**BGM End**

"In here!" Sonic shouts, pointing to a lightly-lit room next door. The gang successfully escaped Anti-Venom into an arena made of flat stretch of blocks. "We should be safe in here." Sonic believed, but then gets the feeling there's more inside this room. "Huh? Isn't that's…" He turns around to find the damaged Owl Mech that was used in their earlier battle with Zor, now being held aloft by three other owls.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)**

A familiar sigh grabs the heroes' attention to see its Zor standing across from them. "Another pointless conflict is about to begin…" The emo Zeti said.

"You!" Sonic scowled, showing his clenched fist at the Zeti.

"_**Did you forget about me already?" **_Suddenly, Anti-Venom pops down next to Zor after already escaped the bottomless pit after his little scare routine.

"With that face, I wish." Spidey quipped.

"_**Then let's do you a favor. Let's see how you like it after we turn off the dark!" **_Anti-Venom chuckled.

The constantly depressed Zor snaps his fingers to summon shadow bats that fuse together and form two "Shadow Zor" clones and somehow turn off the lights, darkening the area while the villains roam freely in the darkness.

"Great. The other room was just a prelude." Ruby joked, standing with her friends together in the darkness. She uses her flashlight to scan the area for her enemies, terrifyingly screaming after spotting Anti-Venom roaring towards her. Before he could attack, Spider-Man kicks him away to deal with him alone.

Meanwhile, Sonic is getting his butt whopped by Zor's shadow clones and is unable to do much to counter in this lightless darkness. "I can't see! Can someone turn on the lights?" He asked before getting kicked by a Shadow Zor.

"I see a switch!" Ruby points her light to a light switch hanging from the ceiling. "Cover me!" She ordered.

"In the dark?" Sonic quipped, somehow managing to duck under a Shadow Zor's swing kick.

Ruby uses her Semblance to avoid the darken chaos between her enemies and her friends as she goes for the switch. She almost got tackled by the real Zor, but luckily, Sonic kicked him away in mid-air. Ruby grabbed onto the switch and pulls it down, bringing back light to this dark chamber.

"Oh, if it isn't the light. Is it my time to head for the heavens already?" Zor depressingly remarked, before getting attacked by Sonic.

"I know your tricks, Anti-Venom! You got nothing that can surprise me!" Spidey taunted, using a webbed punch to knock back Anti-Venom quite a bit.

"_**Oh?" **_Anti-Venom grinned, as Spidey has no idea of the many tricks he has up his symbiotic sleeves. He spots the webhead about to unleash a powerful web-strike on him, so he decided now is the perfect time to show off his "Sym Semblance". His new absorption technique which he already used on a dozen innocent Wisps earlier. His dark Sym Aura radiates from his body as he uses his newest power. _**"Sym Wisp Power: ARMOR!" **_Using the power of a Blue Cube Wisp he stored inside his body, Anti-Venom's body undergoes a mutation that turns his entire white skin blue and makes him nearly indestructible, strong enough to withstand Spider-Man's Web-Strike without a scratch.

"When could he do that?" Spidey asked, a bit jokingly.

"_**You're not the only one who can cheat using little alien snacks!" **_Anti-Venom laughed as he beats down on Spider-Man with his armored form's fists.

"Spidey!" Ruby strikes Anti-Venom away from her little bro and utilizes ISO-Earth Dust to fire hard-hitting, piercing bullets that the smiling alien easily withstands.

"_**Gwahahaha!" **_Anti-Venom laughed. The crazed symbiote switches Sym Wisps Powers to Laser: mutating his forearms cyan, transforming them into arm cannons with an eye. _**"Peekaboo!" **_The symbiote fires a deadly laser barrage from each arm cannon, even from his mouth, that blows back the silver-eyed huntress.

"Let's turn that frown upside down, if you're capable of smiling!" Sonic grinned, dodging Zor's purple energy blasts.

"Smiling hurts my face. When I hurt your face, it'll make me smile. So in the end, I'll just be hurting myself... Cool." Zor replied with his usual moody attitude, sending our more shadow clones to attack the hedgehog.

"You need therapy." Sonic quipped, stretching both legs to simultaneously kick the Shadow Zors.

"_**And YOU need a doctor!" **_Anti-Venom chimed in with a mouth blast, knocking Sonic away.

"Might I suggest for you laser eye surgery?" Ruby quipped, having recovered from his earlier attack to cleave off his symbiote arm cannons.

Anti-Venom roared at her and tries to slam his regenerating fists on her but she dodged it in time with her Semblance, _**"Why you little worm!" **_

"This might be a hoot!" Spidey joked as he has also recovered and is strong enough to web-yank the broken Owl Mech the owls were holding and throw it at the distracted Anti-Venom.

"_**Huh?!" **_Anti-Venom turns around to see the giant robot owl coming towards him at great speed. He quickly reforms his laser arm cannon and charges them up to destroy it but was a little too late to intercept. He got smacked by the robot owl directly in the face and screams in pain, causing his charged laser shot to suddenly aim at the nearby Ruby instead in mid-rose petals form.

"Uh oh! AHH!" Ruby screamed, receiving a direct hit from Anti-Venom's laser attack that shattered her Aura in one blast and wounded her greatly.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Reflection**

Sonic quickly subdues both Anti-Venom and Zor with lightning-fast Homing Attacks so an extremely worried Spider-Man hurries to Ruby's aid after he indirectly got her seriously injured. "RUBY! Are you okay?!" Peter shouted in great concern for his surrogate little sis.

Ruby weakly groans while lying on the ground covered in wounds, "I'm…I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. Your Aura's shattered. Just…just take it easy." Peter calmly tells her to stay still and not do any more while he tends to her.

"At least we got one of them, so it wasn't all bad. Better skedaddle." Zor leaped away from the scene, accepting his defeat but acknowledging the heroes didn't win unscathed.

"_**Nice going. Seems your luck hasn't changed a bit, Parker." **_Anti-Venom said with a taunting smile before he leaves as well, leaving with the fact that he also somehow knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man, despite the two have never met before, at least in Spidey's case.

"Wait a minute! How does Anti-Venom know your secret identity?!" Sonic asked Peter shocked that Anti-Venom is aware of Peter's secret.

"We can discuss it later!" Spidey replied as he's more worried about Ruby's current condition at the moment. He watches her cough for a bit and groans through her pain, barely possessing enough strength to keep both eyes partially open. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, Ruby. I didn't mean for you to get blasted." He apologized.

"Don't you have super-spider healing powers with your Aura or something?" Sonic asked the webhead if he could use his Aura to heal her.

"Anti-Venom drained some of my powers during the fight." Peter replied.

"Isn't that convenient?" The hedgehog joked.

"I've…" Ruby coughs again, "Been through worse. Remember my first fight with Goblin?" She weakly smiled at Peter.

"Yeah, and you survived back then. Rest up, little sis. I'll carry you outta here." Spidey replied, smiling behind his mask, holding onto her hand.

"I am getting a bit sleepy…Wake me up when it's time to save the world…" Ruby then falls asleep so her body could rest.

Peter carries her up, holding onto her tight so nothing else bad could happen to her because of him. He feels Sonic touches his arm to assure him she'll be alright. "She'll be all right…" Sonic assured him.

"I know. First Tails and now Ruby? How did this adventure turn into such a disaster for our love ones?" Peter asked, feeling somber to the heart that once again in his life, those he cares about the most get hurt because of his actions.

"All the more reason to hurry it up and stop those responsible: The Deadly Six, and Anti-Venom." Sonic said.

Spidey forms an angry scowl behind his mask, "Yeah. Now I'm starting to get annoyed by those guys. And Anti-Venom. He knows who I am, but I don't know who HE is. There's more to that guy than meets the eye. And I won't rest until I figure out who he is and put a stop to him for good." He declared, carrying the unconscious Ruby back outside with Sonic to reunite with Eggman and head for the next zone, more determined than ever to stop their enemies and save everyone they care about.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Well Ruby will be incapacitated for an issue or two. And Anti-Venom is Venom's twin brother? What is up with that? So he's not Eddie Brock? What does this all mean? **

**Question of the Chapter: How do you feel about Anti-Venom's Semblance: Absorption? I already explained its ability in the last chapter.**


	15. Issue 12: Zavok's Taunt

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Gettin' PRETTY tired running into Anti-Venom. The only thing scarier than his teeth is his persistence, and the fact he has an ability that allows him to absorb people and use their powers, just like how he's using the Wisps. Ruby, are you alright?! You just took a point-blank blast from his laser. Rest up, kid. We'll handle things from here.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 12: Zavok's Taunt_

**Sky Road Zone**

Sky Road, your typical islands in the sky. A zone high above the skies where ancient ruins and floating platforms are located. A peaceful, daytime-like zone where only dark entities hang out.

Ruby lies down on the comfy grass, still unconscious after her grave battle against Anti-Venom and Zor which resulted with her getting pretty wounded. Her Aura has reached an all-time low after a direct hit from Anti-Venom's laser attack, so it'll take some time until that recharges. In the meantime, Peter has just finished covering her wounds with webbing and watches over her with a sighing face of regret as he blames himself for her injuries, gently rubbing her face to see if she's alright. This adventure hasn't been too kind to everyone: Sonic inadvertently put the whole world in danger by freeing the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom from Eggman's control, which also resulted in the capture of his best friend, Tails. Peter's little sister figure, Ruby, is injured. And Eggman has control over his army. Could it get any worse? Possibly.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Who Got Us into This Mess?**

Sonic stares outward to the peaceful sky zone with a sad face as he's still worried about Tails. Then comes Orbot floating behind him talking something very stupid, **"If we don't find your friend, can I be your sidekick?" **

"What? Shut up! What kind of question is that?" Sonic retorted after he turned around to face Orbot.

"**I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it might be better to work for you than Eggman." **Orbot sassily replied.

"Hello? I'm sitting right here, you know." Eggman spoke up while in the middle sitting on a chair tinkering with Cubot's head.

"Orbot, no matter what happens, I won't fail again. I WILL save Tails." Sonic declared.

"**It's stuff like that that makes me want to be your sidekick. Tails is lucky." **Orbot replied, which annoyed his master enough to drop Cubot to retort to him.

"Seriously! I'm right here. I can still hear you." Eggman retorted.

Sonic turns to the webhead, still kneeling over the sleeping Ruby. "Spidey, let's go check this place out. See if we could find something." The hedgehog said, wanting to investigate Sky Road for a bit.

"Right." Peter replied somberly, standing up. But before they leave, he confronts Eggman to ask him something, "Eggman. Watch Ruby for us."

"Why?" The mad scientist replied.

"You may be the worst bad guy in the world and this whole ordeal is your fault, but I'm still trusting you to keep her safe. If anything happens to her, you'll find me scarier than any Zeti and symbiote alive." Peter coldly threatened the doctor if anything should happen to his little sis while she's recovering.

"Hmph. Fine, fine. I'll babysit the kid. Just get out of my sight." Eggman scoffed and shoos them away, accepting this responsibility watching over Ruby.

"Thank you." Peter replied, then joins Sonic to explore the floating islands in Sky Road.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Sky Road (Zone 1)**

"Doesn't this place look like that first zone we visited?" Spidey joked about how Sky Road looks similar to Windy Hill as he swings high above the floating plains.

"Nope. Don't see it." Sonic quipped, running alongside the swinging spider. "I do enjoy running through these sky zones, high above the clouds. Very peaceful up here." He said, enjoying himself above the clouds.

"We needed this. Things have been _pretty _tense lately." Peter remarked, relaxing by parkouring off some flying Nevermores.

"Still worried though. About Tails. Our friends on Earth. And now Ruby?" Sonic said, looking a bit depressed while chaining his Homing Attacks on incoming Egg Pawns and Galaga Bee Badniks.

"They'll be okay." Peter assured him their friends will be fine.

"I know. But I'm also worried about you too." Sonic told him while bouncing off the clouds.

"Me? I'm fine." Peter quipped, casually dodging a King Taijitu Grimm like it was moving in slow-mo.

"For now. Anti-Venom's still out there. He knows who you are." Sonic replied as he finishes off a giant Caterkiller badnik.

"That is pretty worrisome, a symbiote that can take away my powers and knows my secret identity. Not good for the health." Peter joked.

"You SURE you never met this guy before?" Sonic asked him if he truly has ever encounter Anti-Venom, before their battles in the Lost Hex.

"I could NEVER forget a guy with that many teeth that I wonder how could he still talk with those. I might not know Anti-Venom, but there is a chance I might know the guy wearing the suit. Just need to see his face, and perhaps be ready for whoever it is that has a hate stick for me." Spidey replied, unsure if he wants to learn Anti-Venom's true identity.

**BGM End**

After playing around with the Crimson Wisp power-up, flying above the clouds a little more, they turn back to normal and sky-dive to the field below. The second they landed, Peter senses a great power near them, and it's getting closer. "I'm sensing something. Someone powerful. It's another one of the Zeti." Peter sensed.

"And by process of elimination, I think we both know who it is." Sonic said with a serious face, already having a good guess who is their next opponent.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Zavok's Taunt**

The heroic red and blue duo runs ahead as they follow Spidey's Spider-Sense to the source of the problem. That problem happens to be main man that leads the Deadly Six. The maniacal red brute with a cunning mind, Zavok, who stands to see his arch-enemies approaching them with their scowl faces.

"Hello, Sonic, Spider-Man." Zavok kindly greeted his enemies.

"You're Zavok, right? We've been looking for you." Sonic replied.

"And we've been looking for you, both you two and that little girl. How is she doing by the way?" Zavok taunted the heroes about Ruby's current condition.

"Fine. Taking a little break after the smackdown we gave to your emo little freak and parasitic monstrosity." Spidey angrily quipped.

"That's good to hear. Unfortunately, I wish I could say the same about your friend, Tails." Zavok taunts back, slowly walking around them.

"Hey, you hurt _one_ hair on his head…" Sonic starts threatening the leading Zeti.

"Don't worry, we're actually making him better. He'll be much happier as a robot." Zavok taunts them he's going to turn Tails into a robot, laughing menacingly as he leaps several feet back.

"What'd you say!?" Sonic shouts angrily.

"No! Get back here!" Spidey yells and the two begin chasing the demonic Zeti.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Dragon Dance**

Zavok leaps through and on top off from multiple floating ruins to give his pursuers a good workout before he could kill them. "These are the pests who has beaten the others? Pathetic. I'm going to have to find better Zeti, once I'm done with you." Zavok taunted the heroes, laughing at their faces before he continues jumping about.

"You can't run from us, ya big red mutt!" Sonic taunts back, speeding up along with Spidey.

"Oh, I'm not running. I'm just waiting for my ride." Zavok replied.

"Ride?" Peter questioned. His answer quickly arrived in the form of a giant Mech Dragon breaking through the floors, roaring loudly.

Zavok hops to the head to continue his taunts, "Insignificant creatures! I'll shatter you, your friends, and your world!" With a simple thrust of his palm, he commands his dragon to destroy the platforms they are running along. It flies at incredible speeds to pierce through the platforms and break them. If that wasn't enough to kill them, he commands it to destroy them with fireballs, breaking more platform and ruins in the process.

"The whole place is crumbling! We need to get off!" Sonic says, looking behind to see the road collapsing.

Peter's Spider-Sense comes to the rescue once more, picking up a Sphinx Grimm flying by looking to kill them. "There's our ride! Hop on!" Spidey said. They both hop on the Sphinx before the road completely collapsed. Spidey attaches two weblines to the back of the Sphinx to reel it into his control. "Giddy up!" He jokes, managing to quell the Sphinx and get it under his control.

"You have a way with demonic animals." Sonic joked.

"I do have Salem's blood still in me, remember? Alright, let's go hunt ourselves a dragon!" Spidey whips the Sphinx and gets it to chase Zavok and his Mech Dragon.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)**

"Hey Zavok! Nice dragon-bot! It'd be a shame if someone breaks it!" Peter jokes, engaging Zavok in an aerial battle. He commands his Sphinx to shoot fireballs at Zavok and his dragon. He took some damage but was able to deflect most of the fireballs with swings from his forearms.

"The Grimm are no match for a Zeti! Hah!" Zavok gets his dragon to fire lasers at the Grimm.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Peter shouts, using the Sphinx to dodge most of the laser blasts. One of them managed to scar it and slowly causes its destruction in free-fall.

"We're hit, but we're not out! Jump!" Sonic shouts. The heroes jump off the dying Grimm towards Zavok, kicking him off his dragon mech. Everyone lands on a planetoid above the clouds looking no worse for wear.

"If that's how you want to play, fine. I will show you my full strength…" Zavok said, cracking his neck and uses a hand motion to gesture them to fight him head-on.

"Sweet. We love to embarrass bad guys when they go all-out." Sonic jokes, joining Spidey to clash against the all-powerful leader of the Deadly Six. They attack him from both sides with speedy punches and kicks, but to their annoyance he's handling them like a champ, blocking and countering their attacks with incredible precision and brutality.

"It would be hard for you to joke with no teeth. I'll savor your every scream and feast upon your fear." Zavok taunted, punching Sonic away.

"How do you eat fear? Do you use a straw?" Spidey quipped, throwing a punch the Zeti grabs and crushes it, causing Peter to scream a bit in pain before getting slammed repeatedly on the ground. Sonic slides under Zavok to free Spidey from his wrath and roundhouse kicks him away, that way Spidey can shock him with electric webbing, and when the shocking was over, Sonic runs on the weblines to kick the Zeti back again, but they ain't done yet. Spider-Man jumps high to use his Ultimate Web Throw on Sonic, grabbing him with his large web ball and spins a few times in the air before throwing him down on Zavok.

"That's right. Enrage me further!" Zavok said. With a loud roar however, he punches the web ball, scattering the webbing and knocking Sonic onto Peter.

"This guy's a cut from the rest…" Spidey rubs his aching head, noting Zavok is on a level of his own compared to the other Zeti they fought, besides Master Zik. Unsurprisingly, since Zik taught Zavok everything he knew during his teaching days.

"Hmhahaha!" Zavok laughs, jumping back onto the top of his Mech Dragon after it landed. "Are you two ready to suffer?" He taunts them.

"I am getting pretty hungry." Sonic quipped, jokingly thinking he said "supper" instead of "suffer", which did annoy the red Zeti.

"Rraaagh!" Zavok growls, commanding his mech to snake around the planetoid with its body electrified trying to run over them. The duo uses their parkour skills to avoid getting tackled, including the homing fireballs from its mouth.

"Keep practicing!" Peter quipped, jumping and zipping towards Zavok on top of his mech.

"Persistent little gnat!" Zavok retorts, clashing fists with Spider-Man, matching him blow for blow.

"I prefer arachnid, thank you." Spidey quipped, webbing up his face momentarily. While Peter keeps Zavok busy as long as he can, Sonic runs up from the back of the mech, avoiding lasers, to join his pal to fight Zavok together with everything they got. Again, Zavok matches them blow-for-blow, despite getting double-teamed.

"You cannot beat me! I know your every move!" Zavok proclaimed, slowly overwhelming their attacks.

"You sure about that?" Sonic smirks. The reason for is that he spotted a nearby new Wisp capsule containing the rocky Gray Wisp. He signals Spidey to free it, so he does, using a web-yank after flip-kicking Zavok in the head and absorbs its power.

"Prepare for some intense quake action!" Spidey said. With the Gray Wisp absorbed into his body, his costume's color changes to match the alien's. The Spider stretches out his arms to form two large gray web balls. They're very heavy, but Spidey's strong enough to lift them. They're so heavy that after Peter smacks them on the ground, it causes a destructive shockwave that's powerful enough to damage the Mech Dragon and make Zavok lose balance. "Catch these for me, will ya?" He joked, throwing the heavy web balls right onto Zavok and packing enough force to knock him off his dragon in his first-ever defeat.

"I am defeated? A minor fluke." Zavok's arrogance doesn't count this as a loss, even though it certainly is. "Maybe it's too early to kill you…We'll meet again pretty soon." The ominous Zeti then leaps away down into the clouds, with no way for Sonic or Spider-Man to give chase without risking their own lives.

**BGM End**

"Darn! He got away! I hate it when they keep doing that!" Sonic cursed, getting really annoyed that every time the Zeti lose the first time, they escape until they come back much later, and stronger.

"If he's like the others, he'll come back, but we're running out of time. It's not long until the whole planet's energy is stolen." Spidey said, knowing time is running out for their world.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Who Got Us into This Mess?**

With Zavok gone and defeated for the moment, the duo returns to reunite with the rest of the group with new information, the not-so good kind. "They're gonna turn Tails into a robot! That's horrible! What should we do…?" Sonic asked Orbot and Cubot, who are looking a little funny for some reason.

"**Oh, I don't know. Being a robot's not so bad." **Cubot replied.

"**From where I'm sitting it's a nightmare." **Orbot said, slapping Cubot's head away now that it's attached to his body, as punishment for mocking Eggman earlier. **"Who thought that putting this bucket-brain's head on mine was a good idea?" **He asked but no one cares. Sonic and Spider-Man are more worried about the current condition of the planet. Tails's in the process being turned into a robot. And Ruby is still unconscious. Now this is a true nightmare. A nightmare that might lead to their ultimate destruction at the hands of Zavok and his deadly, venomous team.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Finally showed off the Quake Wisp in action, as well as Zavok showing he means business. And he'll show even more business in the next chapter along with, yet again, a rematch with Anti-Venom. Stay tuned for this next battle, because we'll finally learn the TRUTH about Anti-Venom. His secret origins. His host. Who is the man behind the symbiote? Is he truly Venom's twin brother? That'll all be answered next time. **

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Deadly Six member and why?**


	16. Issue 13: The Venomous Truth

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! I hate sitting out on the sidelines, but what can you do when a monstrous symbiote with freaky Aura-draining powers among other crazy powers almost killed you? While I was out cold, Spidey and Sonic took on the leader of the Deadly Six called Zavok. Wish I was there to help. That guy sounded like he gave them a tough time. I'm sure we'll meet up with him again. Count on it.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 13: The Venomous Truth_

**Sky Road Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Secret Weapon**

An ominous storm overwhelms the skies of Sky Road, darkening the clouds with its mighty thunder strikes. This is all but a sign that the world is coming to an end. In just a few short hours, all life on the planet will cease to exist, drained completely by the Zeti's Extractor, which they are using its energy to make themselves that much stronger, leaving the planet Mobiant Earth a barren wasteland.

Sonic leads his group consisting of Spider-Man, an unconscious Ruby Rose being carried on Spider-Man's sticky back, Dr. Eggman, and Orbot and Cubot, through this mysterious temple-looking area they located and decided to traverse through. The temple appears to be haunted, at least to Orbot and Cubot. The two dimwitted bots shake cowardly in fear through this area, walking past under streams of sand, and might've seen a real-life ghost here and there.

Sonic takes a second to look at the dark sky above him. "Sure is getting ominous, dontcha think?" He asked his group.

"Yeah. It's like the world's in danger." Peter joked. "How much farther to Lava Mountain?" The Web-Slinger asked the egg scientist behind him.

"Just a few more miles in this direction. We should arrive there pretty soon." Eggman answered.

"Pretty soon's not good enough. We need to be there NOW." Sonic remarked, totally in a rush given the circumstances.

"Sonic's right! We need to step it up! We don't have much time until-!" Before Spider-Man could finish, his Spider-Sense goes into overload to the point he drops to his knees holding his banging headache, almost dropping Ruby off his back.

"What's the matter?!" Eggman asked what's wrong with Spider-Man.

"Spidey, you okay?! Your Spider-Sense-!" Sonic quickly remarked to his friend who is suffering the worst headache ever.

"Is going crazy!" Peter finished for him. "Aaargh! I can FEEL the Earth being drained like an empty juice box!" He said, sensing the Earth is being withered away. Color and life being drained in a green vacuum, killing everything and everyone that draws breath by taking that breath away.

"Our friends! Call our friends!" Peter hurried Sonic to call their friends down on Earth as his Spider-Sense, and his heart, are both telling him that their friends are also in grave danger and wants to check up on them at once, before it might be too late.

Sonic doesn't say anything. He just does what he's told and brings out the Miles Electric to get in contact with Amy and hope that she answers. "C'mon…C'mon…" Sonic prays Amy is still okay enough to answer the call. When she did however, both he and Peter gasp when they notice she's looking a little pale and shriveled of life. The same could be said about Knuckles, Mary Jane, Team WBY, and Team JNPR in the background. All of their friends down on Earth being drained of their energy, and it looks like they don't have much left until they're done for.

"Amy!" The S.S. Duo shouted loudly to get her faint, dying attention on them.

'_It's... t-too l-late for us, Sonic. S-save the w-world and k-kick some b-butt for a-all of us…' _A dying Amy requests her best friends to avenge her.

'_G-go get 'em, tiger…We're c-counting on you…' _A fading Mary Jane tells Peter to also avenge them.

'_If Ruby's with you…t-tell her I love her…Take care of her for me, Wolf…' _Yang requested Peter to do as she's on her last legs as well.

'_I'm s-sorry, Sonic, I never got to s-say-.' _But before Amy could finish her dying line, the screen blacks out with the last things they see are her closing her eyes, forever.

"No! NOO!" Spidey shouts, fearfully horrified to the heart that the worst has happened to his friends down on Earth.

"Amy!? Knuckles!" Sonic furiously shakes the handheld to get back in contact, but it's utterly pointless.

"_**They can't hear you anymore!"**_

That familiar, monstrous taunting voice grabs everyone's attention to see both Anti-Venom and Zavok standing on an upper ledge behind them, taunting them. "One by one your friends are falling. Soon you will be all alone." Zavok taunts the heroes, with both he and Anti-Venom continuing to taunt them with their combined laughter before they leaped into the clouds. Furious to the point where they can't think straight, Sonic and Spider-Man chase those monsters through the clouds to get revenge for their friends' apparent deaths.

"No, you fools! They're luring you to a trap!" Eggman shouted at them, but their rage clogs their ears as they still rush towards their hated enemies. Eggman wonders what he should do until he spots Ruby still lying unconscious on the floor. He kneels down and rustles her body, do everything he can to wake her up. "Nap time's over, kid! Your friends are in trouble!" He tells her.

It took a moment, but it looks like Ruby's starting to stir. Her hands move a bit. He hears her moan lowly. The little Huntress's special silver eyes blink a few times to show the world she's finally waking up and ready for some action.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Sonic and Spider-Man…**

Lightning strikes. Thunder cackles. Atop of Zavok's repaired Mech Dragon surrounded by several other floating island temples, the merciless Zeti and the destructive symbiote land on its back, awaiting their opponents. And how quickly they arrived. Their arch-enemies, Sonic and Spider-Man, the bane of their existence have finally shown up, and they are not happy in the slightest. The thrill-seeking, go-lucky jokesters of the D-Avengers, silently fume with rage. Rage they never thought they would feel. The rage of loss. The loss of their friends and love ones. And now they stare down at their, and countless millions, murderers, Zavok and Anti-Venom.

"_**What's with the long faces, guys? I thought you'd be happy to see us. I mean, it's not like you're in a rush to save a girl or best friend or anything. Oops. Was that too soon?" **_Anti-Venom taunts his enemies with a nasty grin, riling them up more and more it almost looks like they'll turn into the Hulk.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Battle with Zavok**

"Don't worry…" Zavok slowly cracks his knuckles, getting ready for the big brawl that'll end in the D-Avengers' death, "Soon, we'll send you to the same place as your friends. Death is a blessing for you foolish creatures."

"We may have not been able to save our friends, but you can be DAMN well sure we'll avenge them!" Spidey said, his voice completely mixed with rage. His rage awakens his mystical purple aura to take over his body. His eye lenses become heterochromic, turning from the usual white to vengeful red and blue, quietly manifesting the power of The Other and his status as the Avatar of the Great Weaver.

"We're going to beat you, here and now! Because if we don't…!" Sonic points at his malicious grinning enemies and gets ready to battle, two-on-two.

"WHO WILL?!" Both he and Spider-Man shouted at the same time, darting towards them for another great showdown.

Immediately both heroes go for the monster they hate the most: Spider-Man versus Anti-Venom and Sonic versus Zavok. _**"Hahaha! We've been looking forward seeing you squirm, Spider! You have much to pay for!" **_Anti-Venom smiled. Several tendrils thrust out his body towards the Spider. Silent but still deadly, Spidey unsheathes his stingers to slice them up while he leaps through them to punch Anti-Venom in the face. Utilizing his web hammers in his Crawler Assault, Spider-Man lays the ever-living beatdown on Anti-Venom like he never has before.

"_**Never heard you so silent, Spidey. What happened to that big mouth of yours? Did it get clogged by the blood of your friends?" **_Anti-Venom taunts after smacking Spidey off his combo. The webhead wasn't done as he back-flips on the dragon to launch a web barrage. Anti-Venom roars and forms an arm shield to barrel through the webbing to unleash his new Sym Wisp power. _**"Sym Wisp Power: Sonic Cannon!" **_His right arm transforms into a magenta color as he uses the Magenta Rhythm Wisp to launch a powerful soundwave at Peter, blowing him backwards and almost off the dragon.

"Usually symbiotes hate loud noises! Guess that makes you the freak of the family of freaks!" Spider-Man quipped, webbing himself back onto the dragon to kick Anti-Venom straight in the chest, then bounces above for a ferocious web-stomp. He's not done yet. He grabs the symbiote with his Ultimate Web Throw and tries to throw him overboard.

"_**Nuh-uh. I'm a hard symbiote to get rid of." **_Anti-Venom jokes. Summoning another Sym Wisp Power, he uses the Wing power-up, granting him large wings on his back to fly, unwillingly thanks to the Crimson Eagle Wisp stored in his stomach. _**"Now shut up and let me eat you!" **_Anti-Venom tackles Spider-Man from the air, trapping him in a large web for him to immediately break and demolish him with a series of melee attacks. _**"We live for moments like these, beating you down like the spineless weakling you are, Parker!" **_Anti-Venom taunts, ending his monstrous assault with his Anti-Venom Fang, the move that morphs him into a giant mouth.

"Who the hell are you?!" Spidey asked, dodging his giant mouth with a timed web-throw to the dragon.

"_**Your worst nightmare! We will do what Venom could not, and that is killing you!" **_Anti-Venom said, rushing back in to battle against his hated foe.

Spider-Man and Anti-Venom aren't the only ones having an epic battle. Sonic and Zavok duke it out, one-on-one, with neither combatant holding back their punches. "Your fate is to be destroyed! Why won't you just accept that, lie down and die?!" Zavok taunts the hedgehog, throwing a punch the nimble hero avoids over.

"'Cause I'm VERY stubborn! Why won't YOU accept that?!" Sonic quipped, performing an axe-kick Zavok blocks with his arms.

"Tenacious little hedgehog. I'd respect you if I didn't hate you so much!" Zavok retorts, deploying a dash punch attack that blows the hedgehog back.

Not one to give up after an attack like that, Sonic charges up a Spin Dash and blitzes Zavok from all sides. Irritated, Zavok commands his Mech Dragon to fire off its lasers just in time to zap Sonic when he approached. While stunned in the air, Sonic was helpless when Zavok jumps and grabs him by the neck and slams him furiously down on the dragon.

"All this effort, just to reach the one Zeti you cannot defeat. As Zor would say, "How pointless"." Zavok taunts as he slowly squeezes the life out of Sonic. Again too stubborn to die, Sonic break-dances Zavok off of him and counters with a flying kick and multiple Homing Attacks.

"Playtime is over, hedgehog!" Zavok stated, still not down for the count.

Still eager to kick his butt, Sonic dashes towards Zavok, only to get punched by the giant fist of Anti-Venom, _**"Knock knock!" **_Zavok and Anti-Venom decided to switch opponents during the chaos, with Anti-Venom focusing his tendrils on Sonic while Spider-Man dodges the flaming fists of Zavok.

"What's the point of this? You're only making things easier for me-!" Spidey taunted Zavok but was immediately cut off when he suddenly got ensnared by Anti-Venom's hidden tendrils, allowing Zavok to beat the ever-living stuffing out of him while his powers are being drained by the symbiote. Because Spider-Man was briefly focused on Zavok, and since his Spider-Sense is useless against Anti-Venom, this was a good way to sneakily attack Spider-Man.

"Spidey!" Sonic tries to rush over to help his bro, but accidently ran over Anti-Venom's hidden symbiote goo, also getting himself ensnared and unable to do anything.

"_**I love it when a plan comes together. Don't you?" **_Anti-Venom asked Zavok.

"Very. Let us finish them." Zavok replied, switching back to their initial opponents to pummel while they can't do anything about it.

"_**And here I thought you were a challenge! We need to find more worthy prey!" **_Anti-Venom taunts Spider-Man while beating him senseless.

"Perhaps when we're done here, we'll explore the remains of your decayed world for anyone _slightly _more challenging." Zavok chuckled menacingly, stomping on Sonic's head relentlessly. It looks like all hope is lost now that Sonic and Spider-Man are helpless to stop their enemies' vicious onslaught on them. It's like they said earlier, if they can't beat them, then who will when everyone they know and love are gone and practically dead? Well, there is _one _person that comes to mind.

**BGM End**

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" A girly voice shouts that distracts the villains for a moment to get strike by a familiar scythe slash coming from a cluster of rose petals.

**BGM-RWBY OST-Red Like Roses Part II**

Those cluster of roses so happens to the revived leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose**, **fully healed from her injuries and ready to strike vengeance on her enemies for dare hurting her friends.

"_**It's the brat!" **_Anti-Venom remarked in surprise to see Ruby still alive.

"What?!" Zavok remarked.

Ruby's not the only surprise contender. An armored-up Dr. Eggman in his Hard-Light Armor shows up from behind and punches both monstrosities away, "Never turn your backs away from the REAL danger, you traitorous neanderthals!"

Eggman keeps the two demons busy while Ruby cuts Spidey and Sonic free from Anti-Venom's goop. "Ruby, you're okay! Perfect dramatic entrance!" Sonic smiled his fellow speedsters okay, even giving her a playful noogie to her hair.

Ruby giggles, "Thanks."

"You're fine, right?" Peter asked, still a bit worried for her safety if she's not feeling up to it.

"Still a bit banged up, but I'm alright." Ruby replied, then her smile almost quickly turns into a frown. "Heard what happened on Earth."

"Yeah, it sucks." Spidey moped along with Sonic.

"No time for moping. It's time for some avenging. Avengers Assemble!" Ruby shouts, posing in front of her bros.

"You made a foolish mistake coming to us, doctor. Now we'll finish you off personally!" Zavok said, punching Eggman's armor before a roaring Anti-Venom lunges at him and swipes him viciously.

"_**Death to the Egg!" **_Anti-Venom reels back his symbiote blade to finish off Eggman for good, but got interrupted with a kick to the face by Spider-Man.

"Marvelous Onslaught!" Ruby shouts out their triple-team attack.

Spider-Man rushes in with a Crawler Assault on Anti-Venom that sends him closer to Zavok. Sonic speeds by and kicks Zavok in the back towards Spidey's assault, as the webhead web-throws both monsters into the air for a critical slash from Ruby before he web-slams them down for a triple ground-breaking stomp from all three heroes.

"Graagh! How is it not even YOU could kill one simple little girl?!" Zavok angrily asked Anti-Venom.

"_**Simple? Have you seen the size of her scythe she's holding?" **_Anti-Venom quipped.

"Gah! It doesn't matter! They'll all drop DEAD!" Zavok said, punching out segments of the Mech Dragon in an effort to drop them into the bottomless pit below.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Spidey shouts repeatedly as the gang jump off the falling body parts to safety. He web-throws both Sonic and Ruby to tackle their enemies before he slingshots himself forward to unleash his Maximum Spider on them, but with a bonus. Ruby and Sonic also join in on the fun, after the latter charged up his Light-Speed Attack.

"Maximum Speed Attack!" The trio shouted, blitzing the villains with remarkable speeds together, ensnaring them in a series of webbing, wind, and rose petals. For the finishing blow, Spider-Man webs up Sonic into a large web hammer and joins Ruby and her scythe to slam the monsters crashing down.

"_**We ain't done with you yet, worms!" **_Anti-Venom proclaims as he uses his Sonic Cannon to blast the trio. Then comes the armored Eggman choking on his neck from behind.

"I did say I'm gonna strangle a symbiote, and that's what I'm going to do!" Eggman scowled.

"Plech! Pathetic doctor!" Zavok comes in and destroys Eggman's armor with one punch, allowing Anti-Venom to breath and throw him away like he was trash.

"_**Anyone else with surprises?" **_Anti-Venom taunts his enemies with a cocky grin.

"Yeah. My Sunday best!"

The symbiote and Zeti turn in shock to see that Ruby has morphed her weapon into a large ISO-8-powered cannon that is aimed right for them. "Here's the big one…ISO-CANNON!" The little Huntress the unleashes an enormous beam of potent ISO-energy directly in front of her, big enough to engulf both Zavok and Anti-Venom into it, screaming, causing enough damage on the Mech Dragon that it crashes down on one of the floating island temples.

**BGM End**

Amazingly, the D-Avengers and Eggman survived the crash, popping out from the rubble with little cuts and bruises, but otherwise they're okay. "We're you trying to get us killed, you little rosy the rascal?!" Eggman shouted at Ruby for almost using a weapon that powerful it almost got them killed.

"We're still alive, so everything worked out." Ruby nonchalantly replied to the mad doctor.

"What is it with kids and their nonchalant attitude?! If we weren't working together, I would kill you myself!" Eggman retorted.

"Like that ever worked." Ruby quipped, which only irritated Eggman even more.

Spider-Man stands tall, staring at the rubble where Zavok and Anti-Venom were buried. "Stop playing dead, you two. You can come out now. We won't bite." Peter joked.

Zavok was the first to burst out from the rubble, weakened and battered from battle. It was Anti-Venom that was taking a bit long to bust out. "What's the hold up, Anti-Venom? Too scared to face me?" Spidey taunted.

Slowly, Anti-Venom busts out from his pile of rubble, looking a bit worse than Zavok. That ISO-Cannon shredded a majority of his symbiote right off the skin of his male host. "Hmm?" Spidey looks closely at the human host using Anti-Venom as he looks _oddly _familiar to him, almost as if he's seen this person before. As the symbiote heals itself, Spider-Man looks at the face of his newest enemy: A 6-foot blond male with short hair and blue eyes, practically glowing for vengeance that has been rooted in his heart for years.

It took a long moment staring at this man's face until it finally sparks in his head that Spider-Man recognizes this man. The man behind the Anti-Venom symbiote. The monster that tried to kill him all day. The demon that caused the death of his friends and the countless innocents of Earth. He recognizes this man. He recognizes him too well that he is absolutely shocked, deep, deep to his heart.

"It can't be…Eddie Brock?" Spidey recognizes the human behind the symbiote, as his mystic lenses turn back to normal white. Eddie Brock. But perhaps most famously known as, Venom. He's back.

Eddie stares at him strangely, as he has no clue what the hell he's talking about. "Who the hell is Eddie?" He asked the shocked Spider before the symbiote completely reforms, turning him back into Anti-Venom.

"YAAARGH!" In the meantime, Zavok throws a fireball to distract the heroes to give himself and Anti-Venom the moment to escape.

"They got away!" Sonic noticed.

Ruby runs up to Spidey, who's looking very stunned and deeply confused at the moment. "Spidey, are you alright? Did you recognize that guy?" She asked her big bro.

"That was…Eddie Brock…The original Venom." Spidey slowly told both her and Sonic that the host using the Anti-Venom symbiote is in fact the presumably deceased Eddie Brock. Unsurprised to say, both Ruby and Sonic were shocked to hear this shocking news.

"HUH?!" Ruby remarked, completely caught off-guard with that reveal.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Venom?! That other black monster symbiote you used to fight a lot?! Didn't you guys tell me he killed himself during that big symbiote invasion that happened a year ago?!" Sonic asked, also in shock of this news.

"He did, but I saw his face. There's no mistaking it. That WAS Eddie Brock wearing the Anti-Venom suit. He's alive!" Spidey said.

"But HOW, and why is he working with the Zeti?! Didn't he sacrifice himself to save the world?" Ruby asked, greatly confused.

Spider-Man turns his sharp lenses at Eggman, who's still reeling from the crash and reunited with Orbot and Cubot. He webs the confused doctor into his hand and raises him up high by the grip of his jacket. "What is this about?!" Eggman asked, confused and worried.

"Talk!" Spidey demanded.

"About what?!" Eggman asked.

"About Venom! Anti-Venom! The man behind that suit is Eddie Brock! HE is Anti-Venom!" Spidey angrily told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Eggman retorted.

"Don't you lie to me, Doc! It's because of him, most of our friends are DEAD! Now spill! What do you know about Anti-Venom? Tell us everything!" Spidey threatened the mad scientist.

"Put me down first and I'll talk! You got me?!" Eggman demanded.

"Start talking now, Doc, because we're ALL not in a good mood today!" Sonic glared at him along with Ruby, both who are also not happy with Eggman and demands he spill the beans about Anti-Venom.

"Fine! Fine! To be honest, I didn't know this 'Edward Brock' was Anti-Venom! I never bothered checking who was its host! I was more interested in the power of his symbiote! I found him in a coma here in the Lost Hex a week ago stuck inside some symbiote cocoon!" Eggman started explaining what he knows about Anti-Venom.

"Cocoon?" Ruby questioned.

"That's right. According to the Zeti, that cocoon has been up here for nearly a year!" Eggman furthered explained.

"That's around the same time Eddie scarified himself during the invasion." Spidey remarked, calming himself down a bit to finally let Eggman go. "But that doesn't make sense? How did Eddie end up here? More importantly, how did he survive? He was full on intent walking into that engine on the Helicarrier which blew the whole ship up out of the sky. No one could've survived that."

"Tails once told me Anti-Venom's Aura was using 'incredible amounts of residual ISO-8 energy'." Sonic informed the group.

"ISO-8…Wait, that's right. Brock was using the ISO Emeralds at the time to destroy the symbiotes. Their power must have teleported him to the Lost Hex during the explosion." Peter believed, after remembering the ISO Emeralds played a key role stopping the symbiote invasion.

"If that's the case, Brock should still be a dead torso!" Eggman remarked.

"But he's not. He's still alive, as Anti-Venom? How?" Ruby asked the doctor.

"The remnants of his original symbiote must have been altered and fused to his white blood cells caused by the ISO Emeralds' powers, forming the white symbiote we see him in now. To put it simply, Venom DID die on that day, but Eddie Brock did not and became reborn as Anti-Venom." Eggman explained.

"Does that explain why he doesn't remember his own name?" Spider-Man asked about Anti-Venom's amnesia.

"I presume it was his near-death experience that caused his amnesia." Eggman answered.

"And you used that to your advantage to make him your slave!" Spidey angrily retorted at the doctor, who tricked Anti-Venom into working for him with a fake promise that he'll help regain his memories.

"You tried to do the same thing with Shadow too by making him think he was an android!" Sonic added.

"Excuse me for wanting powerful minions!" Eggman retorted.

"And thanks to that, Brock is now working with the Deadly Six to destroy the world he sacrificed his own life to save because he's being manipulated that humanity is his enemy!" Spidey responded.

"Black Doom did the same thing to Shadow too, taking advantage of his memory loss and almost got the world destroyed." Sonic added.

"What is it with anti-heroes getting amnesia and working with aliens?" Ruby asked curiously, comparing both Shadow and Eddie Brock's similar history.

"We have no idea." The S.S. Duo replied with deadpan stares.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-SA2 (Ver. C)**

"Okay. New plan: We head to Lava Mountain. Stop the Deadly Six. Shut down the Extractor. Save Tails. And save Anti-Venom-I mean, Eddie Brock!" Spidey gave out the plan.

"It won't be easy. We'll be heading into THEIR territory now." Sonic said, knowing full well the next zone will be their most dangerous yet.

"Doesn't matter. They need to be stopped before more people get hurt. We owe it to countless people still counting on us. We owe it to our friends." Peter somberly said, with the heroes still sadden by their friends' deaths.

"I'm ready!" Ruby said, determined to put a stop to the Deadly Six once and for all.

"Let's go!" Sonic remarked, looking forward kicking some Zeti butt and saving his best buddy.

"Let's move out, team! We'll show them what being an Avenger is all about!" Spider-Man points bravely at the next zone they see on the horizon. Lava Mountain. The last zone in this lost continent, where awaits their toughest challenges yet.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: That's right, folks. Eddie Brock is back, alive, and reborn as Anti-Venom and suffering memory loss. I guess it was kinda obvious it was him, but can't blame a man for playing mind games with ya. The supporting cast like Mary Jane, the other members of Team RWBY, and Amy are currently dead. Most of Mobiant Earth is dead. I mean, damn. This is darker than Exo War somehow. The feels.**

**Note: I should also remind everyone that Eddie Brock in this series, his history, is mostly a combination of his original 616-counterpart (like being a reporter) and his Ultimate Spider-Man (The comic book) counterpart (for instance, he's a lot younger, like in his early 20s or something, and is a childhood friend of Peter Parker). **

**Question of the Chapter: How do you like the return of Eddie Brock?**


	17. Issue 14: Revenge of the Six (Part 1)

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Spider-Man: Watch out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Curse you, Zavok! Our friends are dead because of you! Both you and Anti-Venom are gonna pay for this! What? Eddie Brock?! He's Anti-Venom?! How is he still alive?! His near-death experience must have caused him amnesia and doesn't remember that he saved the world. We may have had our differences, Brock, but I'm willing to put that aside. I'm going to save you and Tails and stop the Deadly Six, no matter the cost!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 14: Revenge of the Six (Part 1)_

**The Deadly Six's Base**

"_**Wakey, wakey, little foxy."**_

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-** **Tails Gets an Upgrade?**

Tails slowly wakes up strapped onto a table with a Roboticizer device pointed down on him. Drops of saliva fall on the little fox as he sees they're from Anti-Venom's grinning, monstrous tongue. Zomom stands next to the symbiote eating a sandwich, while Zavok is typing on the computer to prep for roboticization on the fox cub.

"Your friends have embarrassed me for the last time." Zavok said, then points to Tails, "YOU will be the instrument of my revenge."

"It'll be fun to have your little buddy scramble you like an omelet. Omelet…Mmmmmm." Zomom moans, putting down his half-eaten sandwich on the table before pointing the Roboticizer closer to Tails.

"Enjoy your last moments of free will. When we return you'll be our slave." Zavok presses a button to begin charging up the Roboticizer and walks away with Zomom and Anti-Venom to prepare for their inevitable final battle against the D-Avengers.

With his kidnappers gone and his body strapped, just moments away from being turned into a robot, Tails is helpless. There's nothing he could do but to looks at the sandwich Zomom left behind. He stares at it and then at the toothpick stuck on it. It was at this moment Tails realized there is still hope for him.

'_I've built a TV out of paperclips and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick.' _He remembers what he told Sonic earlier back in Windy Hill. The clever little fox uses one of his tails to pick up the toothpick out of the sandwich and uses it to start typing on the computer to sabotage the Roboticizer.

"I'm not even gonna need the detergent for this one." Tails chuckles with a clever plan in mind that'll set everything right.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Lava Mountain Zone**

Lava Mountain. The last zone of the Lost Hex. A volcanic region where a huge castle can be seen in the distance beyond the deadly fire pits and the path of massive cannons that could stop an army, as well as home to the most dangerous of Badniks and Grimm living here.

The remaining D-Avengers, Eggman, and his robot lackeys walk over a long, and clearly unsafe bridge above a pool of lava. Spider-Man and Ruby walk together in front of the group as they make their way across. It's hard to make conversation with each other considering everything that has happened recently, like Tails's kidnapping, the death of their friends, and perhaps most importantly, processing the fact that Eddie Brock, the original Venom that hates Spider-Man but in the end sacrificed his own life to save him and the world during a symbiote invasion a year ago, is still alive. Reborn as Anti-Venom, but at the cost of losing his memory, which made it easier for manipulative villains like the Deadly Six to use him to destroy the world.

"It…must have been a shock for you to learn Eddie Brock is still alive." Ruby started talking so she could get in a conversation with Spider-Man about Brock's sudden reappearance.

"Yeah…For a whole year, I thought he was dead. Can't believe he's still alive." Spidey replied.

"He was like your big brother, right? You two grew up together after both your parents died in a plane crash. It kinda reminds me of me and Yang's history with our parents." Ruby said, remembering the story Peter once told her that he and Eddie Brock were childhood friends, almost as close as siblings.

"At least your sister didn't grow up jealous of you. Eddie was my bro. He always had my back. And how did I repay him by ruining his life. It's always like this. My heroics always seem to have a side-effect of harming the people closest to me. Eddie lost his job. His home. Everything, all because of me. His hatred for me and my alter-ego is what made him the perfect host for the symbiote. I created Venom. I get it. It's on both of us in some small way. If it wasn't for me, Eddie would've never sacrificed himself on that day and we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Spidey somberly explained his history with Venom, taking the blame for everything Brock has done to hurt the world.

"There's some time to fix this. I don't know how, but I know everything will turn out alright in the end." Ruby said with a face of eternal hope.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. About everything. It's because of me, our friends-." Peter wanted to apologize but it looks like Ruby cuts him off before he could finish.

"It's NOT your fault. Not yours or Eddie's. Your bro has amnesia. He's lost and confused and being used. It's up to you to make him remember who is really is. Got it, big bro?" Ruby smiled, holding onto her big brother's hand to encourage him not to give up, not when there's still a chance.

Peter smiles behind his mask and nods, "Yeah. Thanks, sis."

Still on the bridge, Sonic got bored and decided to drop some pebbles and throws them over the bridge into the deep lava, hundreds of feet below them. "Whoa, that's quite a drop." He said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Eggman stated the obvious.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman's Sacrifice**

Suddenly, Peter senses danger that's about to make their lives more difficult than it already is. Rocks come out of the sky and hits the bridge they're on. It turns out it's the Zeti, Zazz and Zomom, that threw them to destroy the bridge and cause the heroes to fall to their deaths.

"HA! You guys are going down. This energy machine has made us way stronger!" Zazz said.

The Zeti throw more rocks at them as they try to escape and destroys the bridge. Spidey holds onto Ruby and quickly leaps to the safety, but unfortunately, Orbot and Cubot didn't and presumably fell to their deaths.

"ORBOT! CUBOT!" Ruby exclaimed in horror.

In the meantime, Eggman still hangs on the broken bridge and catches Sonic before he falls. Losing his grip on the bridge and knowing he's essential in defeating the Deadly Six, Eggman sacrifices himself for Sonic, throwing the hedgehog to safety with Peter and Ruby while the mad doctor falls to his death as well with his dying scream being, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eggman?" Sonic is shocked that his most hated arch-nemesis, the man with many master plans to conquer the world, sacrificed his own life to save him.

"Sonic! We gotta move!" Spider-Man shouts as they're still being pelleted by rocks.

Sonic agrees and runs away with the others, but not before giving one quick glance at the destroyed bridge and scowls.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Revenge of the Six**

Moments later, Zazz watches the D-Avengers from a distance to see them running towards the castle. "Time for some REVENGE! Hoo-hah! Right, master?" He asked Master Zik.

The old sage comes out from the sky and lands next to his fellow zeti, "Correct! Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

"Aw man, now you made me hungry." Zomom comes running towards the other two and stands beside them. "Let's hurry up and destroy them!" He said. The three members of the Deadly Six each perform fighting stances and take off to face the D-Avengers in their final battle.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Boss Rushes**

While running along the path, Spider-Man senses his enemies approaching, just as he figured. "Here they come! You guys ready?" He asked his teammates.

"It's showtime!" Sonic grinned.

"Let's take them down!" Ruby replied confidently.

The heroes leap back the moment the Deadly Trio was about to stomp them. The D-Avengers versus three members of the Deadly Six. A deadly clash is about to begin.

"Avengers! Assemble!" Spidey shouted, thrusting his finger at their opponents.

"Deadly Six! Attack!" Master Zik yelled, pointing his stick at their enemies.

A three-on-three brawl in an area surrounded by lava and constantly bombarded with meteors with large lava rocks rolling around it. Spider-Man takes on Zomom. Ruby clashes with Master Zik. And Sonic collides fists against Zazz's.

"Gonna beat you like a DRUM!" Zazz taunts, throwing a fist that knocks Sonic backwards, but it'll take more than that to slow him down. Zazz fires several volleys of energy balls at the hedgehog. The blue blur zigzags away from the blasts and performs a boost to deliver a booming punch on the crazy zeti, knocking him backwards several feet.

"Whoa-ho! Is that all you got?!" Sonic smugingly taunts him, angering the zeti.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zazz threatened him.

"Try it!" Sonic grins, jumping up for a Homing Attack.

Zazz blocks the initial attack then grabs the curled-up hedgehog and uppercuts him to the air and chases towards him for a beatdown with his claws. Sonic breaks off his combo with a quick kick before Zazz shouts, "I'm gonna…Auugh!" and proceeds to launch a horizontal line of energy balls.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic counters with a blast of wind from his feet to destroy the energy balls. Both combatants land to almost get bombarded with the meteors, which gives both of them the idea to use them to their own advantage. Sonic kicks multiple meteors right on Zazz, getting some hits in. Zazz grabs and throws back the meteors without a moment to lose, hurting Sonic with some of the molten rocks he threw at him.

"You'd better try harder, small fry! Or you ain't never gonna beat me!" Zazz taunted.

"Perfect timing. I just finished warming up!" Sonic smirked.

"Warming up?" Zazz remarked in shock.

Sonic goes full speed using his boost to circle around Zazz. His constant speed quickly forms a gigantic blue hurricane that sucks up the Zeti and the incoming meteorites, directing the meteors to aim and pellet Zazz from all sides, including blitzing Spin Attacks from Sonic. "You're done!" Sonic delivers one finishing Homing Attack that stomps Zazz into submission, ending the tornado and finally defeating the crazy zeti.

"The boss is gonna beat me…" Zazz groans in defeat as he falls unconscious.

The victor of this first battle belongs to Sonic, but this boss rush is far from over. "Red and blue, my favorite flavor!" Zomom said, almost stomping on top of Spider-Man if the web-slinger didn't flip backwards.

"Have you ever tried webbing before?" Spidey quips, unloading a barrage of web bullets that quickly prove ineffective against the chubby zeti.

"It tastes horrible!" Zomom countered. The fat demon spins around rapidly, shooting multiple energy projectiles in the process. Spider-Man uses his acrobatic skills to avoid his attacks while placing Web Bombs to trigger once Zomom is in vicinity, which he does in a moment's time and gets ensnared by thick webbing. "Aagh! See? They're horrible!" He said.

"Not for me it's not! I find them quite a treat!" Spidey quipped, web-throwing multiple falling meteors to hit Zomom as he broke free from the webbing. With him momentarily stunned, Spidey goes for a Web-Strike that hurls him in the air for fast-strikes from the swinging arachnid. "C'mon, yellow tubby! At least make a fight out of it! Kingpin puts up a better challenge, but I can't tell which one of you is the fatter one!" He joked.

"Stop making fun of me!" Zomom smacks Peter away and burrows underground and follows Spidey.

"Fatso! The chubby zeti! The anti-diet demon! Fats-a-horns!" Spidey keeps mocking the increasingly angry Zomom, who is unknowingly being led to a lava pit all part of Spider-Man's plan.

"SHUT UP!" Zomom resurfaces from the ground but only into the lava pit, which burns him as he catches on fire and runs around like a madman shouting, "HELP! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! I NEED WATER!"

"I got something better than water! Fireman Spider-Man is about to splash you with a web-hammering smackdown!" Spidey pummels Zomom with hard-hitting, lightning-fast web hammer attacks, spinning around with the hammers and slams him and then uppercuts him. For the finishing blow, Peter wraps his right fist with repulsor webbing, and within a single leap, he clobbers Zomom, resulting in a large explosion that would've blown off Peter's arm but didn't, but it was enough to finally defeat Zomom for good.

"Mom was right, I'm a failure…" Zomom groans, falling to his knees and then lies on the ground unconscious.

"Ouch." Spidey quipped.

It's 2-to-0 for the heroes. Now it's up to Ruby to finish off Master Zik by herself. "This time, I will hold nothing back!" Zik stated.

"Me neither!" Ruby responded.

Scythe and stick clash intensely in this heated battle between a young student and an old master. It would seem Ruby has gotten more skilled during this adventure, as she holding her own against Zik's ridiculously-fast stick strikes and is capable of blocking and deflecting a majority of his attacks. Zik changes things up a bit and fires large balls of energy that are hard to avoid regularly. So, Ruby uses her Semblance to speed-dodge the energy balls and land a strike on the old zeti. He quickly bounces back and launches a crescent blue wave of energy that Ruby narrowly avoided at the cost of her left sleeve torn up.

"HAAAH!" Zik leaps in and kicks Ruby and does extremely-skilled combos that knocks her to the sky towards the meteor fall. Ruby recovers and gasps as she realizes the meteors are about to fall on her, which gives her a great idea. Using her Semblance, she hops off the meteors one by one and in a flash knocks them down on Zik in the process.

"What are you planning, child? Your tactics won't work on me!" Zik taunts her by destroying the meteors that are smacked towards him. At the exact moment he destroys another meteor, Zik realizes Ruby was gone from his sight. "A distraction!" He realized.

"You betcha it was!" Ruby taunts, coming from his side in a stream of rose petals carrying a dozen meteorites. Before Zik could react, the huntress drills onto him, leaping above him so her meteorites could add extra damage to the wounded master. From what she could tell, one more attack should finish him off.

"Time for the student to become the master!" Ruby swings her scythe to her side, and with a loud battle-cry, dashes towards Zik.

"Here is your final lesson!" Zik spins his staff, and with his own battle-cry, darts towards Ruby.

Both mighty warriors approach the other at incredible speeds with their weapons in hand. At the exact moment they believe was the right time, they each perform a Zantetusken, executing a single, impossibly fast strike that will decide this battle. After that single clash, both warriors find themselves at the opposite side and just stands there for a few seconds, waiting for the other to fall down in defeat.

"Ugggghhh…" It was Master Zik that groaned as he falls down to his defeat, with Ruby coming out from that clash with a few cuts on the face and clothing. "You've beaten an old man, are you proud…?" Zik weakly asked before falling unconscious.

**BGM End**

And with that last defeat, the victors go to the D-Avengers, having just defeated three of the six Zeti. "Whewww." Ruby wipes the sweat from her forehead as that was most definitely a tough workout.

"Looks like we won this round." Sonic said, walking with Peter as they approach Ruby.

"Thankfully." Ruby smiled.

"Three down, four to go. That includes Anti-Venom. I have a hunch just talking to Brock won't bring back his memories. Maybe talking to him while beating him up will do the trick." Spidey said, having a plan in mind how to help Brock regain his memories.

Ruby's face turns into a frown as she wants to attempt something, even though it might be pointless. "Should we try calling if anyone's still…" She wants them to try and get in contact with their friends down on Earth to see if they're still alive, that there's still hope at least one of them are okay.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Solitude**

Sonic and Peter's faces say it all. They already know the answer, but a part of them still wants to believe otherwise. Slowly, Sonic takes out his Miles Electric to make one last attempt to contact anybody. "Amy? Knuckles? Anybody?" He asks but gets no response but just gets static.

Peter touches his ear comm to call JARVIS, the Avengers' A.I. butler, "JARVIS. Are the Avengers…the Freedom Fighters…?"

'_I am sorry, sir, but I can't get in contact with the other Avengers or the Freedom Fighters. They cannot respond.' _JARVIS responded with a bit somberance, which reconfirms what they already know. Their friends. Family. They're all gone. Most of the planet has no life anymore. It's just these three, alone in this floating continent. Sonic sighs while Peter touches his shoulder to comfort him and a silently crying Ruby with a hug, with nothing the but quiet wind to accompany their loneliness.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Half of the Deadly Six are taken out. Now it's the other half's turn, along with Anti-Venom. The final battle draws near. Look forward to it.**

**Question of the Chapter: Your favorite zone in Sonic Lost World, if you ever played it before?**


	18. Issue 15: Revenge of the Six (Part 2)

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We made it to Lava Mountain. Supposedly, this is where Eggman built that device that's sucking up the world's energy. No time to waste! We need to shut it down! Oh no, Eggman! I can't believe he sacrificed himself to save me. I've had enough! Deadly Six! It's time for you to pay for your crimes!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 15: Revenge of the Six (Part 2)_

**Lava Mountain Zone**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Robo Tails Attacks!**

Built right in the heart of Lava Mountain is Eggman's mechanical castle, actually it used to be Eggman's castle, but now it belongs to the Deadly Six and their disastrous plans for the world below. With half of the Deadly Six defeated, the remaining Zeti are the last line of defense for total global destruction. Zeena. Zor. Their leader, Zavok. And their unofficial seventh member, Anti-Venom. They all stand outside waiting for their most hated enemies. And here they come now: Sonic. Spider-Man. And Ruby Rose. The D-Avengers have finally tracked down the remaining members of the Deadly Six. And the first thing they do, is groan tiredly at them, because at this point, they're just more tired seeing their faces again and again instead of being angry despite the whole planet is basically destroyed with all their friends dead.

"We're getting tired of you guys." Sonic groaned.

"Don't be so whiny, man. That's MY deal." Zor replied.

"Eddie Brock! Listen to me!" Spidey said, trying to reason with the amnesiac Anti-Venom.

"_**You talkin' to me?" **_Anti-Venom responded, clearly having no memory his host is Eddie Brock, the former host of Venom.

"Yes! You have to stop this! You're not thinking straight!" Spidey reasoned to no avail.

"_**Quit spouting whatever nonsense coming from that webbed mouth of yours. My thoughts have never been so clear. You must be mistaking me for someone else." **_Anti-Venom replied.

"Give up now and join your friend." Zavok gestures his hand to summon Tails into the scene. The heroes are shocked and horrified to see their fox friend fly in after having been converted into a cold, mindless cyborg, with parts of his body like his, left eye, ears and chest, covered in metal and a laser blaster for his right arm.

"Tails!" Ruby tries to talk to him, but he does say a word. He stares at his former friends with a blank stare, showing no emotion at all.

Now the heroes are really pissed at the Zeti. It's bad enough most of their friends are dead and may never see them again, but turning one of their own into their slave is a fate worse than death.

"You lot…what have you done to Tails!?" Sonic angrily demanded, never have been so mad in his life.

"Oh? We turned him into a loyal robot is all. We promise, you'll all be happy in our service." Zeena tauntingly answered as Tails's robot eye glows.

Spidey's own mystic lenses glow too, responding to his heart of rage, "Why you…YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Can you fight your friend?" Zavok taunts them and prepares to command Robo Tails to aim at his former friends, "Tails…do it."

Tails points his gun at his friends and prepares to fire. The gang are helpless as they don't want to fight Tails, one of their best friends, so they just stood there. Spidey looks worried that Tails will really attack his former comrades, but he notices something doesn't add up. If they're in danger, how come his Spider-Sense isn't tingling?

The answer becomes quickly obvious as Tails turns around and shouts, "NEVER!" and starts shooting the Deadly Six and Anti-Venom instead.

"What?!" Zavok remarked, shocked and confused. With little choice, the demons turn tail and jump away back to the castle.

"That's why my Spider-Sense wasn't tingling! You had them fooled the entire time!" Spidey remarked in happiness as his lenses turn back to normal, figuring out Tails's plan.

Super ecstatic his buddy never turned to the dark side, Sonic gives him a fist bump. "You sure got ME fooled! Good to have you back, Tails. Now it's time to deal with them! Split up and take them down!" Sonic tightens his glove as the reunited team begin their counterattack and chase the Deadly Six into the castle, splitting off individually to each take on their own demon.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Ruby…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Boss Rushes (Guitar ver.)**

The Beacon Huntress climbs alone up a lava tower inside the castle and lands on a large seesaw-like platform in the center of a pool of lava with a row of spikes along the ceiling.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" Ruby calls out to the Zeti hiding in the shadows.

"What, no flowers?" Zeena jumps to the other end of the platform to confront Ruby.

Ruby smirks, "I got you covered!" She burst into petals and tackles Zeena repeatedly until she had enough.

"You little brat!" Zeena uses her energy whips and smacks the little Huntress off of her and keeps whipping her.

"I'm gonna make you pay for everything you and the other Zeti have done! For my friends and for my planet!" Ruby said, quickly slicing up her regenerating whips.

"Does it look like I care? Your world had it coming. It was too ugly to bare and had to be exterminated, one way or another." Zeena responded.

"The only person who's REALLY ugly is you!" Ruby insulted Zeena and her good looks, a sure-fire way to piss her off to her limits.

"That's it! I'm going to turn you into a blue snowcone and feed you to that glutton Zomom, 'cause I'm on a diet and can't eat snowcones!" Zeena retorted through rage. The beauty zeti firs energy blasts from her hands at Ruby, but she dodged them. Then she tried to yank her scythe right off her hands.

"Not this time!" Ruby countered. Not wanting her weapon to be taken away for like the tenth time today, she presses a button to split the large scythe into smaller dual-wield scythes, shocking Zeena. Ruby petal-bursts towards Zeena with her dual-scythes and fights her with all she's got, managing to get some good moves in while doing her best to avoid Zeena's ferocious attacks.

"Why won't you die?! Ugh! You're like a cockroach with horrible fashion sense!" Zeena insulted. The zeti double-whips Ruby off the platform and into the lava so she could fall to her death. Thinking quick, Ruby reforms her scythes back into one, firing numerous shots to recoil herself back to the platform above Zeena.

"You can't beat me, kid! Give up, and perhaps go to a hair salon. Your hair is BEYOND ugly!" Zeena insulted her.

"I was about to tell you that." Ruby smirks as she takes out her secret weapon, which happens to be a Green Hover Wisp capsule she found before the fight. Absorbing the Wisp into her gun transforms it into a gun that resembles the Green Wisp mixed with her original gun design. With her Hover Gun, Ruby fires air shockwaves powerful enough to blow back Zeena, and worse, mess up her hair like it's spiked up wrong.

"AAAAAH! MY HAIR!" Zeena freaked out.

"It only gets worse!" Ruby jumps in and slices half of her hair right off, making it look even worse.

"NOOO! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Zeena freaked out even more.

"I gave you a haircut." Ruby quipped. With one final swing from her scythe, and with Zeena too distraught with her haircut, Ruby defeats her, leaving her lying unconscious on the platform. "Glad that's over with. If she was like Yang, I would most surely be dead." Ruby joked, then runs off to reunite with the others and hope they're doing just as well.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tails…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Boss Rushes (Guitar ver.)**

Around the same time Ruby found Zeena, Tails has just finished taking off his robot parts back to his normal self, and just in time too. After climbing up a vertical shaft of elevator platforms, he encounters Zor waiting for him.

"You're that Zor guy, aren't you? It's time for a little payback for trying to turn me into a robot." Tails stated.

"Yeah, we tried, and fail. Do you realize how meaningless we all are? Well, mostly you." Zor depressingly said, as usual with his attitude, before battling.

The moody zeti launch his projectile attacks at Tails, who flies away from them and counters with his own energy blasts from his Arm Buster, and fight on an even playing field. Tails thrusts forward and smacks Zor with his tails, only to receive a punch that almost forced him to dive into the pool of lava if he didn't stop in mid-air with his tails. "That was close! Huh?!" Tails remarks and flies high as he notices the lava is rising, "The lava's rising!"

"I suggest we keep moving so neither of us will fall." Zor moodily suggested and climbs the elevator platforms while Tails flies over them. He continues to halt Tails's progress by destroying parts of the platforms above to fall on top of him, but Tails was fast and managed to dodge all of them.

"You're doing better than I expected, but I have pretty low expectations…about everything. I mean, really, why bother?" Zor said.

'_This guy has some serious problems. Can't joke now. That lava pool is rising by the second. Can't worry about it AND fight him at the same time. I need a new approach.' _Tails thought. He looks what's at the top and spots two hanging switches, giving him an idea. _'That's it!'_

"Race you to the top!" Tails smirked at the Zeti.

"Sure, whatever." Zor replied, sounding like he couldn't care less, as expected.

The fox and zeti begin to race each other to the top of the tower while the lava continues to chase them. Tails fires energy blasts to destroy the platforms Zor's standing on but he keeps moving, countering with his own blasts to shake Tails off his game.

"Eat repulsor rays!" Tails fires a repulsor energy blast from his buster, which managed to do some damage against Zor. "And have some smart bombs while you're at it!" He tosses out a bunch of bombs from his buster. Strong and flashy, just the way Tails like them to be, as they can be used to throw Zor off-balance and lose focus. This gave Tails enough time to reach the top of the tower. "I made it!" Tails congratulated himself. He pulls down on one of the switches to cause the elevator, along with Zor, to collapse into the lava below.

"I welcome death's cold embrace." Zor said with his usual moody attitude, accepting his fate as he falls into the lava.

"Maybe that will cheer him up. I'm getting the feeling that won't be the last we'll see of him. I heard giant turtles love taking hot baths in lava." Tails joked, believing Zor might be still alive, but it doesn't matter now. He's out of commission for the moment, which leaves Tails is free to reunite with the others.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sonic…**

"Come on out, Zavok! It's time to _play_!" Sonic taunts with a cocky grin, bouncing off a tall vertical tower until he meets his zeti rival on top of a large horizontal platform.

"You are a waste of my time, Sonic. And I despite waste!" Zavok taunts him.

"You really hate yourself then, do ya? Don't worry. I'll take out the trash for you." Sonic taunts back, which really struck a nerve in him.

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Boss Rushes (Guitar ver.)**

"That is it! Let's put an END to this!" Zavok pounds his fists repeatedly, ending with a monstrous roar as he goes into his final battle against Sonic.

Zavok charges up a barrage of powerfully-fast fireballs and fires them all on Sonic. The blue blur chuckles as he speeds pass most of them easily, using a massive Sonic Wind to vanquish the rest he couldn't dodge in a single blow. Zavok punches the wind blast and jumps over Sonic's incoming Homing Attack, vaulting over him to fire more fireballs. Sonic side-steps like crazy where he's standing to avoid getting roasted, and when he sees an opening to counterattack, he takes it, spin attacking Zavok and pins him to a wall.

"That ineffectual Eggman was right. You are a nuisance. Like a gnat to be swatted!" Zavok angrily taunts, bursting himself off the wall and quickly grabs Sonic and viciously grind his face as they fall down next to the wall so he could eat the hot metal. Laughing maniacally, he throws the hedgehog to the other wall jumps over to punch him with a fiery punch.

"Nope! Gonna have to do better than that to swat this gnat!" Sonic quips as he jumps over Zavok's punch, using a spin stomp to slam him back down. The spinning hero rolls down the wall while simultaneously charging up a Light Speed Attack. Once charged up, he really lets Zavok have it, blitzing him with his absolute speed from all angles and sides. Though Zavok initially could see Sonic's movement and managed to block his first few strikes, it soon becomes obvious he couldn't keep track of him forever, and soon got demolished by his light speed strikes and is seemingly defeated.

"You lose. It's over!" Sonic declared.

"ERRRAG! IT IS NOT OVER!" Zavok countered with a loud growl. Looking like he has no choice, the merciless zeti jumps into the pit below the battlefield and shouts, "THIS IS MY FULL STRENGTH!" to Sonic.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Battle with Zavok (Orchestra ver.)**

Just before Sonic could look down as he wonders what Zavok is up to, he hears a roar so loud the whole castle might've heard it. "Uh-oh!" Sonic jumps to the platforms above him seconds before the original platform was destroyed by a gigantic Zavok's fireball.

"Somebody's been eating too many mushrooms." Sonic joked, now confronting the giant Zavok.

"TO THINK YOU HAVE PUSHED ME THIS FAR! I AM GOING TO SQUASH YOU LIKE THE DISGUSTING INSECT THAT YOU ARE!" Giant Zavok threatens the hedgehog.

"Did you outgrow a few brain cells? I'm a hedgehog, not an insect." Sonic quips as he jumps over the annoyed Zavok's humongous fireballs. When he got the chance, he goes in for the attack, only to get swatted upwards like a fly. "Okay. Taking on Zavokzilla head-on is a bad move. Gotta think fast. What else could I use?" Sonic asked himself. Before he could figure out a plan, he's forced to jump upwards to safety when Zavok jump upwards for him to avoid more damage.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE, LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" Zavok taunted.

"Not hiding. I'm thinking!" Sonic quipped, looking up to see multiple explosive crates suspended amongst the platforms above him. "Hah! Think I might've found a way to bring you back to size!" Sonic grins. The hedgehog jumps over his sweeping lasers coming from his mouth to the top of a few explosive crates. "With a bigger stomach comes a bigger appetite! Hope you don't get explosive diarrhea!" He joked. The bouncing hedgehog stomps on all the explosive crates he could find down onto the giant zeti. Too big to dodge anything, Zavok is helpless against the bombardment of the crates and starts to get a headache from all the explosives.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE! I SHOULDN'T BE LOSING LIKE THIS!" Zavok remarked, getting weaker with every explosion.

"You made the mistake threatening my friends and trying to destroy my world! You tried to mess with my head! Manipulate my friendship to weaken me, trying to get me all alone! Well guess what? I'm never alone! No matter where I go, I will always have the memory of my friends to keep me company! And that's something you'll never take away!" Sonic said, giving out a little speech about friendship, remembering all the friends he made over the years and believes they are standing with him in spirit.

The heroic hedgehog decided it was time to finish this. He pops out two Red Star Rings from his Skill Bracelet and absorbs their power, granting him immense strength as a crimson aura surrounds his body. He then jumps high into the air to charge up a finishing, all-powerful Homing Attack.

"This is it! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Sonic declared.

Sonic blasts towards Zavok and just ended him with a destructive blow to the head. A strike so powerful not even at full power Zavok could withstand. He loses his grip and begins to fall to his defeat. "THAT'S THE FIRST TIME…I WENT FULL POWER…NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zavok screamed as he falls to the lava below, never to be seen again, presumably.

**BGM End**

Sonic stands tall, victorious over the leader of the Deadly Six, and is one step closer making things right. "I did it. Glad that guy's gone. He was a pain." Sonic admitted. "I think Tails and Ruby must have also beaten the other two. That ends the Deadly Six then. But there's still one more that needs to be stopped. Anti-Venom. We're counting on you, Spider-Man." Sonic said, entrusting Spider-Man with the responsibility to stop Anti-Venom and put an end to his merciless crusade.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Spider-Man…**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Venom Cinematic**

Spider-Man lands in the middle of a circular arena in the castle surrounded by lava coming from outside the circle and from above, from the holes spewing out lava down to the lava pool.

"_**Come to confess your sins?" **_Anti-Venom's voice taunts him as Spider-Man has no way knowing where he is because of his camouflage ability, added to the fact he's invisible to his Spider-Sense.

"I dunno. How much time you got?" Spidey quipped.

"_**More than you." **_Anti-Venom finally appears at the other end from where Peter is standing. _**"Hello there, Parker. I was just finishing drinking a fountain of your dying planet's energy. Quite delicious. You should have some. It tastes like death and misery." **_He joked darkly.

"Eddie! I can't let you do this! Not anymore! You're sick! Your memories are messing up your already deranged mind! Let me help you before you do something you're going to regret!" Spidey pleads with his former bro.

Brock grins and chuckles sinisterly, _**"Hehehehe…How absurd. I was born to judge mankind and they have been proven guilty of all charges. The foolish humans do not deserve to live, and I will give them the punishment they personally desire."**_

"Then why did you sacrifice your own life to save them?!" Spidey asked.

"_**That was Venom! I am ANTI-VENOM! I am not like my weak brother!" **_Anti-Venom retorted.

"That's yourself you're talking about!" Spidey retorts back.

Irritated from all this nonsense, Anti-Venom roars, _**"RRRAAAGH! Enough of THIS!" **_The deranged monster ferociously pounds his fists on the ground, causing a small crater in the process as his body begins to change. The life energy he absorbed from Mobiant Earth is making him stronger than ever before. His muscles grow. His body mass heightens. His dark Sym Aura surrounds him with power like never before. Spider-Man gets ready to now confront Anti-Venom in his full power "Monstrous Form".

"_**PAAAAAAARKERRRRRR! RRAAGH! RAAAAGH!" **_Brock roars beastly like a true monster, making monstrous moans as he approaches Peter for their final battle, who's also looking ready to knock some sense into his bro.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Mega Battle**

"_**GRAAAAAAAGH! I'll KILL YOU, Peter!" **_Anti-Venom forms a long handblade and tries to slash Spidey, but he avoided it just in time.

"Listen to me, Eddie! You're a hero! You sacrificed yourself to save millions!" Spidey continues reasoning with him, trying to get him to remember his true memories, while zipping towards and punching him in the face repeatedly.

"_**I am not Eddie Brock! There is only Anti-Venom!" **_Brock retorted, blasting Peter with a stream of symbiote tendrils.

"Edward Brock Senior and Jamie Brock! Your dad and mom! Your parents! Don't you remember them?" Spidey said, firing repulsor web bullets from the distance.

"_**The only family I have is the blood of my victims!" **_Anti-Venom uses Sym Wisp Power: Laser to blast Peter, hitting just his arm.

'_Gotta get him to the lava! It's the only way!' _Peter thought. The creative web-slinger forms a slingshot and lunges at Anti-Venom. Knowing he was going to counter him, Peter jumps over Brock's blade and lands behind him, webbing him up from behind and uses his strength to throw him into the lava pool. "Take a bath, Brock! Maybe that will clear your head!" He joked.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom jumps out of the lava and roars at Parker for tossing him into the fiery drink. That little dive in the lava pool must have done something to him as more memories start to reappear in his head, mostly about his childhood. Still, it ain't enough to convince Brock to stop. _**"I will feed on your corpse!" **_Brock threatened.

"I think that might've worked!" Peter quips, and is then quickly forced to dodge multiple sharp tendril strikes.

"_**Why keep dodging me, Peter?" **_Anti-Venom taunted.

"Why do you think, Einstein?" Spidey quipped, then gets temporarily overwhelmed with his multiple Death Bites until he broke free with his stingers. "We're brothers, Eddie! Can't you remember that?! You used to work for the Daily Bugle!"

"_**WE are not brothers!" **_Brock switches to Sym Wisp Power: Armor and proceeds to beat the crap outta Spider-Man, slowly tearing up his costume as he continues talking, _**"I had no one, but you always had your precious aunt and uncle! I have always been alone! And now I'm gonna make you feel the same way!" **_

Thinking quick, Spidey deploys a Spider-Bot to distract Brock so he could break free and assault him with a Crawler Assault. "I'm not gonna abandon you!" He said, pushing Brock to the lava pool once more with his fists.

"_**KILL YOU!" **_Brock jumps back up with his armor busted. More memories resurface: memories of his time at the Daily Bugle and Empire State University, _**"You…RUINED ME! Got me FIRED!" **_

"At least he remembers that part!" Peter quipped.

Anti-Venom stands still and unleashes an explosion of a million symbiote projectiles from his body to kill Peter. _**"I should've done this right…the first time!" **_Brock threatened, lunging towards Parker while he's distracted with his symbiote explosion and grabs his face and slams it twice to the ground.

"Would you stop being so stupid?!" Spidey retorts, stylishly sweep-kicking Brock off his feet and double-kick bounce right off his chest as he roars intensely. "I swear I'm gonna smack those giant teeth right off your head if you don't knock it off!" Peter threatened.

"_**I am going to make you PAY!" **_Anti-Venom declared, activating his Sym Wisp Power: Wing to fly in the air, making it impossible for Spider-Man to fight him up there. _**"This is the day you die, Peter!" **_He proclaimed why unleashing a barrage of symbiote bullets down on Parker.

"You said that a lot when you were Venom, or don't you remember that?" Peter quipped, dodging Brock's ferocious attacks. Irritated, Brock swoops in for a dive on the young spider, which gave Peter the chance to time his dodge just right, and when he did, he grabbed Brock by the neck and threw him back into the lava pool for another fiery bath.

"_**Kill you…KILLLL YOU!" **_Brock shouted, hopping back to the surface with restored memories of his time as Venom, like how he found the symbiote at a church and his first encounter with Spider-Man as Venom.

"It doesn't matter if you're Venom or Anti-Venom! You can't beat me! When will you learn it's hopeless, Brock?!" Spidey taunted him.

"_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" **_Anti-Venom roared heavily, having enough of Peter's smart mouth. It's time for him to take advantage of his immunity to his Spider-Sense. Brock once again camouflage himself to hide from Peter's eyes and senses. _**"Come and find me, Peter." **_He taunts him.

"Was it me or you that sucked at hide n' seek? I can't remember. I'm pretty sure it was you." Peter joked, desperately trying to figure out where Brock will pop up.

"_**Gehahahahaha!" **_Anti-Venom laughs as he reappears behind Peter and knocks him down with a sonic blast from his Sym Wisp Power: Sonic Cannon.

"I hate that you're immune to my Spider-Sense! It makes things so annoying!" Spidey quipped.

"_**GRRAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom tangles Spidey with his tendrils and starts draining his powers severely to the point he might really lose them this time, _**"I'm going to DRAIN the radiation from you!"**_

"Darn it…my powers…Brock, STOP THIS…AAAAARGH!" Peter screams in absolute, excruciating pain, feeling his powers slipping away by the second.

"_**I will not stop! I have no reason to stop! Whatever my past was about, I don't care! It just makes it EASIER to KILL YOU! Being alone has its advantages." **_Brock told him straight in his face.

"But you're not alone…You had friends, don't you remember…Emerald Sustrai…Mercury Black…Cinder Fall…I don't know the full story…but you cared for them, and they cared for you…Your sacrifice help made them to become better people…They loved you, Brock…CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL…?!" Spidey shouted at him.

**BGM End**

"_**GUH!" **_Anti-Venom grunts with a shocked expression in his face. Dozens of his memories return to him about his friendship with Team Toxin: Like the first time during the Goblin Crisis, their adventure with the Babylon Rouges, and the sweet moments between himself and Cinder, who he seems to harbor deep feelings for her judging from their last kiss before his sacrifice to stop the invasion.

_'That's right...My flesh...My mind...My heart...Time to die...Like a man...' _Were Venom's last words before he died.

"_**Those names…What are these…images…?!" **_Anti-Venom shouts. He drops an extremely weakened Spider-Man, mostly drained of his powers, to focus on his massive, roaring headache. _**"My head…I don't…recognize them…and yet…GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

"Now's my chance…Gotta summon…my remaining strength…to finish this…" Through his willpower and willpower alone, Spider-Man slowly stands up from his wounds. He could barely feel any of his spider powers, but it doesn't matter. What's left is just enough for this final assault.

"That's it, Brock…" Spidey said, then yells as he rushes towards the distracted Anti-Venom. He bounces a double-kick right underneath his jaw up above him, then immediately comes down with a bone-crushing punch and uses his remaining strength to deliver the ever-living beatdown on Anti-Venom. "TRY! TO! REMEMBER!" He said while giving him those hands.

When Brock looks like he had enough, he fell down. Peter wipes the dust from his hands only to stop when Anti-Venom stands back up and roars loudly, _**"NAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ But just as he lunges at him, Spider-Man gave him the strongest, meanest, most devastating uppercut he's ever felt in his life that it might've broken Peter's arm.

Anti-Venom. Eddie Brock. The man behind the symbiote, finally falls down in defeat, completely unconscious. "Are we DONE, Eddie?" Peter asked him and can tell that Anti-Venom truly is down for the count. He sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. I don't know how much… longer I was going to…to…stay…conscious…" He weakly says as the weakened webhead falls down unconscious, too tired to move anymore. Perhaps, he's even dead, as Anti-Venom took too much of his powers and thensome. Brothers from two different mothers lie down together, either unconscious or dead, with no one around to check on them.

* * *

**KFX Here: Next issue is the finale to Lost Continent. Which doesn't make sense considering all the villains are either dead or defeated. So what's going on? Found out, next time.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite fight in this two-parter special, Revenge of the Six? Explain why?**


	19. Finale: Life and Death

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Wonder World**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! For a second there, we thought Tails was turned into a robot, but actually it was just a trick he had planned to distract the Zeti so we could take them out. We split up and took down the remaining Zeti, that just left Spider-Man to deal with Anti-Venom. C'mon, Peter! I know you can bring back his memories, but be careful! If he grabs you, he'll take away your powers permanently! Peter, are you alright?! Say something!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Finale: Life and Death_

**Lava Mountain Castle**

"Peter…Peter…Big bro…Wake up!"

"C'mon, dude! Naptime's over!"

"Say something!"

"Uggggh…" Spider-Man groans and blinks his eyes slowly a few times to find himself still in the lava circle arena, waking up to see it was Ruby, Sonic, and Tails respectively that were calling him to wake up.

"Wh-What happened? My head…Did I have a hangover without drinking?" Peter weakly joked, which was just enough to convince his friends he's still alive. His costume's damaged and his body weakened, but alive.

"Peter! You're okay!" Ruby gives him a happy hug as she's glad her big bro is A-Okay.

"Think so…Ugggh." Peter groans, slowly standing up from the ground with help from Sonic and Tails. "I take it the Zeti are kaput?" He asked about the Deadly Six, if they are defeated.

"You bet. They were a piece of cake." Sonic grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asked the web-slinger.

"How would you feel if you went toe-to-toe with an alien symbiote who has all your powers times 1000 and happens to be your former friend who you thought was dead…I can't feel my Aura…My powers…They're gone." Peter weakly replied, confirming that his outrageous battle against Anti-Venom ended with him as the victor but at the grave cost of his powers because Anti-Venom cleansed the radiation from his body.

"What? For real?" Ruby remarked in shock.

"I'm not sure, but it definitely feels like it…How's Brock?" Peter asked, looking towards the still-unconscious Anti-Venom.

"Still unconscious. His brainwave seems normal, but it's hard to tell with a symbiote." Tails replied.

"Well, tell him to wake up." Peter requested.

"You sure that's a good idea? What if he's still hostile?" Sonic asked, thinking that may not be the best idea.

"Then we're all dead." Peter quipped.

Ruby volunteers to wake up Brock. The little huntress carefully stands beside the sleeping symbiote and rustles his body to wake him up. "Mr. Brock! Can you wake up please? Can you still hear us?" She asked.

"_**Ugggghhh…" **_Anti-Venom weakly groaned, scaring Ruby away from him as he slowly stands on his feet and holds his head, _**"Aaagh. My head. What happened?" **_

"Mr. Brock. Do you remember me? I'm Ruby Rose. Are you okay?" Ruby asked him, hoping that his memories have been fully restored.

"_**I'm fine. Your voice…Now I remember. We met before this day. You were that little girl who talked to me back on the Helicarrier." **_Anti-Venom answered, having seemingly remembered everything about his past.

"He remembers!" Ruby remarks in joy, smiling.

Brock turns to focus on his rival, Spider-Man, hissing, _**"Parker."**_

"Hiya, Eddie. Did I finally knock some sense into that thick, gooey head of yours?" Peter quipped.

"_**Yeah. I remember everything now. Or at least, enough to realize I have been a fool." **_Brock answered, now feeling guilty for all his actions recently, for almost dooming the whole world by first teaming up with Eggman and then the Deadly Six.

"It's not your fault, Brock. We've all been in that situation before." Peter said, trying make him feel better for himself.

"_**Not three times in a row. First that Salem lady, then Eggman, and now the Zeti. My selfishness and rage blinded me and brought so much horror to countless innocents. You should've killed me." **_Brock replied, feeling like his existence will constantly put the world in danger.

"Too weak for that. Not to mention the fact you died once before." Spidey quipped, grunting and holding onto his pained chest.

"There's still time to stop the Extractor and set things right. Which way is to the Extractor?" Tails asked the mentally-cured Anti-Venom.

"_**Follow me. I should still remember where it is." **_Brock replied.

"Good. Stay with us, Pete. It's almost over." Sonic said to Peter, holding onto him with one arm over his shoulder to carry.

"Tell me that again when it IS over…" Peter jokes as Brock takes the lead to the Extractor.

* * *

**Extractor Station**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Eggman Returns**

At the back of the castle is where the Extractor is built and stationed in along with dozens of filled up green liquid that were extracted from the planet. _**"There it is." **_Anti-Venom said, leading the group to the controls for the Extractor.

"All right. Now it's time for me to do my job and shut this baby down!" Tails cracked his fingers as he gets ready to shut down the device, but to everyone's surprise, it's already off.

"It IS off! Who could have done that?" Sonic asked.

"Hehe! ME, of course!"

The heroes and Anti-Venom turn around to a giant mech with a green energy cape that greatly resembles the late and evil, Dr. Eggman. But to everyone's surprise, Eggman is not dead. He, along with the also alive Cubot and Orbot, are revealed to be alive and is the pilot controlling this new mech.

"_**You!" **_Anti-Venom hissed.

"Eggman?! How are you still alive?!" Ruby asked, shocked to see the mad doctor is not dead after all.

"With my jetback, of course." Eggman taunts them by showing off his jetback, which he used to save himself and his lackeys earlier. "I needed some 'alone time' to supercharge my mech after you got me past the Zeti. Faking my death was the perfect way. And now my ultimate weapon is complete: The Robo Egg Destroyer!" He called his new mech. "Finally, with the energy collected from the Extractor, I can RULE the world."

"What world? It's like a wasteland down there." Spidey weakly replied.

"_Yes_. Pity about the damage done down there, but there's still enough left for me to conquer." Eggman smiled.

Sonic and Tails shrug as they somewhat expected this to happen, but whatever. Eggman is back as the current threat and must be stopped at all cost. "The only thing that's gonna get conquered is your FACE, Eggman." Sonic quips, then turns to Ruby. "Let's go, Ruby!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded, joining Sonic as they rush to fight the Robo Egg Destroyer.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX OST-A Miracle**

"Wait. I want to join this dance too…" Spidey tries to move forward and wants to help his friends in their final battle, but is too weak to do anything but collapse to his knees panting.

"_**Easy there, web-for-brains. Your powers are gone. You are in no condition to fight. Eggman has the energy of an entire planet! You'll just get yourself killed." **_Anti-Venom warns him.

"I don't care if my powers are gone! I can't just sit here and do nothing…!" Peter panted.

"_**You haven't changed a bit. Fine. If you're going to fight, we need to combine our powers." **_Brock scoffed, suggesting a plan that confuses both Peter and Tails.

"What're you saying?" Peter asked him.

"_**Take my symbiote." **_Anti-Venom offered to transfer his symbiote to Peter.

"Why? What good will that do?" Peter replied, not liking the idea bonding with a symbiote.

"_**Your powers are still imprinted in the symbiote's memory. The suit is still enhanced with the energy from the planet. Bonding with it will return you your powers even after separation and grant you greater strength. Anti-Venom is the inverse of Venom, right, and you were Venom's original host, so you should at least be compatible. I am a man, but you are SPIDER-MAN. That should be enough to stand even with Eggman." **_Brock explained.

"He's right. And don't be afraid the symbiote trying to take you over. It's completely mindless." Tails added that Peter will have full control over the symbiote. "I want to stay here to test something with the Extractor. It's up to you three to stop Eggman!"

"This is a stupid plan. I hate everything about it. And I—I've got nothing else. DO IT!" Spidey reluctantly accepts using the Anti-Venom symbiote to fight Eggman.

With no time to waste, Brock transfers his symbiote to Peter and turns back into his human form. After completely bonding with the symbiote, Peter can already feel his powers have returned in full strength, and much greater than before thanks to bonding with a symbiote. His costume is now an inverse of the Black Suit. It's primarily white with a black accents underneath his arms that goes down his sides, down to the legs. He has projecting black lenses, underarm webbing and a differently-black spider-emblem. The powers of Anti-Venom now bonded with a fully-repowered Spider-Man. White-Suited Spider-Man is born.

"I can already feel it. My powers are back! And I'm stronger! Faster! BETTER! This MIGHT just work!" White Suit Spider-Man commented on his new suit and enhanced powers.

Spider-Man turns to Eddie Brock, who's back being human for the time being. "Thanks, Eddie. Does this mean we're good?"

"I'll think about it. Just hurry up and save the world." Brock crossed his arms.

"You got it!" Symbiote Spider-Man responded, shooting out a webline and swings on over to assist Sonic and Ruby against the Robo Egg Destroyer.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Dr. Eggman Showdown**

The final epic battle of Lost Hex, for the entire world, now begins. Sonic and Ruby get a head-start on a narrow, straightforward pathway chasing the Robo Egg Destroyer dead ahead.

"**Ohohoho! Prepare yourself! I regret to part with my 'best buds', but it's time to say goodbye!" **Eggman taunts the speedster.

"Now this is more like it…Let's go, Eggman!" Sonic declared battle against his arch-enemy, finding it more fun battling the mad doctor instead of working with him.

"I want to join too!"

Ruby and Sonic look to see the new and improved white-suited Spider-Man swing over them to assist. "Spider-Man, your suit! Is that…?" Ruby could tell that's the Anti-Venom symbiote his bro's wearing.

"Compliments from Brock. Let's finish this!" Spidey declared.

"Nice! Let's do this! Avengers assemble!" Sonic grinned.

"**Fancy clothes don't win wars! Get a load of this!" **Eggman uses one of his floating hands of the Egg Destroyer and fires out a cyan plasma beam.

"Hah! Too easy! Got anything more?" Sonic taunts as the group manages to dodge his laser.

"**You bet! How about this?!" **The Eggrobo raises its arms in the air, flinging at them multiple fireballs. Sonic and Ruby uses their speed and sidestep multiple times to avoid damage while Spider-Man uses his enhanced Spider-Sense and reflexes in the air to dodge all his shots with ease.

"Time to reel you in, Moby Egg!" Symbiote Spider-Man web-yanks the mech closer and webs up its limbs to slow it down for a chance to counterattack.

"Now's the time! Give him your best shot!" Spidey told his team.

The symbiote webhead web-strikes right arm and leg and Ruby strikes her scythe on the left arm and leg. With the both limbs incapacitated for the moment, Sonic jumps into the air to reach Eggman's cockpit. **"What are you doing?!" **He yells before Sonic strikes him with a homing attack, causing the mech to tumble afterwards.

"One more for the road!" Sonic unleashes another powerful Homing Attack while the mech was tumbling, before it regains its balance.

"**How dare you?! You're going to pay for this! Increase power level to 8000!" **Eggman harnesses more life energy to increase the power of his mech. **"HAH!" **He hits the hedgehog with a more powerful beam, blasting him backwards until Spidey caught him in the air.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Crispy. I'm good. His mech keeps getting stronger using the planet's energy!" Sonic noticed.

"Then let's steal some back! Keep him busy!" Spidey ordered as he goes invisible for his plan to work, another useful power of the symbiote.

"**It's no use! Give up this pointless struggle!" **Eggman grinned maliciously, using both floating palms to fire two ivory plasma beams.

"You give up trying to make us give up!" Ruby quipped, using her Semblance to swerve away from the beams. The floating hands then shoot a barrage of green energy bullets that Sonic either avoids or Ruby deflects with her scythe, but it's beginning to get tiring.

"**Do you really think you can beat me? I have the power of an entire planet! The destructive force this mech produces cannot be measured!" **Eggman gloated.

"Sweet! I want some of that!" Spidey quipped as Eggman learns to see he's somehow made it to the back of his mech where several canisters of life energy are being held.

"**You! How did you get there without me noticing?!" **Eggman shouted.

"Some people also refer to me as Ghost-Spider, dontcha know?" Spidey quipped. He strikes a tendril into one of the canisters and uses the symbiote's ability to absorb its energy, weakening the mech in the process.

"Sonic! This one's on me!" Spidey throws the life energy as a ball at Sonic, encasing the blue blur in a shield made of the stolen energy.

"Oooh. Nice! I can feel life brimming within me!" Sonic grinned.

"**Curse that Anti-Venom! I'll make you all pay for this!" **Eggman scowled.

"Not today!" Spidey quipped, striking another set of limbs while Sonic does the other half, leaving Ruby to take on Eggman directly.

"You're mine now!" Ruby combos the cockpit with outrageously fast, rose-filled scythe strikes combined with the use of her Semblance, firing an ISO-Dust energy bullet that knocks Eggman backwards tumbling again. "HIYAAAAAH!" Ruby swirls in her Semblance once more to get closer, and with one diagonal strike, knocks the egg mech farther with further damage to carry, "Had enough?"

Eggman growls angrily, **"Don't get too cocky, you troublesome fools! Increase power level to 10000!" **The Egg Destroyer grows ever stronger with new attacks that could seriously kill someone. The levitating hands fly parallel to the heroes and try to squash them. It was a predictable effort as they jumped over his attack. Then Eggman decides to drill into the terrain with his hands, causing rocks to spike out like towers from the ground that almost caught Sonic and Ruby off-guard multiple times from when they're about to form.

"This won't stop us, Doc! Get a good look at this!" Symbiote Spidey punches one of the large towers with one fist alone and webs it up to throw at the mech, stunning for a bit, which is just enough for the web-slinger to swing to the back and steal more energy.

"Here's your birthday present, Ruby!" Peter throws her the life energy, encasing her in a shield similar to Sonic's.

"My birthday isn't until October, remember?" Ruby quipped.

"Your early birthday present, then." Peter joked.

"**Enough playing around!" **Eggman hissed, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Thanks for the advice! We'll take it!" Sonic quipped. The hedgehog and huntress work together attacking the limbs once more to slow it down and allow Spider-Man to attack the mech with all he's got using his new suit.

"You're gonna be feeling this in the morning! Sym Crawler Assault!" Symbiote Spider-Man swings above Eggman's cockpit, and with the use of his symbiote, unleashes an unlimited barrage of lightning-fast, stretched fists, pummeling the mech with hits so fast it's like a gatling gun, seemingly connect simultaneously, ending this insane spider-combo with a symbiote hammer that knocks Eggman several feet away.

"Home run!" Sym Spider-Man quips, forming a giant right fist and attacks Eggman one more time, causing the mech to start showing signs it's weakening from the smoke coming out of it.

"How was that?!" Peter taunted the doctor.

"Look! His mech is overheating!" Ruby notices the mech is starting to break.

"Hah! Victory is ours! Better give up now to save yourself the embarrassment of one crazy finisher!" Sonic taunted his arch-enemy.

Eggman fumes with rage. His blood boils and almost can't contain it, tugging on his mustache immensely. He's losing this battle, despite everything he planned before. If he was fighting anyone else, he would've already won. But against Sonic? His two friends, Spider-Man and Ruby? He can't catch a break whenever those three are together, and he's just about had it with their nonsense.

"**Curse you all! I'm sick of you three getting in the way EVERY SINGLE TIME! I will end you! INCREASE POWER LEVEL TO 100000! PUSH PAST THE LIMIT!" **Eggman shouted in absolute rage, pushing the Robo Egg Destroyer past its limits and reach for a power beyond power.

"Is it just me or does he seem a little angrier than usual?" Sonic quipped.

"Aww. Is little Eggy a little cranky? Do you need to be put to bed?" Spider-Man taunted.

"**DIE!" **Eggman shouts as he raises his hands to charge up a giant fireball and tosses it at the heroes. It missed, but upon landing, it created a black hole sucking the heroes in.

**BGM End**

"It's sucking us in!" Ruby exclaimed as the gang go full speed to escape its vacuuming clutches, because if they get caught in that black hole, they will instantly die.

**BGM-Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX OST-Judai's Theme**

"Don't stop! Keep pushing forward!" Sonic shouted. The hedgehog grabs Ruby and Peter's arm and revs up his feet and boosts, using his full speed to help them escape the black hole before it could suck everyone in and disappeared.

"Did it!" Sonic grinned, glad they escaped from that black hole.

"**It's not possible!" **Eggman exclaimed in shock, then gets scared when he notices Spider-Man is already on his back stealing more life energy for himself.

"You should realize now that we DO the impossible! And you call yourself a genius!" Spidey said flipping off his back and web-strikes the cockpit one more time to stun it.

Thanks to Spider-Man, the trio are all powered-up with the stolen life energy, granting them a temporarily power boost for one final strike.

"Let's finish this!" Spider-Man declared.

"Ready anytime!" Sonic stated with a grin.

"Okay!" Ruby acknowledged.

The D-Avengers launch one final attack on the Egg Destroyer: Sonic curls up into a ball surrounded by a life green aura for a Spin Attack. Ruby holds onto her scythe while in her Semblance for of aura green-colored rose petals. And Spider-Man simply forms a giant symbiote fist while powered up with life energy.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" The heroes strike their attacks simultaneously.

"**NAAAAAAAAGH!" **Eggman screamed as he commands his mech to fold its arms and guard against their attack. It becomes useless as the heroes push farther and farther, pushing past their limits and slowly break through his guard and are about to land the finishing blow. **"Impossible…My magnificent plan…" **Eggman said in disbelief that he has lost this battle.

The heroes' combined attack thwarted Dr. Eggman, breaking through the Robo Egg Destroyer and utterly destroy it, causing the mech to blow up and a firework show with Eggman's face on it, symbolizing his defeat and the heroes' complete and total victory.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back with Tails and Eddie Brock…**

Eddie spent his time watching Tails doing his computer skills typing on the Extractor's control until he spotted the D-Avengers returning back towards safe and sound, just at the same time Eggman and his robot lackeys crash-land right next to them.

"I take it you won?" Brock asked, even though the answer should be obvious.

"It was easy. Piece of cake." Spidey cockily joked.

"Because you were wearing my suit. Now give it back." Brock gestured.

"Fine, fine. So impatient." Spider-Man transferred the Anti-Venom symbiote back to Eddie Brock, transforming him back into Anti-Venom.

"_**Aaah. Much better." **_Brock grinned.

"Whew. Me too. Your suit did the trick. I'm back to being the Amazing Spider-Man!" Spidey posed in his classic red and blue Advanced Tech Suit, happy that his powers have returned thanks to bonding with the symbiote.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered, happy for her big bro.

"How's it coming with that machine, Tails?" Sonic asked his best buddy.

"Smoothly. It's just like I told you, wasn't it? I could have turned this thing off myself. You really should trust me more." Tails replied.

"Sorry about that, Tails. I'll never doubt you again." Sonic apologized about their earlier argument.

"It's cool." Tails accepts the apology, restoring their friendship back to normal as he continues typing. "Oh, and here's something that even Eggman couldn't do. I just reprogrammed his machine to return our world's stolen energy. In your face, Eggman!" He mocked the defeated doctor, who begins to stand up from his injuries.

"I'll be back, Sonic. I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time I'll make them stronger!" Eggman runs off to a cliff as he activates his jetback to fly away to fight another day, but it doesn't work. He just freezes in midair for some reason as he's not flying at all. "Hm. Funny. Why isn't my jetback working?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe because _I _borrowed the exhaust hose?" Sonic replied, pulling out the exhaust pipe for Eggman's jetpack that he stole from him after his defeat while he wasn't looking.

"_**Heh. Nice." **_Anti-Venom grinned.

Eggman's face turns into a state of shock before falling down from the Lost Hex shouting, "Sonnnnnnnnnniccccccc...!", all while Orbot waves bye-bye as he and Cubot see him fall.

"Here's your energy back, world. Bon appetite!" Tails pulls a switch that activates the Extractor, but instead of sucking up the planet's energy, it returns its missing energy as a swirling green tornado that covers the planet whole. Planets. Animals. People. Everything and everyone that breathes life are suddenly restored back to normal. Everything that died returns to life as beautiful as it was before. Mobiant Earth has finally been restored to its natural state of beauty.

* * *

**Central Park, New Vale City**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Ending**

All over New Vale, people rejoice to find everything is back to normal. Those who had the life sucked out of them stand back with full health and youth it's a miracle. At Central Park, Amy, Knuckles, Mary Jane, Team WBY, and Team JNPR celebrate with the animals that they are alive again, no longer wrinkling old bags that couldn't move an inch.

"Hey, Amy! Glad to see you guys are okay." Sonic speaks up as he, Tails, Spidey, and Ruby reunite with their friends.

"Thanks to you four." Amy smiled.

"Ah. It was nothin'." Spidey joked.

"I would have wrapped this up sooner, but whuddayagonnado?" Knuckles cockily said.

"You probably would've gotten tricked again." Ruby slyly quipped.

"Whaddya say, kid?!" Knuckles threatened the chuckling huntress.

"_**Boo!" **_Outta nowhere, Anti-Venom reappears from his camouflage mode to scare Knuckles and the rest of the group besides those who were on the Lost Hex.

"Gah! What the heck?!" Knuckles remarked.

"A symbiote?!" Weiss said.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Nora and the others all whip out their weapons against Anti-Venom, but to their surprise, Sonic's group stops them and gestures them to cool it.

"Whoooa! Easy guys! That's no way to greet a friend." Spidey stopped them.

"A friend?" MJ replied, looking a bit confused.

"You guys remember Eddie Brock, right?" Peter asked them.

"Huh?!" Blake retorts with a surprise look on her face, just like what the others have on their faces as they are shocked to learn Eddie Brock is alive and back as Anti-Venom.

"Eddie Brock?! You mean Venom?! Didn't he die?!" MJ asked her ex.

"He got better." Peter joked.

"_**Hiya, red. The name's Anti-Venom now, protector of the innocent and the eater of heads. How're ya doing?" **_Anti-Venom joked darkly.

"Um, fine?" Jaune replied unsurely.

"What happened?" Weiss asked the Lost Hex's explorers, wanting to know the full story what happened up there.

"It's a long story. Brock got amnesia. Tried to kill us multiple times. Almost destroyed the world…" Sonic joked.

"So like what happened with Shadow?" Amy asked with a deadpan stare.

"Yep." Sonic grinned, which got Amy to just sigh in response.

"So where does this leave us, Eddie? You saw me save the world and countless innocent lives? Having second thoughts about me?" Peter asked him.

"_**Yes." **_Brock replied.

"Does this mean we're cool?"

"_**I suppose, but you're still annoying." **_

"And just like that, a beautiful scary friendship was reformed." Spidey joked, and with that, their long-time vendetta between each other has finally come to a close with Anti-Venom now a part of Spider-Man's ever-increasing list of allies.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Ruby asked the reformed symbiote of his next plan now that he's reborn back to life.

"_**Like I said, I'm gonna continue protecting the innocent from any criminal scum that threatens this city." **_Anti-Venom promises himself to return to a life as a vigilante, an anti-hero that lethally protects the streets of New Vale City.

"We'll be watching you if you go out of line." Weiss warned Brock with her narrow, untrusting eyes.

Brock grins, _**"Then watch me." **_as he camouflages himself and simply disappears from their sight.

"What just-?" Knuckles and most others are bewildered that Brock just disappeared like that.

"He can camouflage himself when he wants to. It is not easy keeping up with all these symbiote abilities." Peter joked.

"You sure it's a good idea to let him go like that?" Amy asked.

"It feels right." Yang said, allowing Brock to have a second chance in life. Spider-Man silently stares at her for a moment, which raises a confused eyebrow from her until she realizes why he's staring at her and smirks, "Can't let it rest, can you?"

"You still owe me a car." Peter said, still haven't forgiven her for allowing Ruby to practice drive and damage his Spider-Mobile earlier.

"Might take me a while. Reporter's salary." Yang joked.

"Y'know, after a day like today I could enjoy a nap on some fresh green grass." Sonic said, exhausted after a long day of adventure.

"Ditto." Peter agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Double ditto." Ruby also agreed with them.

The trio lie down together and shuts their eyes to take a well-earned relaxation after everything they've been through. Their friends walk up to them and join them beside the trees and simply appreciate nature and relax with it, ending the adventure with the sky clear blue and the warmth of the sun shining on the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: And that's it for Lost Continent. There's still a short epilogue left plus details on some future stories I have planned that some of you might enjoy. If you want to imagine what Spider-Man's Symbiote White Suit looked like, it simply greatly resembles his Future Foundation Suit from the comics with little tweaks and changes and additions here and there. Hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to the epilogue.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your final thoughts on Lost Continent?**


	20. Epilogue: Reunion

_Epilogue: Reunion_

**New Vale City…One Week Later**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Apotos Day**

One week has passed since Eggman and the Deadly Six were defeated. The planet has been restored to its beautiful glory. The people are safe and sound. Peace has returned once again.

Sitting outside a Jamba Juice shop, Sonic and his friends, Tails, Amy, and Mary Jane, are relaxing drinking smoothies on a round table. Sonic takes a sip from his strawberry smoothie and sighs with joy for having a delicious drink. Then comes a paper report kindly slammed in front of him that's graded with an "A+" on the corner of it to get his attention Ruby Rose and the rest of Team RWBY have joined up with him wearing casual clothing that matches their colors.

"Ta-da! A+ on my history report!" Ruby smiled.

"That's great, Ruby." Tails smiled

"Awesome job, kid. Knew you'd ace it." Sonic smiled as well while Team RWBY takes a seat with their own bought smoothies.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied with a happy smile.

"I still can't believe Professor Oobleck fainted after your presentation." Yang said in regards of Ruby's history report.

"If I was a history teacher, I too would faint if your report's about an unexplored floating continent home to vicious Zeti that almost got the world destroyed." Weiss joked before sipping from her smoothie.

"What's been going on with you?" Blake asked the hedgehog what he's been doing since Eggman's latest defeat.

"Nothing much. Just taking it easy." Sonic replied, leaning back on his chair to relax.

"Where's Peter?" Weiss asked MJ wondering where their late-swinging friend could be as he promised to hang out with everyone today.

"Unfortunately, he's still Peter." MJ joked.

"That's terrible." Weiss quipped.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late…" The gang turns their heads to see yawning good friend, Peter Parker, walking towards him with baggy tired eyes accompanied with some more yawns.

"Hi, Peter!" Ruby happily waved.

"Rough night?" Amy guessed correctly as the sleepy Peter takes a seat with his friends.

"The worst. Spent all night crime-fighting until somebody punched me in the face and reminded me I had to study for three exams and complete an English project due today. I'm SO exhausted. I got no sleep at all." Peter tiredly said, laying his sleepy head on his arms atop the table.

"You SERIOUSLY need a better work schedule. College is going to flat-out murder you." Amy advised him.

"Somebody kill me now…?" Peter tiredly joked. Weiss stares at him while quietly raising her rapier to "jokingly" accept his request like before, and like before, Ruby silently puts down her weapon.

"Have anyone heard from Eddie Brock?" Ruby asked, switching topics to talk about Anti-Venom, who suddenly disappeared after the Lost Hex adventure a week ago.

"Nope." MJ replied.

"I did hear some things like people being saved by a 'walking white parasite' and criminals being hanged up by 'white slime' with their heads eaten off. That's probably him." Tails said.

"Who else would enjoy eating people's heads off?" Weiss asked.

"People that enjoy eating heads." Sonic quipped.

"Brock is dangerous. Unpredictable. He's wearing a symbiote for goodness sake." Weiss said as she's cautious of Brock and doesn't fully trust he has turned over a new leaf and think it's a bad idea to let him do as he please.

"That may be true, but everyone deserves a second chance, right? You guys gave me one when you learned I was a faunus." Blake calmly argued with the Ice Queen.

"This is different. We're talking about an ALIEN from space bonded with an insane man that tried to kill Peter and other heroes for years." Weiss argued.

"People can change. Yesterday, some people in F.E.A.S.T. got really sick and the medicine we used weren't enough. Then this morning, I got a call saying they were cured after they met a 'strange man in white clothing' who had a 'healing touch'. Wanna guess who that is?" Blake responded, saying Brock actually helped the people who were sick at F.E.A.S.T.

"All I'm just saying, if he gets out of line, he NEEDS to be stop." Weiss said, deciding to trust Blake's words that Brock could change, as long as he doesn't do anything bad that could get them all killed.

"I'm sure that won't ever happen. Right, Pete?" Sonic asked the web-slinger but doesn't get a response. "Pete?" He asked again. Everyone turns around to see Peter has completely fallen asleep on the table.

**BGM End**

"He's asleep." Tails stated the obvious.

"Maybe he's dead." Weiss darkly joked.

"Should we wake him up? I think he's drooling." Ruby asked.

"Nah. Let's leave him like that." MJ said, chuckling as Peter continues snoring during their entire hangout.

* * *

**Manhattan Cemetery**

Eddie Brock does something not a lot of people normally do: Staring at their own gravestone. Almost a whole year passed since Brock made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from that symbiote infestation. Everyone thought he was dead, unaware to the public that he survived that day and was sent to the Lost Hex in a coma. Wearing a hooded white jacket and black pants so no one would recognize him, Brock stands in front of his tombstone to check it out alone in peace.

"Look at me, staring at my own tombstone. That's something you can't do every day." Brock said to himself. "A whole damn year passed. My god. Everything's changed. Maybe because my memories are still a bit fuzzy. I'm so lost. Guess I only came here to say goodbye to the old me. Old me was not only lost, but confused. Full of rage. A monster. But I suppose I'm still am most of that. I should probably get out of here before someone wonders why I'm talking to my own grave." He said. Before Brock could split, he heard a loud sneeze not far away from him followed by a few oddly familiar voices.

"ACHOO!"

"How many times are you going to keep sneezing?"

"I can't help it!"

"Have you tried taking some medicine?"

"Of course I did! You think I WANT to be sick forever?"

"Be quiet, both of you."

Brock slightly turns around just enough so people can't see his face underneath his hood so he could spot the three individuals talking to each other: The person that was sneezing is a mint green-haired young woman wearing pale green and white casual clothing. The one making fun of her cold is her silvery gray-haired male partner in casual gray clothing. And the one telling the two to shut up is the leader of this group, a gorgeous young woman around Brock's age with amber eyes and ashen-black hair wearing casual crimson and yellow jacket and black pants.

'_Those guys…They are…?' _Brock recognizes the group, people that he became good friends with in the past before his "death".

"It's nice coming back to the city once in a while, right, Cinder?" Emerald Sustrai asked her best friend and leader of their little group, Cinder Fall.

"When it's not constantly attacked by aliens and mutants, then yes." Cinder replied.

"Ah, I miss those days." Mercury Black said, putting his hands behind his head while they walk.

"I don't." Emerald scoffed.

"That because you hate fun." Mercury joked.

"I HATE getting involved in world-ending catastrophes." Emerald retorted.

"We weren't even in New Vale when that weird green hurricane or whatever sucked the life out of us and left us dead." Mercury said, referring to the crisis that just happened a few days ago involving the Deadly Six, and Anti-Venom, but they don't know that.

"What was that all about, anyway? Was it that 'Galactus' guy I kept hearing about?" Emerald asked.

"Don't ask me." Mercury responded.

"Cinder?" Emerald turned back to the crimson girl.

"If it was Galactus, we would've seen his face covering the sky all over the world. Whatever happened, it's over. Let's leave it at that." Cinder replied, having the faintest idea what really happened a week ago.

As the group continues passing by the cemetery, Cinder senses something. Her Toxin symbiote senses another symbiote not far away from where she's standing. "Hmm?" She looks around to find the source of this other symbiote until her gaze focused on the hooded man standing before Eddie Brock's tombstone.

"Who's that next to Brock's grave?" Mercury asked her as he and Emerald also look at the person she is staring at.

"I don't know." Cinder replied, narrowing her eyes at the hooded man having no idea that's Eddie Brock looking at his own grave.

'_I should get out of here. Can't meet them like this.' _Brock decided to walk away as he's not in the mood to talk to his friends, the friends he sacrificed his own life to save, thinking it's too early to reveal his resurrected presence to them.

Brock tries to walk away and prepares to camouflage himself from their glares, but Cinder has other ideas and called him out before he could do anything, "Stop right there!"

'_Goddammit.' _Brock cursed.

Cinder's group walks towards the hooded man and stands behind him and gets ready to interrogate him. "You didn't think I'd let you walk away? Start talking. Who are you?" Cinder asked him, wanting to know the identity of the person wearing a symbiote and why he was staring at Eddie Brock's grave.

Having no other choice and feels like it's a better time than any, Brock does his dramatic reveal. He puts down his hood and turns around to greet his old friends with his face. The moment Cinder's group saw his blond hair and familiar blue eyes and face, they were shocked to see it's their old friend back to life.

"Eddie Brock?" Cinder remarked, visibly shocked as she was never shocked before.

"Hey, Cin. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Brock replied, a bit awkwardly.

"Everyone thought you were dead. How are you still alive? Where have you been?" A shocked Emerald asked him.

"Long story, being stuck in a coma for almost a year in a floating continent hanging out with six colorful demons that almost destroyed the world a few days ago." Brock answered, giving a brief explanation what happened to him after all this time.

"No kidding?! Are you sure you're not a clone or an illusion Emerald made up?" Mercury joked, which annoyed Emerald of course.

"No. It's him. I can tell." Cinder confirmed that this IS Eddie Brock brought back to life.

"Because you two have a _connection_?" Mercury teased her possible romantic relationship with Brock, and the fact they both wear symbiotes, which earned him an annoyed elbow to the chest from the crimson symbiote host.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Brock said to Cinder.

"A LOT has happened since you were…away. Nothing really surprises me anymore." Cinder said, used to every type of weirdness that has happened in her life ever since her first meeting with Spider-Man and Venom.

"So I've heard. You guys are your own private mercenary group, right? Team Toxin? And Cinder is a superhero in San Francisco?" Brock asked.

"Central Francisco." Cinder corrected him of the new name for the city since the Convergence.

"Right. I've been dead for a whole year, only to come back to learn worlds collided?" Brock questioned what he's been missing out.

"It's a long story involving aliens and cosmic space stones, and a purple titan that threw a moon at me." Cinder smirked, referencing the chaos that was the War for the Exo Stones.

"Sounds like I missed one hell of a party. Would've been more fun if I was around." Brock smirked back.

"Quite possibly." Cinder quipped.

"You still remember your promise, right, about the Spider, and yourself?" Brock asked her if she still remembers her promise about one-day defeating Spider-Man while also following her own path in life.

"It's a work-in-progress." Cinder grinned.

"Wait, what promise?" Emerald asked, lost and confused.

"It's a trade secret among us symbiotes." Cinder replied.

"Trading secrets now? There really IS something between you two." Mercury teased her once again, which got Cinder to scare him with flaming eyes this time while Eddie just smiles from their antics, as he could tell things really have changed about his friends from Remnant.

"ACHOO!" Emerald sneezed again. "Sorry. Been sick since the planet almost died a week ago."

"My bad. Here." Eddie touches her shoulder with a white symbiote hand, cleansing her of her cold without even trying. Seconds later, he pulls his hand away as Emerald notices she's not sick anymore.

"How did you do that?" She asked, questioning what symbiote trick did he do to cure her.

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Ending Theme 3**

"Like I said…" Eddie began as his white symbiote emerges from his body, surprising his friends as he transforms into a symbiote they never seen before. _**"It's a long story." **_Anti-Venom finished. _**"Since you're all in town, let's hang out together for old time's sake. Let's continue protecting the innocent by crushing skulls and eating the brains of any criminal that has a face of evil! I hope you haven't gotten SOFT since I've been dead!"**_

Cinder slyly smirks, "Soft? Me?" before her red and black symbiote emerges from her body, transforming her into the merciless Pure Symbiote, Toxin, _**"Yeah right. I guess I have to remind you I don't show ANY mercy to my enemies!" **_She said, secretly happy to be working with Brock again after such a long time, as he does bring an interesting joy to the group that's a bit hard to explain.

"_**Gahaha! That's more like it! Let's go prey on some worthy prey! Always remember: With great power comes great FUN! AHAHAHAHA!" **_Anti-Venom grinned, webbing up to something and swings as he leads his reunited friends to whatever bad guy they could come across.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Somewhere in a grassy forest…**

**BGM-Sonic Lost World OST-Who Got Us into This Mess?**

Three Mobini bunnies were hopping through the peaceful forest until one of them stopped and found something sticking out from the ground that appears to be a mustache. The bunny comes over and starts pulling and tugging on it. The mustache sinks into the ground as a hand sticks out from underground and the bunny runs away scared, running into Orbot with Cubot still attached to him.

"**Here he is." **Orbot said after finding the hand of his master, who they lost after he fell from the Lost Hex a week ago. The orb-bot digs Eggman out from the underground, long enough for him to bring his upper part of his body, even his head, from the ground.

"Ugh! Took you long enough. Get me out of here!" Eggman ordered.

Cubot notices something is missing from Eggman's face and tries to tell him, **"Boss, your face-." **

"**Yes, your face," **Orbot quickly interrupts him by pulling on Eggman's hand, bringing his whole body from the ground, **"It's good to see your face!"**

As Eggman wipes the dirt from his body, Cubot is still insistent to tell him something is wrong with his face, **"Uh, boss, your face—." **before Orbot flattens his head to keep him quiet.

"**Is a little dirty! Let me wipe that for you." **Orbot said, trying to wipe the dirt off of Eggman's face with his gloved hand.

"You're being weird. Let's get out of here before my day gets any worse." Eggman said before walking away from the scene, possibly wanting to go home, get some rest before plotting his next evil scheme.

"**Why can't we tell him about his mustache?" **Cubot asked his buddy as he's been trying tell Eggman half of his mustache is gone after the fall.

"**I think it's better to wait until he separates our heads. Then you can tell him and get all the glory." **Orbot replied.

"**Great! Thanks!" **Cubot happily replied.

It didn't matter though as the wind did the work for them, causing Eggman to notice half of his mustache is missing and turns around in anger. "What's wrong WITH MY MUSTACHE?!" He yelled out in anger, scaring his dumb-bots to run away screaming for their lives.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: And that's officially it for The Lost Continent. Hope you enjoyed it. It's possible we could see Anti-Venom again in the future. Who knows, I haven't thought that far ahead. But I do have story details for the next few stories. Check these out:**

**The P.H.A.N.T.O.M. Menace**

**A Spider-Man: Friend or Foe adaptation and sequel to Lost Continent. A mysterious new enemy shows up with an army of foot soliders called P.H.A.N.T.O.M.S. to take over the world using meteor shards that contain symbiotes. Nick Fury enlist Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ruby Rose, and Axl to travel around the world and stop this new threat and their mind-controlled villain army, all before Prom Night.**

**Contest of Smashers**

**A new story based off Super Smash Bros. 4 and Marvel Contest of Champions. Spider-Man and some of his friends are invited to take part in a fighting tournament hosted by Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Elders of the Universe, The Collector and The Grandmaster. Your favorite smashers like Mario, Link, and many others from Smash 4 are planned to appear.**

**Cyber Metal Madness (tentative name)**

**A new original story with a new dynamic. After four years in high school, Peter Parker finally graduates and attends college at ESU. But he's not the only one climbing into a new life. Mecha Spider-Man and Metal Sonic returns after betraying their masters and have their own plan to take over the world with the use of cyberspace. Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog along with their friends must work together to stop the rouge robots.**

**What to note about Cyber Metal Madness:**

**Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man are the main villains**

**The story will take the Sonic Adventure approach focusing on two different perspectives: Spider-Man and Sonic. Some chapters will focus on Spider-Man while others focus on Sonic. Both characters will each have follow their own story that ties into the other's. **

**Spider-Man's story will have characters like Team RWBY appear while Sonic's story will have allies like the Freedom Fighters to appear.**


End file.
